Somewhere to belong (on hold)
by Susuki6789
Summary: David Rossi had always wanted children, but unfortunately, his only son passed away. Now there is a beautiful Italian girl in front to him, with his eyes and the beauty of his first love. Can David finally be the father she never had? Will Spencer be the guy, she never had? This is You should always call, re-posted.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not on Criminal minds or the characters, I only own the ones I made up.**

**This story is nerally the same, but I have made changes to it, the time line makes more sense now.**

Chapter 1

_Date: Friday 20__th__ December 2012_

**_Arianna's POV_**

Okay. Okay. Okay. I can do this. I can do this. All I need to do is go in. Go inside the headquarters of the FBI, easy, right! Not that hard, nothing big, just a place, swarming with hundreds of people with guns. Nothing big. Oh, who am I kidding? I am crazy! I mean, I'm 23 years old; I am an independent woman, who has put herself through school, has 3 PhDs (working on two more), and 2 Masters and 2 Bachelors! A full time job and a fiancé on top of it all! I should be good at handling challenges. I should be able to go in there and confront him. Right?

So what if I have never met him. It's not like I really ever wanted to! It's not like he even knows about my existence. If he knew who I was, maybe he would have come for me, maybe he would have wanted to know me, but obviously, that didn't happen. I'm just going to go in, look around, and ask for David Rossi and…and…and. And what? Say; _Hi dad! You don't know me, but I'm the kid you never knew about! You remember mom right? Sheila Mascari? You met her in New York, you were about 27, and she was 21? You saved her from a mugger on your way home from whatever. She asked you out for a drink and then I came along? She had long black hair, alabaster skin, big grey eyes? Ring any bells? _IS that what I am really going to say to a man I have never met in my entire life? Am I really going to say that to a man who, even, my mother barely knows?

Okay, you might be wondering why I am looking for a father who has no clue of 23 year old daughter. I don't know either! Okay, that's not true, well, it all started 5 months ago, when my fiancé proposed to me on my 23th birthday, we were going out for 3 years and he said he wanted to take it to the next level. I said okay, but I had my doubts. I mean, Chuck, my fiancé, is really a great gut, sweet, nice, listens when you are down, but we had only been going out for 3 years! We hadn't even had sex yet! The next level wasn't marriage; it was intimacy! I think he only proposed to be because he was getting old. Oh I should also mention that Chuck Stevens is seventeen years older than me. He used to be my Chemistry professor and I always had a thing for the nerdy types. I know, the age gap is huge, but we were comfortable with each other! Before you say anything! We were friends first and then boyfriend and girlfriend.

He really is a sweet guy and I don't mind spending the rest of my life with him. I like older men... I think (before him, I had a brief relationship with a guy that was a year younger than me and that did not end well!). And before you say anything, I do not have daddy issues! I just like older men; I like how they can take care of you and how interesting it is to talk to them. I like how, you can be yourself with them and there is no need to act like a cute bubbly bimbo in front of them, like all my other friends do with their boyfriends. I like that I can have a conversation with my man, without having he need to go fix my make-up or my push up bra, not that I have ever needed a push up bra (I'm happy with my body!).

Well anyway, Chuck (-so, this is not entirely my idea-) figured that if I was going to walk down the aisle; I should at least have my dad walk me down. Originally said no, but I'm here, so you can guess who lost.

When I was eight, mom told me that she had met a man that had saved her from mugger in the cold streets of New York; she was so enchanted with her savior that she wanted to spend a little more time with him. He told her that he was a Federal Agent and was home for thanksgiving and that it was his duty to save a damsel in distress. His name was David Rossi. She asked him out, which, for her, was a very, **very **bold (get the pun?) move, and he said yes.

They had a drink, they talked all night and when it was time for him to go to his family's place; he gave her his number and told her to call. Obviously it was love at first sight for my mom, I don't know about him. They met up a few more times, before he had to leave on a job assignment and during that time, you can probably guess what happened. Two months after he was gone, mom found out she was pregnant and she called him. A women picked up the phone and told her that she was his fiancée and that they were about to get married in July. I think that was when mom understood that she was the one time fling that people had before they were about to get married and she was depressed. But, the funny thing is, she never stopped loving him, she had a picture of him, when they were dating for that brief week and she treasured it like it was God. On my birthday's she would tell me made-up stories of things he had done, how he saved lives and how he was a hero and without him, I would have never come to her. My mom loved me, there was no doubt about it, but she was a lonely person. She gave her heart away to a man that could never be hers and she never regretted it. She lived with the consequences.

I, on the other hand, never really liked him, I mean what type of man has a fling with a women and doesn't even tell her that he is about to get married and doesn't even call to see how she is? Being the cynic that I am, I never forgave him for the way he left mom. I know it's not completely his fault, and mom should have tried harder to get in touch with him, but would you call a married man and tell him, you are about to have his baby and thereby become the other woman?

So, how did I know where to find him? Or more accurately, how did I know that he as my father? The book store; I remember that day, it was June 23rd 2003, it was 2:55 pm. I was almost twelve and I had just finished reading The Colour Purple by Alice Walker. I was looking for something else to read during the slow afternoon and I saw his newest novel about his life as an FBI agent. When I saw his picture, I froze, every cell in my body stood still and every ounce of energy was focused of me reading the blurb. After I finished, I kept tracing my finger over his name. I found him.

After years of thinking that my dad was a pathetic man, who selfishly had a last minute fling with my mom. I was mesmerized with each and every word in wrote in that book. After that I stared reading all his books and I showed my discoveries to mom and she was really happy. She was really, truly happy, that she was in love with a man and was a real hero, not just to her, but for the general population. But for me, not matter how great a writer he was or how much of a hero, he was still the guy that didn't bother calling. And, I guess, that is why I'm with Chuck, he always made sure I was comfortable; he made sure that I felt safe and I knew that he was there (whether I liked it or not…). Truthfully, the love that we have between each other is more of a respected love, than a romantic one. We respect each other; we are comfortable with each other. And that's all I need.

I know I sound completely contradicting, but, when I found out who he really was and after reading all the books, biographies and articles about him, I felt like he had a right to know that he had a daughter. And Chuck just helped nudge me in that direction and I thank him for that.

Okay. Okay. Okay. I can do this. I can do this. I looked up at the building one more time and I took my first step towards the door.

* * *

Please Review.

Thank you


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Arianna's POV**

I got to the glass door. I yanked at it, hard, and took my first steps to confrontation.

I got into the elevator, rehearsing what I would say, when I saw him. I would try and talk to him in private and calmly explain our circumstances and slowly mention my prior arrangements (the wedding and the fact that I needed a parent would walk me down the aisle.)

*Bleep* the elevator got to the BAU floor and I looked around.

Everyone was busy; there were people on the phones, on their computers, doing paper work, running around the room, coming in, going out, it was hectic, but calming. The place looked like a cross between a hurricane and an oasis of peace. No matter how stressed the FBI agents were presenting themselves; their boy language was alert and relaxed. There was the occasional screaming of random names in an tone of euphoria and accomplishment, which I guessed was a case being solved and a criminal put to justice. The floors were covered with grayish-blue carpeting and the walls were plain white, there were a few plants around, but noting to give it a homey feel.

I looked straight ahead and I noticed 4 pairs of eyes on me; from 2 women and 2 men. There was a tall blonde with a warm smile, holding a manila envelope, with the word "Confidential" written on it and next to her, leaning against her desk, an older brunette, who aged well and looked very wise. On the blonds other side, there was a tall, muscular, handsome, dark man, with his arms folded, who seemed to be contemplating whether or not to help me. And, sitting on a chair, next to him there was a young man, who didn't look much older than me, staring at me, with him mouth open, he was cute. I know what you are thinking, why are they looking at me? Well, I don't know, what I do know is that I feel like I'm having one of those dreams where you show up to school and you get out of your car and notice a chill and think that it's the cold weather, but once you get inside, everyone is laughing at you because you are naked and everyone can see, every excruciating part of your body. Then I wake up in cold sweat.

I walked towards them and dark skinned came up to me and with the coolest smile I have ever seen, he asked. "Hi, can I help you with anything?"

"Um… Yes. Ah… I'm looking for David Rossi."

"Is he expecting you?"

"Depends how you look at it" I furrowed my eye-brows, wondering whether or not he would let me see my dad, or whether he would throw he out, he didn't strike me as the type that would do something like that, he seemed nice, friendly, strong. He also seemed like a womanizer to me, who didn't trust people easily, from the way he as standing. But, I grew up in the part of New York, where you needed to tell the difference between the 'good' guys and the 'bad' guys. It was a matter of life and death.

I also grew up being able to tell the difference between home wrecker and a home maker, so that came naturally to me. To this day, I still believe that my mom is both; she made his family, but left him out of the picture. I love my mom, I do, but I can't stop myself from wondering what could have been...What would it have ben like if I had a dad to take me to my first day of school? What if I had a dad to go to when I had boy troubles? What would it be like to have a dad who promised to beat the crap out of any boy that broke my heart? (Not like I ever had any, but it would have been nice). What if I had a dad, who danced with me during my graduation ball? What if?

The dark man, frowned, but looked calm and told me, he would go ask Rossi, if it was okay for me to see him. He indicated that I follow and I did. We walked to the elevated platform on the sides of the office and he knocked on a door with the name; "Senior Supervisory Special Agent David Rossi" on it.

This is it.

This is the day I finally meet my father, confront him and tell him who I am. This is it.

The dark skinned man walked in and he quietly said something to my dad and then he turned to me and told me I could go in. I thanked him and within seconds, I was in front of the man my mom that told me about for years. I am in front of the guy that had missed all my firsts. I am in front of my dad.

There was a long pause and I could feel the air tense up. I started talking. He was sitting behind his desk on a big brown leather chair, he had reading glasses on and was writing notes in a file. He had streaks of grey through his hair and, looked as if he was in the Godfather. He was wearing a tailored grey suit with a sleek black shirt, with his top button undone. He had a beard; it wasn't too bushy and sprouted even more grey hair than his head. He looked worn and tired, but pleasant. He looked like me.

"Hi." I said, standing awkwardly behind one of the two guest chairs,

In the short 2 seconds that he looked at me, he set the pen down and he got up and held out his hand over his desk and shook my hand… First time meeting my father and I get a hand shake…

"Hello, I am SSSA David Rossi." When he let go, he told me to take a seat. I took it and smoothed my cotton sky blue dress and then looked up at him. "What can I do for you?" He brought both his hands together and entwined, holding them in front of his chin. My chin. We have the same chin. WOW!

"Hi, um… I'm Arianna."

"Hello." He said again, clearly sensing the discomfort in my voice.

We just kept saying hello and hi. This conversation was going nowhere, but considering that I had never met the guy before I think it's going pretty well. He seemed nice enough; he didn't seem annoyed that I had just turned up at his office and asked to speak to him, on a Friday morning. _ But, statistics show that 88% of Americans are happier on a Friday and rather than any other day of the week. (Oh hi! I'm Arianna's voice or reasoning, so we are in her head right now). _I know the statistics and do you really need to introduce yourself? _Yes, yes I do._

"Um...Mr. Rossi… Agent Rossi… Sir, do you remember Sheila Mascari, from about 24 years back?" I wiggled in the seat.

"Yes, I saved her from a mugger back in 1988. It was Thanksgiving. I remember" He looked up, taking his reading glasses off and going into a phase of remembrance. "It was the only time I was home for the holidays… Might I ask why?" He inquired, while his eyes went into the distance, recollecting the events of that night.

"Well you see…Sir… She is my mother." I took a big gulp, hoping that that was all I needed to say, so that he would understand what I was trying to tell him.

"Sheila had a daughter! That's wonderful, how is your mother? I haven't spoken to her since then!" he commented, he was suddenly very happy, it was strange, then in a split second, a wave of sadness hit him and he was worried and asked; "did something happen to her, is she alright?"

It confused me, why was he worrying so much. It's been about 24 years since they last saw each other, but the way he was acting, was like he had known her, his whole life.

"No, it's nothing like that, she is fine... Well, she could be better… I mean, she's fine in her current state… She is lonely, but she is fine." I stopped talking, why do I ramble?

"That's good, so what do I owe this pleasure?"

"It's about family; my mother, myself and my father. You see…um… to my understanding, you had my mother had a relationship?" I looked up looking for assurance, so that I could continue with my story. He nodded, so I kept going. It surprised me that he hadn't put two and two together and figured out that I as talking about him. Well, I do look really young… so maybe, he thinks that I am not who I am. _You know you are rambling, right? _ "You see, after you left, my mom was really lonely, she fell in love with you and you were hard to get over for her." He looked at me, with curious eyes, wondering where I was going with this story. Then I took a deep breath. **In. Out.** And said. "Dad, she was pregnant and she tried to call you, to tell you about me, but there was a woman, your fiancée, who picked up and told her that you were getting married, and mom, being the stubborn woman, she is, she told your fiancée that she was an old family friend calling in to congratulate you on the wedding and she gave you two her best and put the phone down and never called again." I said it all in one breath. I can't believe that I had just said 'dad'! No one starts a sentence with that word, if they haven't seen their father for 23 years of their life! Why did I say that? _Because you wanted to._ I said it all so quickly; I can't bring myself to look him in the eye. What if he doesn't believe me? I know, I don't look 23, I barely look 20! What if he asks for proof? _You bought your birth certificate and your driver's license and what is the worst he can do? Send you away? Like that hasn't happened before. _That was when I was in Math class! The professor was the one that made the mistake! I as simply correcting him! How was I supposed to know that he was going to get mad and make me leave his class! If you ask me, he did me a favour! I found a better teacher who actually appreciated my knowledge he can't figure out how to derive a simple equation, he shouldn't have become a Math Professor! _Stop looking at your feet and look him in the eye! _I don't want to. _You have to. _What if he's angry?_ Then you apologize and run for it. _I suck at sports. _Are you really going to argue with yourself? _I hate you sometimes.

I finally looked up and into his eyes, I found him still processing the information that I had just given him. His mouth was slightly open, with a mixture of expressions; amazement, skepticism, wonder, sadness, shock, happiness, astonishment. _The list continues, we know, stop rambling. _I love how you can do that when I'm not talking out loud, but you never seem to be there when I make a complete fool of myself, in front of my peers! _What can I say? I'm cool that way. _In your dreams. _No honey, in your dreams. _I'm giving you the glare of death. _Again, no honey, you are giving yourself the glare of death._

Coming out of the daze, he looked at me.

He just looked at me. I saw tears build up in his eyes, but they didn't fall and we just continued to stare at each other.

After 15 minutes of silence, I couldn't hold it any more, I burst into tears and still, he just looked at me. He had a pained expression on his face, which told me that he was lost for words. I on the other hand was completely losing it. (In my head) Why…*sniff* won't he say anything? *sniff* (Out of my head). I started to walk towards his door and when I reached the handle, I turned back.

"I'm sorry…*hick*… that you didn't know and… and *sniff*… and I know that you probably don't want to see me again;" I sniffled and continued to talk, trying my best to get a hold of myself." I know it's been 24 years, but I really wanted to meet you and I just wanted to get to know you." I did want to know him; he was my mother's hero and a man who wrote great stories. "I just wanted you to know who I was. I understand if you don't want that, I completely do. I just thought you should know." I stood up and walked over to the door. I looked back and finally said, "I'm sorry for over whelming you with this information. I am so sorry." Another sniff. "I should have been more considerate. I should have called first. Thank you for your time…dad" With that I started to pull the door open.

"Wait." He said. "Wait, Sheila had a baby. She had my baby." His gaze was fixed at a picture on this desk and I nodded.

"She tried to tell you, but when she found out that you were getting married, she didn't want to be the other woman, no matter how miserable she was, she didn't want to be the reason for ruining your life, you know, incase, the lady you were marrying was the love of your live." I explained.

"She had my baby. She had you."

I nodded

"She did it all by herself. Did her family help, was she all alone?" He kept looking at the picture on his desk. The tears in his eyes were building up.

"My grandparents helped for the first couple of years, but, it got harder, they were getting old, they could only do so much. My uncles ran us out of the house, en my grandmother died." I clutched the straps of my one shoulder mini go-bag, recalling the vents that my mother told me about. I looked down at the floor. "They said that she was a disgrace to the family, so we left." The tears started flowing down my cheeks again. I had never told anyone that, and now, I was spilling all my secrets to a guy, who I had only known for 23 minutes and 56 seconds.

"What's your full name, sweetheart?" He asked me in the softest voice possible, tearing his gaze from the picture from his desk.

"Arianna Rosalie Rossi"

"You know, Rosalie, was my mother's name." He got up from his chair and started to walk up to me. He had a very soft and loving expression on his face and I saw tears come down his own face.

"I know, ma told me." I saw his arm reaching out for me and I took a step towards him and we hugged. We hugged for a long time. The longest time I have ever hugged anyone, in my entire life. His body felt warm, safe. I felt his love. I stood there, in his office, crying. He believed me and he accepted me. He wasn't mad. _And you were scared. _Don't ruin it.

* * *

The story is the same, but I made some fixes and I will upload the rest, from where I left off.

Please review :)

Thank you:)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After, what seemed like the longest hug ever, he looked at me, taking me in, from head to toe. I was wearing a woolen black coat over light blue full sleeved dress with an elastic layout, which hugged my figure, with black tights, and combat boots. I had diamond studs in my ears and my engagement ring on and I looked about twenty years old, maybe younger, without a single drop of make-up on me.

"You look, just like your mother"

I heard many people say that. I had my mom's clear alabaster skin, no freckles, but some faint scars, in the center of my left cheek from my pimple picking days. I had my dad's dark brown eyes and I think my hair was his too. It is jet black and is structured in curly locks around my face; I let it down because Chuck says that I look relaxed when my hair is down. And, let me tell you, it was hell, trying to manage my hair, during photo day. It wouldn't stay down and there were bits of hair going in all direction. And I had full pink lips. I am short; barely 5 foot 1 and I weigh a good 110 pounds. I am slight, I haven't always been this slight, but I am slight now.

Then, without thinking I blurted out; "To my knowledge, parents say that, so that they can feel a special bond between them and their child and this prompts emotions to form so that it is less likely that the parent would abandon their young." I looked at him again and I knew what I had said had hurt him, because the expression that he had, looked as if I had just hit him with a thousand bricks. I quickly apologized and told him that I had a compulsion to saying facts. Mom said it was a good habit, it allowed people to know a little more each day.

"Sweetheart, it's okay, I know you didn't mean it, I should be the one saying sorry. I should have called your mother. I am so sorry. I am so sorry. The pain you two have gone through…I am so sorry. I should have told your mother, about that women, but when she didn't call, I thought…" I looked at him, wondering what he was talking about and he caught my expression and then changed the topic. "That's all in the past now. I am so sorry."

I just stared at him; I didn't know what to say. So, he continued to talk.

"I know you can never forgive me for what happened. But, I just want you to know that I loved your mama very much and, that week, with her, was the most amazing time in my life. If I could do anything to change the last 24 years, I would. You hear me? I would" He looked straight into my eyes and had his hands cup mu small round face, and I just nodded and I put my head down on his shoulders and started crying again. "God, I should have recognized you when you walked in. I am a profiler, I should have seen the hints you were giving me. I… I have a daughter." He kept looking at me.

At some point, we ended up on the couch that was on the other side of the door, with a painting of a vase full of flowers hanging on top of it. And when we were comfortable we started talking. He asked me when I was born and I said that I had brought my birth certificate, in case he didn't believe that I was who I was and I told him the story of how ma went into labor a month early, after severe bleeding, she almost miscarried me, but she wouldn't have it. "She wouldn't let her body get rid of the one thing that connected her to you." I said. "She said that she would give a thousand lives to save mine and I said the same thing to her."

"I would give all my lives to have been there." He interjected and I smiled softly

"She told me that I was going to live and if I couldn't live then, she wouldn't want to live." I said softly, dad took everything in.

I continued to tell him about mom and I, and he patiently listened, never interrupting as I told the story, he just looked sad, like he had just woken up from a coma and everything in his life had changed. I told him I graduated High School at a fairly age, while not giving him the exact age. There was no reason to specify when exactly, I only met him, I didn't want to scare him off!

I told him, how mom thought that pre-school and kindergarten was useless for me and I was way smarter that all the kids in grade one, so I skipped ahead a few years and then continued with the rest of high school normally. I told him how mom made me hide my age from the other kids, because they knew that they would make fun of he, instead, she told me to be whoever I wanted to be, she told me to spontaneous and fun and make friends, so that I never felt lonely. I told him, what excuses I gave the older kids, when they said that I looked so young and I explained to them that I had a baby face and that I was as old as them. He laughed at that remark and said that mom was smart for saying that because one of his team members also skipped a few years and wasn't very welcome by his older peers. I left out the part about how used to be overweight and how when I went to school, the kids just thought that I looked young because I was fat.

Then I told him how I found one of his books at the book store, when I was eleven and since then, had read every single piece about him and then I finally told him about where we lived and how the Amanda Wang was mom's best friend and had taken care of us since the day that she was thrown out of the house. And about how mom always told me fictional stories about him, during my birthday, always promising me that he would come and find us one day.

"She always thought that you would come for her. She always thought that you loved her. She still loves you." I said.

He was quiet, tears coming down his eyes at a constant rate. His lips were quivering and he managed to say. "I did love her. I did. I have always thought about her. I still think about her now." He got up; walked over to his desk and he took a picture frame from where he was staring earlier. He looked at the picture and then he hand it to me.

It was the picture mom had of her and dad. The only picture she had of dad. This was their one and only picture. I looked at it. Shocked and surprised. They both looked so young in the picture, so happy, so… so… so in love.

"Mom has the same picture." I said. "You've kept this picture, all these years and you never wondered why she didn't call you?" I said, with a slight temper in my voice. I was rarely angry, mostly I was calm and collected and I liked working things out, but this was not the time. H had that picture all this time and even though it was incredibly romantic and sweet, be never made a move.

"I am sorry, I thought she never wanted to see me again, I called her a few weeks after I got back from New York, the operator said that the number had been disconnected." He was looking down, his face in shame and self-loathing.

"Mom never said anything."

"Ï think she was scared."

"Well, I know, but you could have come back and visit." I said in a softer gentler voice. I needed to saty calm. I did not come here to have a fight with him.

"Arianna, I should have, but things were becoming so busy here, work as piling up and I was the rook…"he stopped himself. Ï should have. I don't know what I was thinking and I should have. I swear to you, if I could go back in time. I would beat some sense into myself."

I laughed at that remark, because Einstein's theory of relatively and time travel where still under progress.

~Sigh~

I changed the topic and started telling him about my multiple degrees, not specifying the exact number. I think I like him. I am not going to scare him away by telling him the truth. I have done that enough times to know that I should just keep it to myself and wait for things to reveal themselves…

I continued to tell him that I had a steady job as a researcher for John's Hopkins, for Cell Engineering and Biochemistry and I was doing additional research work for the Neurology department. I also told him that I was probably going to change professions and do teaching because, it came easier to me and that there were far too many researchers anyway. Then, I proceeded to tell him about Chuck.

" So, dad," I had gotten used to saying that within the first 5 minutes of our conversation, "I have been seeing someone for the past two years and his name is Charles Stevens, Chuck for short and he is a Professor at Caltech and also the reason why I'm thinking of changing professions."

"I see. Do you love him?"

No one had asked me that, they all assumed that I had, but truthfully,, I didn't know. I loved him like an older brother, but I didn't know. I frowned a little, before I answered, "yes." It was a short reply and he knew something was wrong.

"Arianna Rosalie Rossi, I am a profiler and I know how to read a person and from what I'm seeing, I am not convinced, tell me more about him."

I proceeded to tell him about how Chuck used to be my mentor at Caltech and how we started out as friends and slowly escalated our friendship into something more and then I told him how old he was and he finally stopped me.

"Sweetheart, I know I have only known you for an hour or so, but can I be honest with you?"

I nodded, stopping myself from saying that it had been exactly 1 hour 10 minutes and 34 seconds.

"He is too old for you and I am assuming that I am not the only one who feels this way? I know that you have faced many hardships throughout your life and I am so sorry that I wasn't there for you when you were growing up. It was my fault for never checking up on your mom. I hope one day you can forgive me and we can move past this. Also, This Chuck, guy. What does he really mean to you?" He looked me straight in the eye and with all sincerity, he asked for my true honest feelings.

"He was there for me, when mom wasn't. He held my hand through the hard times, through the times when I just didn't want to live anymore, when I got my first boyfriend and he was there to pick up the pieces when my heart was broken. He was always the guy, you go to, type. I don't know. He was always there and I guess… we are comfortable with each other" I said, after much deliberation. I was really thinking back at all the times Chuck had helped me out. He listened to me talk when mom was going through her episodes. I didn't tell dad about mom's depression, because… This family is messed up enough.

Anyway, her episodes were never a major problem, but when it got really bad, we wouldn't speak for an entire week and that was worrying. My mom and I are best friends and we share everything, we talk about everything. There have never been secrets between us and we trust each other completely. But, my mom was lonely and after all that drama she went through with my uncles, she became one of the many victims of depression. During these times, I had to look after her; I was there to feed her, clean her up, talk to her, and bring her back to reality. When I turned eighteen, mom went through the worst episode of her life and I was all the way in California. Aunt Amanda looked after her, but she told me that mom was unresponsive for more than 2 weeks. I went back home as soon as I heard that and thereafter, mom was fine in about a few days. When I called her before, she told me that she was getting worse; she never mentioned that she was lonely. She just kept everything to herself, hoping that all her feelings would disappear. Mom had a habit of giving very little credit to herself for any accomplishment she had done.

So, when I was eighteen, mom told me to put in her a home, where trained nurses could take care of her, when I wasn't there and where I would know, that she was safe. I was reluctant and e even ended up fighting for a month, but she was obdurate and you don't mess with Shelia Mascari, when she has made up her mind. I learned that the hard way.

Growing up, money had always been tight. Mom took on 2 full time jobs and a part-time job. When I got into college early, the school offered to give me a full scholarship and a monthly allowance for me to use. They knew what type of 'circumstances' I was facing and tried their best to help. Then, mom finally slowed down, but that got her thinking about her life. She started thinking about how she got pregnant _(out of wedlock, my family is not the most religious family in the world, but this was the 80s, people weren't very accepting back then)_ when she was still in school, training to become a Nurse, how my grandfather never stood up for her, when my two uncles threw her out of the house and how she was a single mom, living in Manhattan, with half a College degree. The more she thought about it, the more depressed she got. The more she caught herself thinking about how life without me would have been like, the more she hated herself for thinking those thoughts. How do I know? She told me all this, during one of her many episodes. She would forget everything that happened during those times and it was like she blanked out for a few days and then everything went back to normal. She became her cheerful, bubbly self again. It didn't help when I left. Mom was all alone and the more time she had with her thoughts, the more dangerous she became to herself and there was nothing I could do.

I finally admitted mom into a home 2 months, 14 days, 3 hours, 8 minutes and 3 seconds after her worst episode was over and she told me how proud she was of me and how happy she was that I was so strong and capable. She said that I was the best daughter in the whole universe and that she would not change anything in the past 18 years. That brought tears to my eyes and I knew that mom had really meant it, from the bottom of her heart, she meant what she said and she was at peace with herself. She didn't have to worry about me anymore, she didn't have to worry about anything anymore, and she just had to be at peace with herself.

You might be wondering how I paid for all of this. Well, I saved all the allowance that was given to me by the school and I had quite a small fortune, I also had 2 part-time jobs, that, on in the bookstore near school and another one as a teacher's assistant, so that paid the bills for, about the first three years and then a year later, I became a full time researcher and, that stabilized things a little more and I had more free time. I won't lie, life was hard, but I am here today because I worked for it and I earned it and the circumstances of my family played a huge role in it. I wouldn't change anything for the world.

Anyway, Chuck was around to listen to me. He found a good home in Manhattan and he made the reservations and he talked to the staff there, when I didn't want to. He was there, when I had no one else to turn to and he didn't expect anything in return. _You never asked if he wanted anything in return. _Does there have to be a reason why friends help friends?

Oh and I should mention that I was his teaching assistant and we were friends, until turned 21 and then we started dating, right before I left for John's Hopkins . We had been close ever since I became his teaching assistant and we shared our life story and our ambitions and, so that we had a lot in common. He was the eldest of 3, all boys, parents were wealthy, and so money was never an issue for him. His dad was a doctor and his mom was a lawyer and , after his youngest brother was born, his mom quit and decided to be a stay at home mom. He never saw much of his father, but respected him deeply and was always trying to impress him.

His first love had always been Chemistry and he gained his tenure when he was 38, so right before we got engaged. He was the school's prized Professor. He was a tall, man, with a small build, but still bigger than me. He had short dirty blond hair, which was always messy, like he had just gotten out of bed and his skin was tanned by the California sun. His eyes were the deepest blue. If he didn't tell you his age, you would assume that he was only 30 years old. Yep! He looked really young for a man who was 40.

Chuck was a good guy. I mean, he never pushed me to do anything. He tried to get intimate with me once, but I shot him down saying that I didn't believe in sex before marriage. After everything that my mom went through, I was not going to let History repeat itself. So it is safe to say that I am a 23 year old virgin and oddly enough, I don't really care. It's just sex, right? There are more layers to a relationship than sex; there are emotional connections and psychological connections and then comes physical attraction. And besides, love happens with the brain, not the heart. The brain sends out hormones called dopamine and norepinephrine and Serotonin, that's why when you see your lover, you get the feeling of butterflies in your stomach and you feel your heart racing and pleasure. These three hormones are in the attraction phase. Oxytocin is the love hormone, which basically tells you that you are in love and the commitment part is from Vasopressin. I think I have all those, except for the one that makes my heart race, and the one for love. I do love him. Just, in a different. He is stable and can support me. I need that in my life. Love is like Science. I will figure it out and I will get good at it. I know I can. I just need some time.

I was quickly snapped out of my thoughts when my dad started speaking again. I tend to have a blank look and stare into space when I am deep in thought.

"Sweetheart. What you are telling me is not love. That is admiration. He is the father figure that you never had and I think you see him of more like a best friend, then a boyfriend."

"Dad, he is 40, I don't think he can be classified as a boyfriend." I laughed, trying to divert the direction of the conversation.

He laughed too and said that if I was happy, then he was happy, but he wanted to meet this guy. He was seemed like one of those macho dads who wanted to make sure that his baby girl was happy and doing the right thing. That brought more tears to my eyes and I said yes. Chuck was in Quantico with me. He said that I shouldn't have to face such a big issue on my own and just came with me. I know right. He seems like the perfect boyfriend, he understands and is sweet and I feel nothing! I am not going to ruin the best relationship of my life because I don't feel our Chemistry! Ironic! We both love Chemistry! But there is nothing, zilch! WHY DON'T I FEEL ANYTHING?! _Because you don't love him. _Who asked you? _ You did._

I looked at dad and said yes and asked if he was free that night and he said he was and so I said that I would like to have dinner with him and Chuck and he readily agreed. I think that after 23 years without knowing anything about me. He really wanted to get to know me and my boyfriend, who I still hadn't introduced as my fiancée. Oh well, I'll will tell him tonight!

I got up from the seat and I got his phone number and he told me, he would call me tonight and tell me where to meet him. I said alright. He walked me out of his office, with his hand in mine. He told me he wanted to introduce me to his team, who were the closest thing he had to a family… before me. I, personally thought it was too soon to introduce me to the family. Dad caught my look.

"When you leave, they will have a million questions about who you are and I figure, it's better to tell them who you are, rather than keep it a secret. It's never a good idea to keep secrets from your family."

I nodded and I understood what he meant.

So I agreed. As we walked, I found that I was quite a bit smaller than my dad. He looked about 5'9 and I was 5'1, I had always been a very small girl; when I turned 16, I finally realized that I was not going to grow any taller, no matter what I did and I did a lot of things. I did things like gymnastics, drinking milk, stretching…Well, none of that worked. I guess I just got my mom's gene, who is a petite woman who is barely 5'2! I didn't get a lot from my dad. But mom always said I had his ambition, so that was good.

Dad kept hold of my hand in his and walked me over to the four people that I had seen earlier staring at me. As soon as we got out of his door, I saw them quickly turn away from us and start talking, like they had been doing something they were not supposed to. As we approached then, I saw that there was another woman that had joined them. She was a very colorful woman, with bodacious jewelry and a hot pink dress that hugged her figure. Her blond hair was let down and she has a giant pink sunflower in her hair. She wore pink librarian glasses and had bright make up on her cheerful face. She seemed like a really cool person and I found myself thinking that the FBI is kind of like school; they had the weird, eccentric girl, the jock, the nerd, the pretty blond, the older senior, who is wise and knowing and my dad, the head master. The weird thing is, there was nobody hurting each other, the jock wasn't all over the pretty blond, the nerd was not all alone and the eccentric girl was not left alone. They looked like a family, they even acted like one.

My dad got to them and introduced me. He took one more look at me and I felt like he had a lot of pride in what he was about to say. "Hi guys."

"Hey Rossi" they all said, not in unison, but very close.

"Hi guys, I would like you to meet," before he could finish the young, guy, with the black sweater vest, who had his mouth open when he first saw me spoke. He looked really familiar… OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! Spencer Reid! Dr. Spencer Reid! OH MY GOD! _Keep your cool; he is just another fellow doctor who is also a genius and the Caltech idol! Keep your cool, don't start smiling like a maniac. _

"Arianna Rosalie Rossi, the youngest member of the Johns Hopkins's research team of Cell Engineering and Biochemistry. She was the one that wrote the article about the cell regeneration process through the lymphocytes ability to store and recreate memory of any harmful virus. It was quite interesting, really, it has been theorized, but this is the first I have heard of it actually being put into practice." When he finished he looked straight into me and smiled shyly and I saw him blush. He really was cute and he had cute nerdy glasses on, which kind of turned me on…. (This is big, I have never been turned on any anyone, as you might have guessed, I am not really turned on by Chuck, but this guy was really handsome and cute and he looked kind of awkward, but he had muscle, you just couldn't see it under that sweater vest) But there his body definitely had definition.

The rest of the team just stared at him, with their mouth slightly open. I am guessing that he did not tell the others he knew who I was. I guess, he was waiting for dad for formally introduce us.

Dad continued to say, "Yes, she is and I didn't not know about the article, but Reid, can I have a copy? I want to read it." The rest of the team laughed at Reid's blush and I stared at my dad, who actually cared about what I did; he actually wanted to read something that I had done! "And she is also my daughter." The moment he said that the whole team fell silent. The all looked at me, from head to toe, just like he had an hour 26 minutes and 22 seconds ago.

I felt a dad's arm go around my shoulder, almost in a protective gesture and I knew that he was bracing me for a sudden outburst of something….

They continued to stare and I had had enough staring for one afternoon. I positioned my hand in a wave and said. "Nice to meet you all, I am Arianna Rosalie Rossi and I just found my dad."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

They all kept looking at me.

"Well, as you all can tell, I did not know about Arianna, until just recently and I thought it would be better for her to see who my family is." He said, it looked like he was have an internal fight with himself, he knew that it was too early to tell his team members about me, but I think he really wanted me to be more at home, he didn't seem like he is trying to push me away. And he was welcoming me into his family. He must really want to get to know me.

"Hi, it nice to meet you, I'm Derek Morgan." Said the tall muscular guy, who had led me to my father, he held out his hand and I took it, his hand engulfed mine. I knew I was small, but way he shook y hand suggested that he thought I was going to break.

"Hi, I'm Jennifer Jereau, just call me JJ. It's really nice to meet you." She was the tall blond and she had the warmest smile, I could tell that she was a mother, because she had the 'mother's touch' when she shook my hand. She was gentle and loving and didn't question anything she was being told. She just accepted me.

Then came the other blond girl, the one with all the colours and she seemed like a girl who seemed like she was a really bold, outgoing person but used her wardrobe to distance her from something, it was clearly a wall, and she had built for herself, so that she wouldn't get hurt. "Hi! I'm Penelope Garcia! Goddess of all things knowing! But I might have to recheck my name, I certainly did not know about you!" She said, in the most cheerful and astonished voice I had heard, ever. She seemed fun, and my first assumption was correct, she was bold, not only was her fashion loud, she was loud too! I already liked her, and instead of shaking my hand, she pulled me in and hugged and whispered into my ear; "Welcome to the family."

I had a huge smile plastered on my face, when she said, that I had never heard anyone say that, not even Chuck's family. Sure, they had been nice and welcoming, but it seemed like they didn't see me part of their family yet. There were many reasons for that and I am pretty sure one of the reasons was that I did not have a father._ That could be why he wanted you to find your dad._

"Hi, I'm Alex Blake. It is nice to meet you." Said the older brunette, she firmly shook my hand and gave in a welcoming smile.

And finally, the young man, who had been sprouting facts, finally looked at me, with a little blush and said, "I'm Dr. Spencer Reid, it is really nice to meet you in person, I've read several of your dissertations and I must say, they are quite compelling and shows how far the medical community has come since the 70s, considering that advanced medicine only started taking place about 30 years ago." When he finished, I looked at him. He was Dr. Spencer Reid. The idol at Caltech! I used his studies on the Molecular Disassociation of the Atomic nuclei in Sub Atomic Procedures on my thesis! He was the reason I got a good grade! He was the reason I understood so much about that topic! WOW Spencer Reid! WOW. That reminds me, I should get his opinion on the research I'm doing on stem cells, he might know a few things I missed and I can talk to him! WOW!

My mouth twitched and I had a huge grin on my face, I couldn't keep my cool anymore! I had just met my father and the Caltech Idol. I waited for his hand to reach out, but he firmly kept his hands behind his back. I took the initiative and held mine forward, I saw him twitch a little, and it looked like he wanted to shake my hand, but was too scared to touch me. A genius like him might have some type of phobia, maybe slight autism of maybe Asperger's syndrome. My guess was confirmed was when dad whispered-

"Spencer doesn't like to be touched." I looked up at him and looked back at Spencer. Oh well, guess I'll just keep talking.

"Dr. Reid, I know who you are too, I have also read several of your dissertations and I used your Chemistry one as a reference when I was doing my PhD at Caltech. You really know how to get to the point and I found your research very stimulating, you helped me a lot with my thesis, without that article, I can safely say, I wouldn't be where I am today. Thank you so much! Oh! And you were very famous in school, when I just got into Caltech the whole school was talking about you! About the brilliant genius who had 3 PhDs, 2 Masters and got into the FBI! I really wanted to meet you. I thought you would come back to school and give guest lectures, but you never did…" _You do know that you also have 3 PhDs and 2 Masters and you have 2 bachelors as well? _I don't need to tell him that, think about the psychology behind that… _I am just saying you are at the same level as this guy. _But he saves lives. _So do you. _But he catches bad guys. _You find out the bad genetics and research the brain and figure out medical mysteries. _So? _So you should be able to see him as your equal._ Uh! _What? _He's known dad longer. _You've known Chuck longer. _That is just random! _You are the one that bought your father into this._

I ignored my overly active brain and continued to talk; "when I got into school, you were 21 and you were gone by then, I think you were in MIT then and then joined the FBI when you were 23, right?" I knew the answer and I tried to sound as natural as possible. He was an idol, back in school; my friends would have gone nuts, if they knew I was talking to him. Believe me, my friends are really into nerdy geniuses and if they knew I was here, they would do anything to trade places with me, and I mean _anything._ UGHHHH! I should have known that he was on dad's team. The BAU! DUHHHHHH! _Well, there is more than one team. Anyway, he really has changed. I know! T_he pictures of him in school show him as a total geek- which, I find totally hot! - And his hair is shorter and he has his glasses now, the pointy rimmed kind. So cute! *_Ah Ahem* _

"Wow, really! Wow, it's an honor. Thank you; I am a great fan of your work too!" He seemed to be at a loss for words, but he just kept rambling.

I kept smiling and dad started to talk.

"I hope all of you will treat her like family and treat her like family too." He said

I smiled and everyone nodded and smiled as well.

"I'll see you tonight, sweetheart."

"Okay. It's nice to finally meet you." I hugged him, in an awkward manner and I walked towards the lift. I turned back and said a final farewell to everyone else and got in.

**Rossi's POV**

I have a daughter. I have a daughter. I AM A FATHER!

All my life, all I wanted was a family and now I have a daughter. I must be the luckiest man in the world. But, I'm a bad father. I didn't even know she existed and she had to find me. What a great cop I am!

I should get Garcia to do a background check, see if I can find out anything else about her. I want to know her. I need to know her. She hasn't been telling me anything in great detail. I don't blame her; she probably doesn't feel very comfortable with me yet. But, I will change that. She is a part of me. She is my daughter. I wish her mom would have tried harder to call. I really wish that. Sheila was a beautiful, wonderful, one of a kind girl. Why didn't I go back? I should have called her after everything happened. What was I thinking getting engaged to Carolyn? I should have waited. I should have. I should have gone back and told Sheila that I… that I…that…. I loved her. I loved Sheila. Carolyn reminded me of her. What I did was unforgiveable. I had no right to use Carolyn like that. I had no right to make her Sheila's replacement. I had to right.

I have made everyone in my life miserable. The only people I seem to make happy are divorce lawyers. What is wrong with me?

I should check on Sheila.

"Kitten, can I ask for a favor?" I asked Garcia

"Sure my Italian stallion."

"Can you search up everything about Arianna and Shelia _Mascari?" _

"Sure." She didn't ask any questions, I assumed that she knew what was troubling me. "So what's troubling you?" She asked, I think I had a frown on my face, the ones I usually get when I am questioning everything. I missed 23 years of my baby's life.

"I need to know, how she grew up. I want to be prepared before tonight's dinner. I need to know what I should talk about, what I can't and…and…and what my little girl was like. How her mom was…is. I need to know more."

"Okay, let's see." She as typing away in on her keyboard, in her 'lair', which was a small room fitted with half a dozen monitors. Garcia was a computer genius and she is a proud one. I am so glad that I know her and am on her good side. "She is a genius, more of a genius than our boy wonder! WOW, it says here that she has an IQ of more than 188, because, an hour into the test, she fainted because she had a fever and they never finished the IQ test, she never finished it after that, but there was no doubt she is a genius. Um… like the boy wonder, she started College at 12, but got out of high school 10. It seems that she took 2 years off. There's no trace of why. She was valedictorian. She got into Caltech, graduated top of her class. She has PhDs in Chemistry and Psychology and Neuroscience. Masters in Math and Biology and she is currently doing her Bachelors in Anthropology and Criminology." Garcia stopped a little, taking in a deep breath; her eyes were wide with surprise, so were mine. I knew Arianna was smart, but she as a true genius. But she didn't act or behave like Reid, she was so calm and she blended in. Garcia looked up at me and I met her eyes. "Sir, you have a girl wonder. She is amazing! She is also a certified professor and she works at John's Hopkins as a researcher and she gives guest lectures all over the world. She was just in Paris last year! Lucky girl!

"She was a scholarship kid, full ride, she had an allowance from the school and she had two part time jobs, one, in a book store and another one as a professor's assistant. She's has a pretty interesting life, good grades, she has Facebook, do you want me to see her social life?"

I was shocked! She said she had multiple degrees, but she didn't say anything about being a genius, she only said that she skipped a few years!

"Okay, she has lots of friends, she smart, she set her account on _private_. She is one of the few smart ones, who value their privacy. Let's see…. There aren't many photos of her. Um… Oh!"

"What is it?"

"Nothing, it's just… She's engaged! WOW! Girl genius is on a roll!" Garcia yelled. She looked so happy for Arianna, she was genuinely happy for my daughter.

"To who?"

"To a Charles Stevens."

"Nickname, Chuck?" I sighed. I guess this is why she wanted me to meet him. My little girl is getting married…

"Yeah. I'm assuming she told you?"

"She told me he was a boyfriend, but I didn't know she was getting married."

"Oh."

"Keep going."

"Okay, there is a picture of her and her mom; do you want to see it?"

"Yes."

The picture of them was very peaceful. They were in a garden; there was greenery on both sides of the picture. She and her mom where holding hands. Sheila looked beautiful. Her hair so long, her skin so fair. She was gorgeous. No, she is gorgeous. How the hell did I let her slip through my fingers?

"Kitten, can you check on Sheila Mascari now, I want to know how she has been."

"Yes sir." She replied and went back to her fanatic typing. After a few seconds…"Sir, I think you should hear this. When our Girl Genius graduated from High School, her mom was hospitalized. The reports say that she was there for a week due to mental stress and depression. She continued to have episodes throughout the two years and she finally reached stability when Arianna was 12. And it says here that she was admitted due to physical exhaustion several times after the initial stressor. Arianna admitted her to a nursing home 5 years ago; um… it's a nursing home in New York, the reason for admission was because she was unable to take care of her mental or physical health. It says here that, her mother is about to be transferred to an institute near California and they are processing the paper work now."

Sheila is in a home. Why didn't Arianna tell me? _She doesn't know you yet, of course she wouldn't tell you. You've been gone all her life and she has handled everything on her own. She doesn't know if she can trust you, she's keeping her distance, so she doesn't end up getting hurt. _I am not going to hurt my **_daughter_**.

Sheila is only 6 years younger than me. She was so bright and lively and full of wonder. She had so many dreams. It's my fault she couldn't handle the stress anymore. It's my entire fault. If I hadn't left, then we could have been together. And Arianna had no one to help her. She did this all on her own. She was so strong and she found me.

Wait. California?

"Garcia, where does Charles Stevens live or work?"

"California, he's a Chemistry Professor in Caltech."

He was a professor at Caltech, he was 17 years older than my daughter and he taught Chemistry, she has a PhD in Chemistry. "Can you see if he was her teacher?"

"Sure can do! Yep. Ohhhh! She was his teaching assistant."

My daughter is dating her teacher. By mentor, she meant teacher! What?! WHAT?! Why hasn't she told me this? _Do you really think that is something you say during a first meeting? _I am her father I have a right to know. _No, you just became her father, up until now, you have only been a stranger._

I took my phone out and called Arianna.

"Sweetheart, its dad. For dinner, there's a restaurant next to the FBI headquarters. It's called Ruzinki's. I'll text you the address. I'll see you at 8:00…. Okay. See you then."

* * *

Please Review!

Fact: More revies, more story, closer you get to the juicy part...closer you feel satisfied...Revie please!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Arianna's POV**

I met my dad. I finally got to meet him. I have always resented my dad because I though he had left us, but being with him today, he didn't seem like the guy that wouldn't want to know anything about his child. He seemed like the type of person, who was always there for his family. Hard to believe, with that job he has, but that was the feeling I got. I think I'm starting to like my dad.

_I love you  
Like I never ever loved no one before you  
Pretty pretty boy you're mine  
Just tell me you love me too  
Oh my pretty pretty boy …_

My phone rang. Don't judge. I like M2M, they sound really nice and relaxing and they really helped me with my mom. She gets really calm when she listens to relaxing music. She used to listen to a lot of classical music, back in the day. She was actually a violinist, she was good, but not that good, I think she got up to grade 7 and quit because she was tired of how it felt under her neck. I always wanted to learn how to play a musical instrument, but there was never enough money... _But then you went to University and you learned how to play the piano, all by yourself!_ Not all by myself, Jo helped me; she taught me the basics… _But you learned everything else by yourself. _You know here is a reason why I don't tell people about how I am academically! I don't want them to feel threatened. I like making friends and they only need to know the bare minimum about me. As a Psychologist, I feel I should not present myself as a vulnerable individual. _You read that in his book. _Did not. _Did to! _Did I mention I hate you? _Aww! I love you too. Pick up your phone._

"Hello?"

"Sweetheart, its dad. For dinner, there's a restaurant next to the FBI headquarters. It's called Ruzinki's. I'll text you the address. I'll see you at 8:00."

"Okay, I'll bring Chuck. See you then."

"Okay."

Dad sounded frustrated and anxious. He was clearly worried and kind of sad, in a surprised sort of way. I don't know what's wrong, but I am sure I'll find out tonight. _ You know he could have done a background check you. _That saves me the trouble of telling him about mom and my brain. _Aren't you supposed to be bothered about this? _I have had my fair share of crime shows, I surprised he didn't do it sooner. _You still don't trust him? _I never said that! _You told him the bare minimum! _So?! I need to know that he's not going to leave, I don't want to scare him off by telling him, what a freak I was! _He's your dad, he's not going to leave you and Dr. Reid is also a genius is he a freak? _How do you know! People might present themselves a certain way and then do a complete 180 and hurt you. And for your information, Dr. Reid is not one, but if my life experience and his are anything alike, then, at some point or another, he must have thought himself as one!

I got to my hotel and headed to my room. Chuck was already there. He must have heard me put the keys in because as soon as I opened the, door, he was in front of me, holding me and hugging me. I liked it when he hugged me, he was always gentle with me and I am pretty sure he always will be. He looked into my eyes and I into his. He has the deepest shade of grey eyes; I stared at them all the time when we were talking of reading or watching TV. I just loved them. His blond hair was fashionably messed and his tanned skin was glowing. He kept his gaze and his eyes filled with knowing and compassion.

"I take it that the meeting went well?" His voice was deep, soothing, calm, and it did nothing for me. I don't know what is wrong with me. I mean any girl would go gaga if they had someone like Chuck. I know they would. My friends did, but for some reason I …UGGGUGUGUHHH! Maybe dad was right, maybe I do see him as a father figure. _I have been saying that to you for the past 3 years and now you choose to admit it to yourself, only because daddy dearest pointed it out? You have only known him for an hour! _Maybe… I needed a second opinion…

_I'm kind of glad we haven't had sex yet…. (If you know what I mean…)_. We are not going to talk about my sex life! _I'm just saying, I glad, mom always did say, you will know, when you know. _

But, I am attracted to Chuck, but in a best friend kind of way, not; 'I love you so much, please take me now…' kind of way. Am I making any sense? I know I'm rambling, let me ramble, after everything that has happened this afternoon, I need this. _Dad was the only one who pointed out that you might be using Chuck as a father figure and Chuck…_ wants to marry me, because he loves me?… Am I a horrible human being? Why can't I fall in love?

"Yeah, it went great. We talked for hours and there was lots of crying and he's not a bad person. He cares." I looked down, remembering everything that had happened, as soon as I told him who I was.

"That's great Arianna! What did he say about our wedding?"

"Um… I haven't told him yet. But we are going out to dinner tonight and you are coming to and I thought it would be better to tell him with you there?"

"WHAT? Arianna the only reason we are here is so that you can tell him who you are and ask him to come to the wedding. I don't need to remind you how much money is going to waste just so you can stay here for one more night. And what happened to '_if he doesn't like it, he doesn't have to'_?" Chuck's nose was snarling. Did I forget to mentions Chuck is very 'protective' about money? He has always been like that. I know what you are thinking; _He's a professor and he has his tenure, so why is he worrying about money, aren't professor from Caltech paid very well?_ To answer your question, yes they are paid very well, but Chuck has always acted like this, every time we do a little shopping, like buy Christmas presents for friends, he starts to complain as soon as the bill goes above $50. I don't know why and I have never asked him why.

When we had a teacher-student relationship, I didn't notice this obsession of his. But within the first 2 months, 2 weeks, 6 days, 43 minutes and 13 seconds of our relationship, he started nagging me about money and how to "spend" it. Money had always been an issue for me, not for him. He came from a wealthy family. I did not! Oh! And the shouting part? I think he really wants to get married soon… Again, I don' know why he wants to, but he does. He must really love me. ~Sigh~ Why is he so eager to get married and should I be worried that I'm not really looking forward to a church wedding, with 100 of his closet family members and a couple of my friends? Did I mention, we are the ones paying for the wedding, you'd think he would go light on the number of people he was inviting to the wedding, but I guess not?

"Sorry, it's just he said, that he wanted to meet you first and he I didn't want to overwhelm him, by telling him. He already felt terrible about missing 23 years of my life." I said in the softest voice. I learned over the years, that when Chuck starts to get upset over money or starts to scream, I should just talk in the softest baby voice possible. It never fails.

This is what I should have heard;_ "Oh. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled. I know this is a big step in your life and I should have been more considerate. The money doesn't matter, as long as you are happy_."

But this is reality: "I don't remember you being such a daddy's girl. Where is the Arianna that didn't give a damn that she didn't have a father? An hour with him and you've become daddy's little girl! And remember we are paying for the wedding! We need to save every penny possible. Do you know how much this wedding cost?" He sounded angrier. Okay, fine, Chuck also has a temper problem, but really he is they sweeties gut ever, when he is not mad…

"We could elope?" _Are you really suggesting that?_ _I mean, you didn't even want to have a church wedding. Let alone, actually get married._ And now I'm suggesting that we should elope! I know! I am crazy. No, I'm suggesting that so that he feels that I care as much about this relationship as he does.

"That's illegal! And we've already paid a deposit on reception venue."

I looked down at my watch; it was 6:45 pm. I needed to get ready. I looked up at Chuck and I could feel the energy draining from my body. I don't like arguing. I have never been good at them and I have never won any of them with Chuck… Let me tell you a story…

_This is an interesting one. It is about how Chuck proposed to me. Okay, so you know that he proposed to me on my 23__th__ birthday (July 21__th__ 2012), what I didn't tell you was how he proposed. My research friends had gone out of their way to organize a party of me in the research lounge. There were banners everywhere saying "Happy Birthday!" or "We love you!" or "You are such a great person!" Not that any of those things are false… Anyway, they were there, they bought cake and drinks and snacks and we were all having a great time. I loved my friends and they were the sweetest bunch you have ever met, I swear. And I swear, they were so much better than Chuck, like a 195 times better. So, half way through the party, I get a call from Chuck, because he was still in California and apparently got held up with some work. He sings me Happy Birthday and then says; 'do you want to get married?'_

_ I am not kidding you. I got proposed to over a phone call. Then, this gets better, he says; "say yes, because I have already booked the venue and I have told all my friends that we are getting married in March 2013." I remember standing there in shock and I asked what had both this sudden decision, he said that he just wanted to get married and because we were together for this long, we should just go ahead and do it. I was going to say no, but then he brought up my mother, how she would be happier if I were to settle down and not end up like her. He was being downright rude that day, but I was still getting over the shock of being proposed to over a phone call. I considered what he had said and finally, I said alright. If it would bring my mother some peace, I wouldn't mind. She already sacrificed so much for me. I can do this one thing for her. You probably think that I am the most passive human being on this planet. Right now, I wouldn't disagree with you. Okay lash back over, let's go back to reality._

"Look, Chuck, it's almost 7:00, we need to get ready, we are going to meet my dad at 8:00 and I don't want to be late and we still need to find this place." With those words, I strode off to the bathroom and I started crying. My dad was right; Chuck was nothing more than a substitute father figure. I didn't love him. I'm not sure if he even loves me. He is clearly using me for something, the way he is so persistent about getting married and the way he asked me to marry him. It always bugged me. He asked me to get married to him in July that was 5 months ago. If he didn't ask me that, I would have never gone out of my way to meet my dad. I continued to sob, but I muffled my cried in the towels in the bathroom. What have I done?

**Rossi's POV**

It's 7:40 now.

After my phone call with Arianna, I had Garcia do a background check on Chuck and his family. What I found was terrible and I have a feeling that Arianna knows nothing about him.

Chuck's family is from upper middle class, his parents have good jobs, and they are all fine. But Chuck. He's not fine. He is a criminal. When he was 17, he was charged with driving under the influence of drugs, when he was 19, he was charged of aggravated assault and battery on a 17 year old, who he had met at a party, all charges were dropped against him, the reason was never discovered. When he was 20 he got in to another fight, this time in Las Vegas, it was in a Casino and he was also drunk. By the age of 25, he was a compulsive gambler and had 5 loan sharks at his tail. His parents paid for everything. He transferred to Caltech the following year and finished his PhD in Chemistry. When he was 30, he was caught making counterfeit money; it was never reported to the police because he claimed to be doing an 'experiment' on it. The Dean at Caltech was also his friend, so he wasn't fired. He met my daughter when he was 35, she was 18.

He got his tenure this year and he also got engaged to my daughter. This guy is a sleazebag. He is using my baby and I will NOT HAVE IT. I might now know why, but I will find out. He is going to hurt her and I know it. She cannot marry him and I will make her understand. My baby deserves the best of the best.

He must have fed her lie after lie. My baby is a genius and I know if she knew what he was really like she wouldn't be going through with is.

Its 7:55 now.

**Garcia's POV**

Okay my great Italian Stallion has a daughter! What a surprise! I mean WOW!

So I helped him check out her family and her boyfriend's and what I found was not good. As soon as he found out about the boyfriend, he rushed out in furry. The boyfriend is bad news… I hope he doesn't do something he will regret.

It's better to be safe than sorry. I need help.

I walked over to Morgan's desk and leaned over. God h was so hot! Why doesn't he see that I am in love with him? _Penelope, this is not the time, Rossi needs your help right now and so does girl genius._

"My God of Chocolate thunder, will do you me a favor?" I found Morgan and the gang at their desks still discussing what had just happened. After 5 years of working with Rossi and knowing that he never had children and now, seeing that he did have children was, for lack of a better word, WOW.

"Sure baby girl, what do you need?"

"Okay, um… Rossi had me check out some of Girl's Genius's past and her personal life and we found something very disturbing."

"I knew she was a genius!" Boy genius couldn't contain his excitement! He was glowing and had a huge smile on his face. I might not be a profiler, but anyone could tell that he was crushing on Arianna.

"Don't worry Boy Genius; you will always be my first." That got him calm down and he blushed hard. NO sexual pun, intended!

"Yeah so what did you find baby girl?"

"Now, I'm only going to telling you this because I think Rossi's going to do something stupid and I really don't want girl genius to be upset tonight and they finally just net, they should be talking things slow, but that's going to be hard with girl genius has gotten herself into."

"Garcia, just tell us." It was Blake this time. She had only been with us a few months, but she seemed to fit perfectly into the family.

"Yeah, what's wrong, we are all family here." Said JJ, coming out of her office, I must have been really loud, if she heard me say I that on her office.

I lowered my voice and started to explain the situation regarding her boyfriend. I tried to leave out any other person stuff, because she as too much like boy genius, it might have made him unhappy. After I finished, Morgan, Reid and JJ all got up and headed out towards the elevator. Blake said that she still didn't know Rossi that well and it would be wrong if she interfered with something like this, and she had a Skype date with her husband. She only got to see him, ever so often, so none of us said anything and went about our business.

"We've got this baby girl; we'll let you know if anything happens."

"Thanks cupcake. Try to be subtle and make sure he doesn't know you are there." I bid them farewell and headed back to my lair.


	6. Chapter 6

Hi everyone! I am so sorry that this took me so long to do. I guess after the fanfic side deleted this story, I have been scared to put it back up and I have school and I keep getting bombed with test!

Well, this chapter is finally up and I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

* * *

Chapter 6

**Reid's POV**

**I think I like Arianna. She seems really cool and she's so much like me. I think if we can get to know each other more, she will understand what type of person I am. I don't know a lot about her, but I know that she must be really strong if she is putting up with this boyfriend of hers. Did you know that NEARLY 60 % OF ALL YOUNG WOMEN HAVE EXPERIENCED ABUSE! I'm not saying that I think Arianna has, she didn't show any signs of being physically abused or mentally abused. She looked normal and healthy, but she does have a PhD in Psychology and she might be able to hide her emotions well, especially around profilers.**

Let's look at the statistics, around 30% of all women polled said they'd never been in an abusive relationship but then reported experiencing abusive behavior. 23% of those women said they'd suffered physical violence, such as being slapped or punched. 94% cited emotional abuse. "Emotional abuse almost always escalates to physical violence," says Diane Lass, Ph.D., a clinical psychologist at the Family Justice Center in San Diego. What if Arianna is experiencing this type of violence? She seems like such a good person; she shouldn't have to deal with that.

"Hey, kid, what's on your mind?" said Morgan from the driver's seat.

"Did you know that 24% of women in abusive relationships have not told anyone they're being harmed? Similarly, 37% of women who have _known_ someone in such a relationship never said anything to that person—or to the authorities. And 62% of these women who reported they had been in these relationships said that having the support of a friend, family member or coworker helped them get through the relationship safely. And out of that 62%, 42% of women who were in an abusive relationship and told someone they were being hurt said doing so helped them get out."

"Kid, we don't know if she is being abused, if she is, we would know, weren't you profiling her when Rossi introduced us?"

"Morgan, we don't know anything about this girl, all we know is that she is Rossi's long lost daughter and wants to get to know her father." said JJ. She sounded knowing and worried. I think she knew that Arianna was in an abusive relationship.

"And she has an IQ that is as high as mine and that she works for John's Hopkins" I said quietly as possible. I received looks from bot of my teammates, not glares, but looks, like they looks I get when I remind them that I have an IQ of 187 and an eidetic and can read 20 000 words per minute.

"Well, we don't know how it started and there are always reason behind how an abusive relationship started and why they are still together," said JJ.

"He could be dominating her and not giving her a chance to get out of the relationship and by marrying her, he's going to reinforce that dominance and then trap her. The history of violence, tells us that he's going to keep it up and if Arianna is not careful, he might hurt her, real bad." Explained Morgan.

Morgan was right, all abusive partners find a way to trap their victims so that they don't fight them anymore and just take the beating. It is common for most women to have Stockholm syndrome during and after the period of time they have been with their abusive partners. I know I am saying all these facts here, but I feel scared for Arianna. I think I really might like her and you know that I only ramble when I am shy or tense or… or… or… talking to someone I like… This feels like that time with Lila. It was a short affair, but with a bittersweet ending. I' haven't felt like that in a long, long, long time.

Morgan pulled over and declared that we had arrived; it was 7:55 pm. 5 more minutes

* * *

Please Review:)


	7. Chapter 7

**I managed to get another one done! YAY!**

* * *

Chapter 7

**Arianna's POV**

Okay. Okay, Okay. We are here.

My dad is going to meet Chuck for the first and I am not sure, I want him to meet Chuck anymore. After everything that happened this afternoon, Chuck is still angry with me and when he is angry; there is no telling what he will do.

_You know, for a genius you are missing something and I know it._

I know that something isn't right. I've seen the signs. Chuck has become extremely edgy. His temper has gotten worse in the past few months; he also seems to be taking on more vacation time. I think I'll see how he acts tonight and afterwards, it things don't change and if I can stop myself from saying that it _might be_ 'wedding jitters' I will break things off. I need to. I found my dad and now I feel like I found my other half that will keep me steady. I don't need Chuck to help me. I know he has helped me through a lot, but he isn't the man that I started a relationship with.

_And what about mom?_

She will be fine, growing up, my mama always told me to find a guy that respected me, that valued my opinion, who listened to me and took my advice, which was kind and caring and would protect me, even if all hell froze over. She told me not to fall or _end up _with a guy, who I felt was using me for his own selfish needs. And even though I know that it will bring her some peace to see me settle down, I don't think I'm ready! Besides, it was recorded that in 2011, the average age for a women to get married was 29 years old, and for men it was 32 years old. And, a 15-year-long study found that a person's happiness level before marriage was the best predictor of happiness after marriage. In other words, marriage won't automatically make one happy. And the probability of a first marriage ending in a divorce within 5 years is 20%, but the probability of a premarital cohabitation breaking up within 5 years is 49%. After 10 years, the probability of a first marriage ending is 33%, compared with 62% for cohabitations. Chuck and I have been together since I was 18, that's nearly 5 years, though we officially started dating when I turned 20, we still don't live together, but we have been together a long time and in all that time, I feel like I am seeing a whole different side of him in these 6 months alone. I don't know if I can spend the rest of my life with someone who I don't even recognize.

I walked through the doors and I saw dad, sitting at the table in the center of the room, his hands were interlinked together and his and he had a look of worry on his face. You know, there are two elements to the stress response. The first is the perception of the challenge. The second is an automatic physiological reaction called the "fight or flight" response that brings on a surge of adrenaline and sets your body on red alert. There was a time when the "fight or flight" response protected our ancestors from such dangers as wild animals that could easily make a meal out of them. Although we don't ordinarily encounter wild animals we need to run from today, dangers still exist. They're there in the form of a demanding coworker, a colicky baby, or a dispute with a loved one, or the first meeting with your dad and a tempered boyfriend, who is showing signs of aggression and manipulation.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see three figures, sitting right next to the door, with their faces hidden behind 3 menus, they seemed to be really engrossed in the menu, and yes, they did look like they were trying to hide. For FBI agents, they aren't the stealthiest people. It was Derek, JJ and… Oh! Dr. Reid!

C_alm yourself down!_

It was fairly obvious, that the way they were hiding and that my dad didn't know they were there. He looked too focused to even see that they were hiding their. I turned my focus back to my dad. If they wanted to keep an eye on him, that's their business, I just hope Chuck behaves.

I walked up to my dad and called out.

"Hey dad, have you been waiting long?"

"Hi sweetheart, no I just got here a few minutes ago." He stood up and looked at Chuck.

"Um… Dad, this is Charles Stevens. Charles this is my father." I nervously looked at Charles and then back at dad as he held out his hand for a shake.

"It's nice to finally meet you." Chuck said coolly, over a brief cold hand shake.

"It's nice to meet you to." replied dad.

**Reid's POV**

I can't hear what they are saying. I mean I can see their body language and I assume that they are going through the basic introductions, but it is only a matter of time before Rossi changes the subject and tries to show Chuck as the fraud that he is. Wait. What if Arianna knows him a scumbag? What if she knows and she still loves him. I mean they have been together for 5 years, that's long enough to know you partner right?

With the menu still covering my face, I hissed at Morgan and JJ. "Can you guys hear anything that they are saying?"

"A little bit, I can make out some of the words, but I can't hear the whole sentence." Morgan's head was shifted and his menu was placed under his elbow, he had the back of his head facing them, so he was fine, it was JJ and I who had trouble hiding ourselves, correction, it was me. JJ had a scarf around her head, which covered her blond her and she put on some shades and dark red lipstick, she looked like a whole different person, kind of like Jean Harlow from the 1930's.

I asked her for the shades and she gave them to me, while, she took my spectacles.

I looked over at Arianna, her curly black her sat neatly on her shoulders, her body was beautifully accented with the simple white dress she was wearing. She had a light blue sweater on and was wearing black tights and black heels. Her hair was different to this afternoon, it was tied in a high pony tail, and there were black curls forming down to her shoulders, she had bangs, which were short and curled around her oval face, teasing her ears and eyes. She had little makeup on; actually, she only had lip gloss on, or lip-bum. I don't know, I'm a guy, we aren't supposed to know this stuff! We aren't right? None the less, she looked beautiful. Wait. This is Rossi's daughter. The man who treats me like a nephew. She's about to get married. I shouldn't be thinking these things. It's immoral for me to have feelings for a woman who is already taken. I look up at her again.

_She's wonderful, she just like you. She's nice, so what if you've only had a 2 minute, 43 second conversation with her and what if there is only a 22% truth in what people refer to as "love at first sight." _

_Wait, love… That's going too far. Let's stick to 'like' for now._

I can see Chuck sitting down after taking Rossi's hand. He's fairly good looking, his build is bigger than mine, but from what I saw outside, he's a good 5.89 inches shorter than me. He is thin. With a medium built, he has some accented muscles and you can see them through his tight dress shirt, under his suit. . He has dirty blond hair and blue eyes.

_Why do girls always go for the blond hair blue eyes?_

I mean, I don't look that bad, I'm not as muscular as him, but I have a good body, I'm not skinny like everyone thinks I am, I have a fair bit of muscle. Did you know, the average adult male has about 50% more muscle mass and 50% less body fat than the average adult female? Well, it's true and I think I fit that bill. Chuck is wearing a black suit, with a purple tie and he looks calm, almost too calm, there's none of that tension that is usually there when you meet your potential in-laws for the very first time. I know all about that tension, I have heard JJ go on and on and on about it when she first met Will's family and Rossi for 3 different women!

He has his arm around her back, slightly brushing his fingers against her arm and he is slowing smiling at Rossi. He must have said something funny or interesting. Arianna became stiff as soon as he put his hands on here. I can see him squeeze her, tightly and I can see the pain and discomfort that she is feeling. Rossi seems to have noticed to and I see his lips moving and judging from their body language I think they are saying;

"_Are you okay sweetheart, you are all tense." Rossi says._

_"Oh, I think she's just worried about how tonight is going to go. You know, first time meeting the in-laws." Replies Chuck; not giving Arianna a chance to speak. _

_"In-laws?"_

_"Oh, Arianna did you not tell him yet?" I _know for a fact that that is a fake voice; I have heard enough domestically violent Unsubs use it.

_"I guess I never got around to saying it. Dad we are getting married, in March. I hope you can come." _She still looking stiff, she was clearly having trouble with this conversation and she didn't even look happy.

Rossi didn't say anything; he didn't even have any expression on him. He fixed his gaze on a spot on the table and asked;

_"Tell me how you two met."_

Arianna didn't answer, she like Rossi started to focus on a spot on the table.

"_We met back in Caltech. She was my teaching assistant and when she turned 20, I finally got the guts to ask her out and then everything fell into place. I'm really lucky to have her." _Chuck was the one that answered the question, it was painfully obvious that Arianna was having second thoughts about her personal life; her body language was tiff, she avoided eye contact with both of the people on the table and she tried to get Chuck's hand off her.

Rossi 'hmmmmed' in response, not looking very impressed and I saw him look up at Chuck. He had a fire in his eye. He was profiling his daughter! That was the same look he got when he had his answers to a question that he couldn't figure out! "_Chuck, tell me about yourself, you family, you career."_

_"Sure. My father is a Cardiologist, my mother was a lawyer I have 2 brothers, one is 29 years old and he is a Surgeon. The other is 27 years old and has decided to become a prosecutor. I had a pretty normal childhood, never really got into any trouble." _He was lying! If we hadn't heard about what he was really like from Garcia, we would have never guessed. He sounded too natural.

He continued to talk_; "I like to read, watch football and spend time with Arianna. I am a go getter and I am a professor at Caltech, I teach Chemistry, that's how we met. I love teaching and I know I am going to continue with it for the rest of my life. I want to start a family and I want to do that with Arianna." _Okay. Okay! That was totally rehearsed! I mean statically, 92% of people who are asked questions out of the blue like that are bound to be stutter and think of good qualities to say to them.

That earned a look from Arianna_. _She looked up from her spot and in all geniuses, she was shocked. Her eyes crumpled and she looked up at Chuck. She looked confused and slightly startled and definitely angry…

**Arianna's POV **

What?! What?! What the hell is all this crap about a family! For as long as I have known him, he has always said that children are nothing but a hindrance that wake you up at ungodly times of the night and give little back for all the years you have invested in them! He was plainly LYING TO MY DAD! WHAT?!

"When did you want a family? You have never discussed it with me before."

"Ari, I have always wanted one, you know that I love you and I want kids with you." He was hissing at this point and had a look of murder in his eyes; he was expecting me to play along! Can you believe it! I've known this man for 5 years and now I find that I don't know this man at all. I admit, that I only know him intimately as a professor, he is good, he knows what he's talking about, but Chuck has never been the 'romantic' type. Sure! Our first kiss was a slight brush of our lips after our second date and yeah, it wasn't that romantic, but he never failed to let me know that he would always be there for me. I always thought that that was his way of saying that he loved me. Oh! And he has never actually uttered the words that he loves me. I don't know why and right now, I don't give a damn!

"Um… you always told me and I quote 'I don't want a family, children are a nescience and they distract you from future goals!' end quote! Is there something I don't know about?"

Dad joined in and he started asking questions, not to me, but to Chuck. As a profiler, I think he understood that I found that Chuck had been lying through his teeth.

"Chuck, you should know that I am a profiler, I know how to observe and from what I just heard, I want to know how many of those things you told me are true and how many are false."

"Sir, I assure you that Arianna is the one that is confused, she is using the phrase out of context. I said that they were a nescience when I was younger, I'm 40 now, I think it's time I settled and I assure you I am not giving you any false information." He was quick to reply! He knew that question was coming! He had always been a quick thinker, but what was the point in this? If he was trying to make a good impression, shouldn't I know about it? Shouldn't I be in on how he wants to present himself, because right now, he was just being a plain douche! He's been acting like this ever since that stupid engagement party, after my birthday! I know I have a high IQ, I know I have a degree in Psychology, but right now, I am having a hard time trying to figure out what's going on. He's trying to put the blame on me. What?!

Let me tell you what I initially thought when Chuck proposed to me. I thought it was a mid-life crisis, proposing to me and talking about money, coming with me to find my father. Even my research friends thought it was a mid-life crisis, according to statistics, 77% of men who are over the age of 40, who are successful in their career, but not in their personal life tend to make drastic changes, so they feel more "completed". But, Chuck isn't like that, he told me he was engaged once, when he was in his 30's, they broke up because he found her cheating on him, with one of her students. From that I thought that Chuck had trust issues, so that was why he was scared of being too intimate with me and always treated me like a sister. **_(_**_I know what you are thinking, being intimate, might involve some sex, but I really don't believe in that before sex! Mom kind of drilled that into me, when I was younger. She also said, when it happens, it is supposed to be the most magical thing in the world and I'm scared that I am not going to feel that magic with Chuck, but if we are married, that might add to the feeling of security and that way I know that he won't leave me. I know! I know I have abandonment issues! What do you expect?! If you led the life I led, you would be feeling this way too. You would want to be with someone who kind of wants to be close to you, but not entirely because if they are too close they will hurt you. You want them to be close enough so that they won't leave you and even if they do, they don't hurt you. Chuck is that kind of guy.__**)**_

What do you expect, when your extended family wants nothing to do with you, when you have to lie throughout your whole life about who you really are and to the people you think are your friends? What are you supposed to act like when you have put your young mother in a psychiatric ward, because you can't take care of her, like you used to? What are you supposed to be like, when the man who is supposed to be your father doesn't know you exist and that the one person who has shown some sincerity towards you just happens to be your professor, who you know you don't have any romantic feelings for, but you just feel like it's okay, he's a good guy, he's will take care of you, he won't leave you, he doesn't look like the type to hurt you. Even though you know that his behavior is off most the time and that he has temper issues, he is okay. I can deal with it. And besides, I can leave if I want to. It's not like I have Stockholm syndrome!

"No Chuck. I am not confused. I have hyperthymesia, which by definition is a highly superior autobiographical memory, is a condition in which an individual possesses a superior autobiographical memory, meaning he or she can recall the vast majority of personal experiences and events in his or her life. The term "hyperthymesia" is derived from the Greek words '_thymesis' _meaning "remembering," and _hyper_ meaning "excessive"." I was on a roll…Did I forget to mention that I have hyperthymesia?

It's nothing big; it's not like a photographic memory or eidetic memory or anything like that. But it is very rare, the only other person, known to have it is Daniel McCartney and he could remember all of his conversations he had from the age of nine, until the day he died. He is one of my heroes, not to mention he was known as one of the great mental calculators! Now that I think about it, I think it's time I got that PhD is Mathematics. I didn't have time before, with everything that was going on with mom, but I'm pretty free now, it's won't take that long, might as well!

_ How can you be thinking about another degree, when you are raging right now?_

Sorry, I was rambling… So, anyway, I can remember every conversation I have had with anybody, since I was 7. How do you think I got through University, without any complications? I usually switched off in class, but my brain still managed to remember every word my professors said and that helped. That's why I decided to become a researcher for Neuroscience. There aren't that many people that know that I have hyperthymesia. I only told Chuck and my mom. The IQ people figured it out when I was 8 and the researcher was going over my results and he was giving a briefing to my mom. I interrupted them and I said what they told me before, word for word and then they told me a story about the origins of life and Charles Darwin and, after a few months, they called me back and asked me to recite the story back to them and unbeknownst to me, they had videotaped the previous conversation and they heard that I was saying word for word. They thought that I had an eidetic memory, but that was dismissed when I started to paraphrase they things I read and that wasn't as strong as when someone was reading me the book. It's pretty cool, but sometimes you wish that you could forget the things you heard, and the images that come along with it.

**Rossi's POV**

My daughter is a girl version was Reid! No wonder I liked her the first time we met! She is amazing! I feel like a proper Italian father. This really brings joy to my heart. Not that I would love her any less if she were normal, but I feel so proud. Why wasn't I in this girl's life? Why God why? I am her father, I should be the one that protects her and I am here, profiling her boyfriend, who doesn't even seem to treat her right! What did he do to her? Why is she even with him? Is it love? Does she really love him?

_She can't be in an abuse relationship, she speaks to him freely, she's not afraid of him._ So what's going on?

Chuck is lying, he seems rehearsed. He's too calm and judging from Arianna's reaction, he is not normally like this. Which tells me 2 things; one, he is a scumbag and 2; my daughter has terrible taste in men. I don't blame her. I am the one to blame. She has never had a male role model, before this guy, so it's understandable.

_Mio Dio, _what am I going to do, how am I going to tell her about him. I don't even think she knows anything about his criminal record. She is too smart to get involved with the likes of him. But why is she with him. It may be the proud father in me talking about how beautiful my baby is and how smart and talented she is, but why is an alpha male, by the way he is acting, with a person, who is clearly as dominant as him? Alphas need a sub-dominant, they need a submissive Beta.

"Arianna, you have hyperthymesia, that's amazing!" That is all I say, with a huge smile on my face. I need to talk to her in private. I need to know what she knows about him. Call me an idealist, but I think she is too innocent to be with the likes of him.

"Thanks dad. Not a lot of people know, actually you are the 3rd one to know, mom said not to blurt it out, considering all the things I am, she figured that if I were to add to the list, I would definitely face a life time of torture from the older kids at school, so she told me to consider how they might 'feel inferior to my superior intellect,' that is what she said, word for word." She looked modest and had a shy smile, while she started to turn red. She took what her mother said into great consideration, in her eyes, her mother was her hero, she was always right and she won't go against her. Sheila, knew what she was doing, she didn't want our baby to get hurt, she wasn't being mean of unsupportive, she being protective.

Chuck was silent, his mouth slightly open, still shocked from Arianna's retaliation.

The waitress came by, as soon as Arianna finished, she took our orders and left. The silence was excruciating, not even 10 seconds passed, when Arianna stood up from her chair and said she needed to freshen up.

_This is your chance Dave, it's now or never._

I stood up and said that I would show her where it was. Before she had a chance to say something like, how the restroom sign was right behind me, I took her by the hand and we were headed towards the toilets.

* * *

**I would like to thank p95000 for all your reviews. I think you are the one that keeps me wanting to post and wrtie this story. Thank you for your continued support. It really means a lot to me. :) I hope to hear from you soon!**

**And everyone else, please review. :3**


	8. Chapter 8

**It's Satuday... I feel like it!**

* * *

Chapter 8

**Reid's POV**

Awesome! She is so cool! She has hyperthymesia! Do you know how incredibly rare and cool that is! The only other known person to have that died in 1887! She is one of a kind, only 0.001% of people have it and those people who claim to have it usually have other things like photographic memories or just exceptional memories or like me, eidetic memories!

Anyway, Rossi just dragged her to the rest room. I think he's going to tell her what a criminal Chuck is. So far, form what I can make out, he's been lying all night and Rossi's seems to being seeing right through his act and Arianna is confused. She has no idea what's going on. Chuck must have not told her anything. I think we are going to need to do some more digging on him. There's a lot that we don't know…

_What you do know is that you are starting to fall for this girl Reid! Snap out of it! It's Rossi's daughter! You are supposed to be the good one! This is not the time to be falling in love with someone who may potentially see you as a cousin! _

Damn that voice in my head!

Rossi's POV

(They are hiding in the hall way for the toilets)

This may not be the best time or place to ask her this, but she's my daughter and I need to protect her. And so what if I have only known her for a few hours, I have come up with more information on an Unsub that I have only known for 10 minutes, and most of that time, they aren't even talking! I am not saying my daughter is an Unsub! No. She is my daughter. She is a Rossi. I may not have been there for her when she grew up, but I'm her now.

I took her to the corner of the hall way and turned to look at her.

"Sweetheart, I need you to tell me everything you know about Chuck. I know this might take some time, but I don't think you know him, very well." She was about to say something, but I stopped her. "From what I saw, I know that is not a couple who has been together for 3 years, if I didn't know that, I don't deserve to be called a profiler."

She looked hard into my eyes, she wasn't turning defensive, and she simply sighed. Her body slumped back towards the wall, as she clutched the sides of her dress. "Chuck's been having these mood swings ever since we got engaged. Ever since that day, he's been acting distant, he's become short tempered and he won't listen to me. Half the time I feel like I'm talking to a wall.

"We used to talk and have fun, not all the time and not like most couples, but we were comfortable with each other. When mom got sick, he was there to help me out of a bad situation, I don't want to tell you what I did, but it wasn't good. He talked to me and he said everything was going to be fine and he said I could get through it. I know that I don't have romantic feelings for him, but I do love him… I think."

"Sweetheart, you have to feel love for him, you cannot think you love him. Now tell me, does he talk to you about his childhood, any criminal records?"

"Um… Sometimes, he pretty secretive about that, his parents are nice people, I don't know much about them. He said that he was charged with drunk driving, when he was 18, because all of his friends couldn't drive because of all the alcohol they consumed, and he was driving really slowly and he got pulled over. That's all my knowledge about his criminal offences. Why?

"He's lying."

"What?... How do you know? I've known the guy for 5 years! I think I would know if he was lying, I even analyzed him, when I got my Psychology degree, even though he never gave away much of his personal life, from what I heard… he wouldn't lie to me!... he wouldn't."

I could see the anger and panic in her eyes, what else would be except from a girl, who was being told by a father who she had never met in her entire life, that her boyfriends was lying to her for whatever reason.

"Sweetheart, I need you to calm down and listen. Chuck was never charged with drunk driving. He lied to you."

"So, isn't that a good thing? I mean if he wasn't charged with anything... But then you wouldn't be talking to me in private and I assume you already know what he has done. And you are going to tell me anyway because you saw how confused I was and by telling me this, you are hoping that I will put together the pieces and we will be able to figure out what it is that Chuck is actually planning." She sighed again. "I am guessing you did a background check on us?" She sounded like she had expected that to happen and she didn't sound surprised. "I'm also assuming that there is more to Charles Stevens than I have any clue about… Please tell me I am wrong… I have been with his for so long… are you telling me he's a bad guy? She's my girl! Garcia wasn't kidding when she told be my daughter a genius. She figured it out fast, faster than Reid, you know, if he was ever in this situation.

"Yes." That was all that came out of my mouth, I was too astonished to think of anything else, and, my daughter was profiling me. _She was actually profiling me. I have a talk about it with her later_. "Now listen carefully and I know you will remember this, but I want you to keep an open mind. He could have changed. When he was 17, he was charged with driving under the influence of drugs. When he was 19, he was charged of aggravated assault and battery on a 17 year old, who he had met at a party, however all charges were dropped against him, the reason was never discovered. When he was 20 he got in to another fight, this time in Las Vegas, it was in a casino and he was drunk. By the age of 25, he was a compulsive gambler and had 5 loan sharks at his tail. According to what we found, his parents paid for everything. He transferred to Caltech that following year and finished his PhD in Chemistry there. I have a strong feeling that he still gambles. When he was 30, he was caught making counterfeit money; it was never reported to the police because he claimed to be doing an 'experiment'. He wasn't fired."

"Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God." She looked like realization had just hit her in the face; everything was definitely making sense to her now, she looked like she was putting all the puzzle pieces together and he gaze was suddenly distant. "He never got fired because the Dean at Caltech is his best friends, his name is Tony Richards, they met at Las Vegas and Chuck helped him get the Dean position in Caltech. Tony probably returned the favor by keeping him in school and also by giving him that tenure." She was hyperventilating, but continued to speak; "these few months he's been saying how tight cash has been, which is ironic because he has never complained before and we have a joint account, we opened it 6 months before my birthday. I only put half of my earnings there and the rest go to a savings account, which pay for…."

"Your mother's hospital bills. I know sweetheart." She looked up at me, she figured out that I had done some digging and I don't think she liked the idea, she was still panicking, her legs were giving out, she was slouched down even further against the wall, still putting all the pieces together in her head.

"I remember one of the John's Hopkins professor telling me a story about how when he finally settled down, he finally got the tenure he was waiting 6 years to get, that's probably why Chuck decided to get married. That's way he asked me out of the blue. He probably told them he was engaged, that's why the party was already planned out. Oh my God. I'm just a pawn he's using to get to the king… Oh my God… I haven't even looked at our account yet…. He goes on vacations more often now, I mean, there was no complication for him to come here with me... He was the one that suggested that he come here with me…. Oh my God. He knows you are a famous writer, I have talked about you often enough! Oh my God… He was using me all along…. If he is a compulsive gambler, then… Oh no… tha…..that's why...he's… always away. He knew all my issues, he knew you were you father, before we started dating, he knew everything about me… He was so nice sometimes…and… and then… he would become so… so …. so irritated. He was using me….

"This makes so much sense…." Her eyes were looking down, her pupils dilating and looking from place to place, like she as putting together a puzzle. There was a small wrinkle on her forehead and her hands were trembling, her legs giving out, but she continued to think aloud. "His parents didn't even like me. I saw the way they were acting and I was profiling them, they didn't see me part of the family, they saw me as a solution. Oh my God… I…I…heard his mom say to her husband that…that 'I hope this girl fixes all his problems, he says that she will do anything for him, as long as he never leaves her. It's sad to see a young girl, getting used like that, but we are the ones that really need help.' And… and…that was a week before we opened the checking ac…count. It didn't make sense then, and I was already considering talking to Chuck about that, but then everything got so b…..busy, it didn't occur to me to ask him… I should have known…" She was on the floor, by the time she finished her explanation. She was breaking into sobs and pulling her hair. She was breaking down.

_What have you done? Why can't you do anything right_? _You have known her for 2 hours. And this is what you do to you only daughter, she has been through so much and now you are just making this worse. What have you done?_

I sank down, to where she was and I held out my hands and hugged, with her knees creating a barrier for her. She was rocking back and forth, unable to breath, still crying. I held her tight, tighter that I have ever held anybody and started rocking with her.

"Shhh… it's going to be okay, I'm here now. I am going to take care of this. I am going to help and I am going to be there for you. Shh.. You don't need him. You don't you are so much better than him. You deserve so much better. Shhh… Shhh… I am sorry sweetheart. I'm sorry that you feel this way. I am so sorry."

"Ummma… Ummma, Why… Why.. Aaaah. He ww…was the good guy….umma, ahhgh_,*hick*_ why? *_Hick hi hick* Why didn't he say anything?_"

"I don't know why, nobody knows why people are like what they are. _"Often, it's not about becoming a new person, but becoming the person you were meant to be, and already are, but don't know how to be." _

"Who*_hick*_ is that by _*hick*_?"

"Heath L. Buckmaster"

She dropped her knees and put her arms around me, she started crying in my chest. I felt like a father. _You made her like this, there is no pride here. Sh_e hugged me tight and I held her, while she let all her emotions free.

_She's being doing this all alone before you showed up, now this happens, what are you going to do when she wants nothing to do with you? You have already lost one child David Rossi, are going to lose another one?_

No. I am not going to lose her. She is my daughter and I love her. No matter what she is going to be with me, even if she doesn't want me to be in her life after this? I will be in hers. I have missed out on too much. If I was there from the beginning I would have been able to stop this. I would have been there for her. I could have stopped her from getting hurt and Sheila… Shelia would be fine and happy and healthy.

_You should have called her. You are such an idiot! Why didn't you check up on her? Did you really think that Carolyn was going to be a good substitute for her? Why didn't you just go find the real thing? _

**_Reid's POV_**

They have been gone for 10 minutes and 42 seconds. I still can't hear anything and I can see Chuck getting impatient. He's fidgeting. It doesn't look like he can hold out much longer. He's going to go look for them.

"Psssss. Morgan! JJ! He's about to go look for them. What do we do? Do we go distract him? Rossi and Arianna are probably still talking."

"Pretty boy, what can we do, we only move if Rossi does anything drastic, like almost kill the guy."

"Morgan, this guy shows clear signs of being a dominant personality, be hates being ordered around, he talks all by himself expecting his partner to follow his lead, he doesn't seem the one to be sitting quietly, sooner or later, he's going to get up and find them and we don't know what this guy is like." Interjected JJ.

"From what Garcia told us, he's really violent, so far Arianna doesn't seem to be in bad shape, but he could be using her feeling for him to shield herself from what he is truly like. Even then, we still don't know what he's going to do. I don't think we can make any movies until Arianna and Rossi get back" I pointed out.

_Feelings for him. Of course she has feeling for him! What are you thinking, trying to compete with a guy like that? He's the cool, tall handsome guy and you are just an awkward, lanky nerd that keeps popping out statistics. You don't have a chance with her. _

I think I do.

_Care to elaborate?_

She must like smart, well-educated guys, if she's going out with him, he's 17 years older than her, and I'm 9 years older than her. I'm more age appropriate and I know Rossi and Rossi knows me and come on! Her life story is so much like mine! I think I have a chance.

_How about on an emotional level? Can you be romantic? And you don't even have his looks! Girls go fir the look! _

So?! I will research how to be romantic, Garcia can help me! The looks! I can ask Morgan and JJ to take me shopping; they'll help me look cool. I hope I can look cool. _She needs a man. Are you a man? _I am.

"Reid. Reid. Reid" Morgan had to shake to bring me back in to reality. I hate these inside conversation I have, they make me so insecure. What if this schizophrenia! What if it's starting? _No! This is your conscious. _Right… Well, why am I having a conversation with you then, shouldn't I be the one making decisions like this? Why am I debating with myself? I need to stop this. They are back. Okay so that was 15 minutes and 33 seconds.

Arianna's eyes look red and puffy, she's been crying. She's leaning against Rossi for support. Rossi has his arm around her in a protective father kind of why. When a man finally becomes a father, studies show that he will mature in his ways and act 10 years older than he really is, to show his masculinity and power to other. I'm happy Rossi has someone. He's a great guy, and now someone can see how much of a great guy he really is. He is probably going to spoil her rotten! Which is a metaphor, but you get what I mean.

**Rossi's POV**

"Sweetheart, we need to get going, he's going to come looking for us and I don't know what he will do when he finds you like this."

"He's not going to do anything, even when I was crying over my first boyfriend; he just sat there quietly until I started speaking. He won't do anything."

"Well, what do you want to do?"

"I want to break up with him." She was still crying, but she had calmed down, she was still recovering from the shock, but she was doing well for someone who had just found out that their boyfriend was a scumbag.

"Do you want to do it now? I can help you if you want me to."

"I want to do it alone, with him; I don't want him to know that you told me anything. I want to do it because the way he's been acting. I want to do it because I need to hear him defend himself. I want him to be honest" She was struggling to realize that she was not alone in this matter. "I need to do this alone." She was putting herself in danger by bringing up this topic. I need to get her to understand that she doesn't have to do this alone.

"I can help you. Let me help you sweetheart."

"No, this is our business. I'm sorry, but you have helped enough." She sounded hurt, angry. She would have been in bliss if she never knew the real Chuck, but as her father I have the right to tell her these things, I have the right to show her I care. I have that right. _But you've just pushed her away._

"I'm sorry that you had to find out this way, I was going to tell you this after dinner, but after… I just thought it would be better for you to hear it now. I'm so sorry, for doing this to you. I know you might never forgive me, but I need you to understand that I had to do this."

"I'm not mad at you." She said blankly, "I'm mad at myself. I should have seen the signs! Hell of a Psychologist I am!" She smiled a little, I was still holding her, but her hands had dropped to her sides, I could feel the energy drain from her. I could feel how exhausted she was.

"You are not a bad profiler, you thought you were in love, you didn't want to see the signs." I said matter-of-factly. She was not the one to blame. I'm so glad she found me, if she didn't I could only imagine what would happen. "What do you think he will do when you tell him?"

"He will be mad, considering this is connected to his job in some way or another. He will probably show some sort of aggression. I don't think he will hit me, he will probably flip the table and curse me and scream. Don't worry, he won't hurt me…" She said, looking at the expression of concern on my face. "Well, at least I don't think he will." She spaced out for a while, she was thinking about something, a memory, as soon as she got that face, she came back to reality. Her eyes had turned red, her lips were puffy and her cheeks were stained with tears. "Anyway… Your team is here, except for Alex Blake, they are sitting at the table next to the door. I don't think they will let him hurt me."

"Wait, the team is here?" When did they get here and how did I not know?

"Yep, when I got here, I saw them out of the corner of my eye, they were very subtle, but the way they were hiding behind their menus, it showed how you didn't know that they were there. They really care about you." She smiled up at me and it warmed up my heart. She only grew up with her mother and she was sick, she did her best, but Arianna must have never known what it was like to be fussed over and sheltered. Maybe that was one thing Chuck gave her.

"They are your family too. I think Garcia told them I might have a bad reaction to him, I think they are here so that I don't hurt him, not the other way round."

"Well, it's nice to know that people care about you."

"I care about you sweetheart and I promise you I will always care about you and I will always protect you. You found me and you will have me for the rest of your life."

She started crying again and started hugging me again.

I am really bad at this father business…

**Arianna's POV**

After all that crying, I was tired, but I still had to confront Chuck. Dad helped me up and was holding me steady, when we walked back to our table. He helped he sit down opposite Chuck, then he whispered that he would be by the door, next to the '3 little kids, that were going to get an ear full.' I laughed and started to stare at a spot on the table.

The surroundings were bare, there weren't that many customers, well, it was still kind of early, and this place looked like a fancy family place, most people probably don't know about it. There are beautiful crystal chandeliers hanging from the ceilings, the walls are painted beige and floors are rustic, with wooden panels. There is carving along the edges of the walls and a few paints and plants sporadically spread around the restaurant. The atmosphere here is nice, its calming.

I could feel Chuck's stare on me. "What took you so long?" He hissed.

"It was nothing. Chuck, we need to talk." I said in the softest voice possible.

"About what? Where is your dad, why did he walk away?" I could hear the anger in his voice.

"Chuck, you've been acting weird lately. You are always snapping at me and you seem to be talking more about money. Chuck, are you in trouble?"

He stared at me, like he had just been slapped. "What the hell are you talking about, I haven't changed at all. I am still who I am and I am just trying to get you to see that we can't be extravagant in our spending. You are young. I understand that, but you need to learn how to control your urges." He was trying to stay calm, trying to find the right words to help him do so.

"Chuck, I don't splurge. I have lived my whole life knowing what it is like when there is no money. I know what I am doing. I haven't even touched the account since we opened it. And I don't understand why you are making up these stories, about the family, about spending money. Chuck tell me honestly, is there something you need to tell me?" I stared into his eyes, I took a final breath and, "Chuck, I think we should break up."

"YOU DAMN BITCH! He Screamed, he stood up, knocking his chair back. "WHAT THE HELL DID HE TELL YOU? AND EVEN IF YOU DID, WHAT THE F**K DO YOU KNOW ABOUT ANYTHING?! LOOK AT YOU, YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING. 5 YEARS TOGETHER AND YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW THAT I HAVE BEEN USING YOU! THAT MONEY IN THE BANK, IT'S ALL GONE! POOF! GONE AND DO YOU KNOW WHY?

I shook my head; I didn't want him to know that I knew anything. I am trying hard, so hard right now, not to cry and burst out with questions.

"BECAUSE, I NEEDED OT PAY MY DEBT OFF. I NEED TO GET THE LOAN SHARKS OFF MY BACK. WITH YOUR SALARY, I COULD HAVE PAID THEM BACK IN A YEAR OR 2 YEARS TOPS! BUT NO! YOU BITCH! YOU JUST HAD TO PUT HALF OF IT AWAY FOR YOUR SICK CRAZY MOTHER!"

I swallowed back hard. In the gentlest voice possible "My mother is not sick, or crazy and you know that. If you needed money, why didn't you ask me before? We could have worked something out?"

"WHAT THE F**K DO YOU KNOW ABOUT ANYTHING? YOU JUST READ AND DO RESEARCH! THAT'S ALL, IT'S NOT LIKE YOU EVER CARED ABOUT ANY OF MY ISSUES! IT'S ALWAYS BEEN ABOUT YOU. 'OH CHUCK THIS,' 'OH CHUCK THAT.' DO YOU KNOW HOW INSUFFERABLE YOU ARE?" His hands were clamped up in a fist shape and he was clearly going to punch someone or something.

"You never told me anything; I had to ask you about everything, you never went into detail about anything. I thought you would tell me when the time was right." I tried to reason with him, but it didn't work.

"I will f**king do whatever the f**k I want. How the hell do you expect me to tell this to little miss daddy-issues? I needed the money, you were easy to trick, when you told me about who your daddy was, it was the only chance I had. Do you know how many god da*m f**king loan sharks are after me? Do you know how I almost got fired? Do you know that I only asked you to marry me was cause Tony said the board was going to force me into early retirement, if I didn't show I was able to keep a stabilized relationship? Your daddy's money was a bonus! Hell, you were just a whinny bitch like all the rest of them and you didn't even put out." He was hissing, speaking as fluidly as he could, never missing a pause, and just draining all his anger on to me.

I stared at him, he was cursing me and he was definitely mad at me. I didn't want my dad to hear this. What have I gotten myself into? He was pulling all the stops; he was full on raging at me. I have never seen this before._ That's because you only spend 2 weeks with him, every month. You've been spending more time with him now, that you are engaged._

"You know that cute blond, the freshmen, 18, great body? You met her once, my new TA? She puts out and she's not afraid. You little virgin bitch, I spend 5 years of my life with you and you want to break up? Do you really think it's that easy?" I saw his hands rise high. He was going to slap me. I am still sitting on my seat, clutching on to the sides. He's going to hurt me. I shut my eyes, waiting for the impact to hit my face.

THUD.

* * *

**So! What do you guys think will happen next?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay... So the person who hit Chuck is...**

* * *

Chapter 9

**Arianna's POV**

I feel nothing. No pain. Nothing. I open my eyes and I see Chuck on the floor. On top of him I see Spencer with his fist positioned like he had just hit Chuck. And he did. Spencer Reid had punched, a 5 foot 11.5 inch, 200 pound man and knocked him out. Spencer looked about 6'1, weighing roughly 170 pounds. WOW he knocked him out, but only for a few seconds. I heard Chuck moaning and he was twitching. Soon he was rubbing his face and was swearing like a sailor.

"You are an arrogant bastard; you don't deserve to be with her." Dr. Reid was starting to position himself for a fight, I was getting scared, you see, Chuck used to be a boxer back in high school and he one in University, it partially paid for his tuition and he was pretty good.

I stared at him, I couldn't believe my eyes. Spencer Reid was fighting for me.

_Wait! Arianna this is not a time for you to get all happy and emotional! You have a boyfriend on the floor and 4 FBI agents who are fully armed. You have to think this through! _

Chuck got up. He was coming out of dizziness and he was lunging forward to hit Spencer. Spencer evaded him, instead hit him in knee and then kneed him in the crotch. Instantly, Chuck fell to the floor, trying to recover from the attack on this manhood. I sat there and just stared at him.

Dad was right behind Spencer the entire time. He looked more shocked than I did, when I opened my eyes. I could see the rage in Dr. Reid's eyes, while he stood there look down at Chuck. Dad stepped closer to him and patted him on the shoulder.

"Thank you Reid." He said and then turned to look at me, eyes filled with worry. "Sweetheart are you alright?" His focus only on me, he was very worried

I nodded.

The other two looked at me, and JJ rushed to my side, she got a napkin and out in it my hands, when she saw that my hands weren't moving, she took it and started to wipe away the tears that were uncontrollably falling down my face. I didn't even know that I had started crying again.

Morgan got out his cuffs and he cuffed Chuck. "Charles Stevens you hare being charged the attempted assault of a federal agent." With those words, Chuck was gone. JJ followed and I was there with dad and Spencer. I am still processing what just happened. I think me and Chuck are finally over. 5 years. 5 long years, okay we weren't together 24/7 for 5 years, but it was still pretty long.

_Of course it was long, don't you remember hearing mom say that 'if you are enjoying yourself time with definitely pass faster, if you are not, time slows down, using up every bit of your energy and in the end, you are the one that's going to be hurting the most, baby.' _

Of course I remember I have hyperthymesia. I remember everything, well everything since I was 7. _You know, he just beat up a guy for you right? _I am sure he has done that for a lot of girls, before me!

_I'm just saying of he has a phobia of touching people; he sure is willing to do a lot for you. You know the type. He's quiet, doesn't say much, he rambles on, he hides behind his intellect and he doesn't open up his feelings. What he just showed was his feelings. He punched him to protect you._

I know, but it's too early to see if he likes me and besides I just got out of a bad relationship, do _I_ really think it is a good idea to start dating again. So soon after this disaster?

_You are right, but you could at least admit, you found him totally and utterly heroic. What if you only like him because you see him as your hero? _I

am pretty sure, I don't just like him because he is my hero, only 15% off girl rescued by either firefighters, police officers or other types of law enforcement do start to form an emotional bond with their hero's, but the relationship does not last, as the victim is simply in love with the image of the hero and the idea, not the actual person… 

"Arianna are you alright? Arianna?" I could hear Spencer speaking to me, his voice sounded gentle and sweet.

"She is just like you; she's probably deep in thought right now." I felt dad's hand on my shoulder and I was instantly brought back into reality. "Welcome back. How are you feeling?"

I looked up at dad and then at Spencer. "I feel tired. I think I should head back to the hotel. I should probably get my things out of there before he gets back, right? I should move to a different hotel. Yeah. I need to move. I need to cut all my ties with him. I need to…" They saw that I was rambling and that O couldn't stop. Dad managed to get me a paper bag and I started breathing in to it.

"Sweetheart, I want you to come and stay with me, for the remainder for your stay here. Arianna can you hear me?" I nodded. "Sweetheart, what do you say, do you want to stay with your old man?"

I looked up at him again and then at Spencer, who gave me a quick smile and a nod and then I nodded.

Reid started to talk and I was still thinking what had just happened. Chuck had gone all berserk and started attacking me verbally. Why didn't I see the signs sooner? Even if I didn't want to I should have seen it. He said that out shared account was empty. It's okay, I don't care, my life's savings are in my saving's account. What did you think just because I was getting married that I had to share everything with my partner? . A woman does not need a man to define her.

Dr. Reid was started talking; "did you know that s**hock** is defined as "circulatory collapse," when the arterial blood pressure is too low to maintain an adequate supply of blood to the body's tissues. Shock is characterized by cold and sweaty skin…" I knew where this was going, I heard the exact same thing on the discovery channel, when I was 10. I put my paper bag down and started reciting.

"… Weak and rapid pulse, irregular breathing, dry mouth, dilated pupils, and reduced flow of urine. Shock can be caused by internal or external bleeding, hypovolemic shock, dehydration, burns, or severe vomiting and/or diarrhea-all of which involve the loss of large amounts of bodily fluids. Other causes of shock include: the presence of microorganisms in the bloodstream called bacteremia or septic shock, a severe allergic reaction called anaphylactic shock , drug overdose such as with narcotics or barbiturates, alterations in the ability of the heart to pump blood effectively cardiogenic shock, and extreme emotional upset due to personal tragedy or disaster neurogenic shock… Am I right?" I got stared from both men, from dad I got a sense of pride and astonishment and a little annoyance that now he was stuck with 2 people who were probably going to keep telling him facts. The one from Spencer was surprise and amazement and an awe feeling. A girl could get used to having this feeling.

"Yea..Yeah, you're right. Word for word, just like you said." Spencer seemed a little bit shyer than this morning.

"Well, I do have hyperthymesia, but I am pretty sure you heard that… Thank you… for what you did." I said back, quietly. "Are you hurt?" I saw the bruise on his fists, which was now red and now starting to swell.

He followed my eyes and nervously said. "Oh yeah! I'm fine, it's just a bruise, it'll heal soon, but emotional pains take much longer to heal…"

"Reid" My dad had to stop him half way; he had a warning tone, which shut Spencer up before he said something wrong that was going to hurt me.

"Right. Sorry." He was quiet again, and was smiling shyly.

I looked away from him and then to dad, who was already helping me up from the chair. H out his amr around my waist and then took me to his car.

**Reid's POV**

I can't stand it anymore, be was blankly screaming at Arianna and calling her all these things and disrespecting her entirely. This man is a bastard.

I soon as I saw his hand flinch, I knew what was going to happen, he was going to attack Arianna, the others were still to absorbed in what he was saying to notice his actions. I moved next to him, used the position Morgan had taught me in hand to hand combat lessons and I swung my fists to gin enough momentum to knock him to the floor. Arianna had her eyes closed the entire time, she knew what was coming and she just sat there, didn't even try and defend herself. She must be blaming herself for what happened.

Chuck got up again, and he was lunging towards me, but I moved away and he stumbled forward, I kicked him in the knee and then I kneed him in his crotch. I still can't believe that I did that, it felt so…so … liberating! I should go out on the field more with Morgan!

Anyway, after the adrenaline left my body, Morgan was cuffing Chuck and JJ was going over to Arianna who was having a break down or a very intense conversation with herself, because the look she was giving was the exact same look I got, when I was caught up in my own thoughts.

"Arianna are you alright?... Arianna?" I don't think she heard me at all, she had turned ghostly white and the tears kept falling down her face, not as profusely as when the initial shock had hit her that Chuck was being taken away, but enough to tell us that it was going to take her a while to recover.

"She is just like you; she's probably deep in thought right now." Only knowing her a few hours, Rossi was getting used to reading his own daughter. He turned back to her as she responded to his touch, "welcome back. How are you feeling?"

She was startled, realization dawning upon her, she looked at me and back at Rossi, "I feel tired. I think I should head back to the hotel. I should probably get my things out of there before he gets back, right? I should move to a different hotel. Yeah. I need to move. I need to cut all my ties with him. I need to…" She started panicking again, her body was probably going on an over load in adrenaline.

"Sweetheart, I want you to come and stay with me, for the remainder for your stay here. Arianna can you hear me?" she nodded. "Sweetheart, what do you say, do you want to stay with your old man?"

She looked up at me and I gave her a smile and a nod and she nodded in response to Rossi's question.

**Rossi's POV**

I AM NEVER LETTING THAT BASTARD NEAR MY DAUGHTER EVER AGAIN.

How dare he talk to her like that, how dare he disrespect her, how dare he. HOW DARE HE?! He is a criminal who would have eventually hurt my daughter, both physically and mentally. He would have taken everything from her…

**_2 hours later_**

We got to her hotel and Reid was with us, we finished all in packing within the first 10 minutes since we entered the room. She didn't unpack anything, except for her feminine products.

"I don't really have anything to pack. I think… I am ready to go." She said those words, but her body wouldn't move. The room had two single beds, separating them with a night stand. Both of their beds were made, but you could smell which bed Chuck slept in. "We got here last night… We were okay last night… How did everything become like this…" She sat on Chuck's bed and curled up her feet, so that her knees where pressed against her chest and she was rolled into a ball shape on the bed. Crying, she held the bed sheet close to her and kept asking how and why.

Reid and I just stood there, saying nothing, letting her cries fill the room. I looked around. The room was a standard hotel room, not too expensive, not too inexpensive. Chuck's shirts were thrown on chairs the small table in the room. The closet was filled with his items, his pants were on the floor, his shaving creams and deodorant dominated the bathroom. The room looked like he was the only one living in it. Arianna had probably put up with this for their whole relationship. But theirs was not a relationship. Theirs was a predator who took advantage of a younger girl, when she was most vulnerable. We need to get a restraining order to keep him away from her.

She is scared and angry and worried. She is angry at herself for what happened, she is scared how he will react if he ever saw her again, and she is worried what will happen to his reputation when he goes back to California. Even after all that, she is worried about him. No one is worrying about her. I don't even think she is going to let herself worry about her. She truly is my daughter.

Spencer moved closer to her and sat on the bed next to her. This was a big step for Spencer, especially considering that a few hours ago; he didn't even shake her hand, now he was sitting next to her on the bed. His body was open, letting her know that he was going to console her. He sure has grown, in the 5 years 5 years I have known him

"Arianna. I know what you are feeling, you are probably blaming yourself for everything and you shouldn't… You know that he was like this even before he met you. No one could change him..."

"But he said… *hick* that he loved me*hick*…and that he would always be there for me." She was crying louder, unable to contain herself anymore. I let the two talk, they seemed to understand each other.

"He was using you. Maybe what he said was true, maybe he did love you, and I know after everything you saw today, you are still questioning that… but… it's going to be okay… don't cry… please."

"Dr. Reid, have you ever felt this heartbroken? *hick* Have you ever felt like if you died today, nothing would matter, like you just want to be left alone, in peace, where you can't feel *hick* anything?"

"I…I…I have never been in this type of situation before, but I do…. I know what it's like to be in completely bliss and ignorance. I know what it's like to be so high, that you don't care about tomorrow, and when tomorrow comes and reality sinks back in, you just want to go back to that high again. I know what that feels like. And trust me, when I say this, it is not worth putting yourself through that. It's not, because as soon as you cone to your senses, we feel even worse and you are filled with self-hatred and you just want to forget everything all over again and the cycle continues."

This was a bit step for Reid; he never opened up to anyone, never. Now, he was here telling my daughter about his Dilaudid addiction. I think he really like my daughter.

"What were you addicted to?"

"An Unsub, with multiple personality disorder gave me Dilaudid and afterwards, I kept taking it to forget the pain and, it became so bad, that I really thought I was going to die. You will get over this heart break. Besides from what I hear, I take it that he was your first long term boyfriend? Did you know that…"

"86% of all first time relationships end with break-ups. I know."

The sides of Reid's mouth twitched and be broke into a smile, he was clearly enjoying himself, because he looked amazed, still smiling, his crocked smile, in a shy teenager kind of way, he said yeah.

It was amazing how they could finish each other's sentences; there has never been anyone that could finish Reid sentences, mostly because we didn't know what he was talk about or what he was going to say next, but Arianna knew exactly what was going to come out of his mouth. They were 2 peas in a pod.

Arianna even smiled and she had calmed down (she had been crying for about an hour and 45 minutes). There were still tears in her eyes, but she was most definitely calmer and she and Reid kept talking. I let myself sit of the arm chair opposite them, trying to relax and forget the events that happened. It was easy for me, but these two, they were going to have to live with it for the rest of their lives.

* * *

**So Debbi you were right and so are you p95000 :)**


	10. Chapter 10

Hi Beautiful People! How are yu all today? I hope well!

Here the next chapter

* * *

Chapter 10

**Arianna's POV**

I can still smell him through the sheets. It's fading, but I can smell him. His words are still ringing through my ears. I can remember every wrinkle, every hand gesture he had. Everything he said.

Looking back, maybe I had this coming. Maybe, I should have put my guard up sooner and never let it fall. Mom always said that I am a strong girl, stronger than any man out there, despite my size… She always said that my happiness was her number 1 priority. I miss ma. I really want to see her. I should go visit her. It's not like she's going to be moving to California anymore, might as well, go up there myself and handle the paper work there. God what had I gotten myself into?

I started crying again, not because I missed Chuck, I'm glad I don't have to see him anymore, but I feel so… so… Everything is my fault. I know I shouldn't be blaming myself, but if I knew, if I had profiled him more, if I let myself see the signs, if I didn't ignore everything that bothered me, if I had questioned him more. If…if…if…if I never let our relationship go beyond teacher-student. I wouldn't be feeling like this. I wouldn't be curled up in a ball wailing my eyes out. I wouldn't be where I am, blissful and ignorant of pain.

"Arianna. I know what you are feeling, you are probably blaming yourself for everything and you shouldn't… You know that he was like this even before he met you. No one could change him..." Spencer was trying to comfort me… And here I was thinking that he might actually be a social hermit, but from what happened at the 'almost' dinner tonight, he might be the quiet hero, who saves the damsel in distress, when she is least expecting it. I mean, he's only known me for about 2 hours. He's trying to help me. He's trying to be a friend, who I can talk to.

_So you think he only sees you as a friend. _

Yes.

_He's comforting you, he tackled a guy, who is 1.21212121...his size you save you. _

But_, _he's in the BAU, he must have seen lots of cases like this, this is nothing new to him, that's why he knows what to say at this particular point in time.

_Or… maybe he has gone through, what you're going through? Maybe he once felt this heart break, this insane emotional tugging in your chest, like you can't breathe? Maybe he knows what it's like to be betrayed by the one you though loved you._

"But he said… *hick* that he loved me*hick*…and that he would always be there for me."

"He was using you. Maybe what he said was true, maybe he did love you, and I know after everything you saw today, you are still questioning that… but… it's going to be okay… don't cry… please."

"I don't know why I'm crying so much! I shouldn't be crying, like he said, Chuck was using me. I'm not the one to blame; I supposed to be the victim. But, I'm not… I should have known… I should have known… I should have known…_Yeah, you should've known, but you didn't want to you._

_ You liked having someone in your like that you knew was going to be there, who you didn't have to worry about, constantly, every day and night, who, you knew, could leave alone and he would be able to take care of himself and still love you, when you came back, Who you wouldn't feel guilty about leaving, who you didn't need to put any emotional investment into, because for some reason or another, he just never left. You liked that, you liked having someone, who you though was your family. Now you know better and you know that there is nobody like family._

"Dr. Reid, have you ever felt this heartbroken? *hick* Have you ever felt like if you died today, nothing would matter, like you just want to be left alone, in peace, where you can't feel *hick* anything

"I…I…I have never been in this type of situation before, but I do…. I know what it's like to be in completely bliss and ignorance. I know what it's like to be so high, that you don't care about tomorrow, and when tomorrow comes and reality sinks back in, you just want to go back to that high again. I know what that feels like. And trust me, when I say this, it is not worth putting yourself through that. It's not, because as soon as you cone to your senses, we feel even worse and you are filled with self-hatred and you just want to forget everything all over again and the cycle continues."

I stared at him, not knowing was to say, but eventually, I came up with a question. "What were you addicted to?" I didn't even need to ask for more, you told me the story, he was good at reading people, I really need some tips.

"An Unsub, with multiple personality disorder gave me Dilaudid and afterwards, I kept taking it to forget the pain and, it became so bad, that I really thought I was going to die. You will get over this heart break. Besides from what I hear, I take it that he was your first long term boyfriend? Did you know that…"

"86% of all first time relationships end with break-ups. I know."

He smiled, when he saw that I was sitting up. He was took that as a sign as started to say more.

"During the early twentieth century, dating evolved out of a courtship ritual where young women entertained male callers under the watch of a chaperone. By the 1960s and 1970s, "hooking up" increasingly replaced dating, mainly because the age at which people marry for the first time had begun creeping up.

" Studies show that schools, colleges, coffee shops, and malls are all excellent places to flirt because people are more open to meeting others in these places. Poor locations are restaurants and movie theaters. Also, studies show that before a man even speaks a word, the way he stands (whether he is slouching or not) counts for over 80% of woman's first impression"

I sat up, remembering every single word that came out of his mouth; he was trying to cheer me up and what better way to do it, other than give me the history and statistics about relationships!

"Dr. Reid. It's nice you know you have a vast amount of knowledge about dating, but could we talk about something else. Please… Maybe…um…well something else?" He looked at me, relieved that he didn't have to give me any more facts about dating, I think he was more uncomfortable saying them, then I was hearing them, he probably didn't date much, or he knew that based on facts, Chuck's and my relationship was just supposed to be a 'hook-up.'

"Sure, um… do you want to talk about Science?"

I shook my head.

"Math?"

Again I shook my head.

"English?"

_Nope! _Shook again

"Academics?"

"No. Please no. I have heard enough of that to last me several life times, please just something light hearted."

"Movies?"

"Don't feel like it."

"How about you tell me about the BAU family." I might have sat up, but my knees were still pressed against my chest and my chin was resting on the top of my knees.

He seemed taken aback, he probably never expected me to ask something so person right now.

"I mean if you want to. I don't know much about dad, but he seemed to find out a lot about me, and instead of me trying find something you guys online, I think it's better just to hear it from someone, right dad?" Looked up at him and he was comfortably slouching on the armchair, eyes closed, like he was angry, but his expression soft and warm, like he was in complete peace. His ears twitched when he heard 'dad' and his eyes were filled with love again, the same look mom gave me when I used to go running to her for whatever reason.

"Yes sweetheart. Maybe we could tell her the funny stories, and the heartwarming stories." Said dad turning from me to Dr. Reid.

"Please don't tell me anything about serial killers, I think I have read about then enough in your books"

That earned a look and a laugh form both of them.

_They're job is to catch serial killers! Of course their stories are going to be filled with them! What are you? A moron! _

Well, maybe they have stories that don't involve a dead body, you never know, I mean, I didn't know Spencer Reid was going to be on this bed with me tonight, did I? So anything can happen!

"We have stories, we have lots of stories. But, how about we get going? It's almost 11:00 pm." It was Spencer this time. He had a look on his face that told me he was thinking of all they funny moments they had over the years and then filtering out the ones that involved dead bodies.

"Okay." I needed to get out of there. I hope this is the last time I see Charles Stevens.

**_In dad's SUV_**

I managed to get off the bed, without breaking down again and there were still tear stains on my face, I hadn't looked at a mirror, but I could feel they were there. Dad held my hand and guided me to his can and Dr. Reid took my bag and in a matter of minutes, we were in dad's SUV.

Dad was in the driver's seat and neither Dr. Reid nor I wanted to get shotgun, so we both settled at the back and talked, and in between intervals dad laughed and added a few things, that were not factual, but funny.

"Wait. So you got him back by reprogramming his iPod and his phone! Wasn't he mad? Did he get back at you for that?" I was laughing so hard; they told me some of the things that happened during the case, but didn't to in depth, but enough for me to know about their 'prank wars'!

"He was most definitely mad, he didn't talk to me for a week after that, I was sure he was going to get me back by then, but I'm still waiting." He shrugged it off, like he couldn't be bother, but I could tell that he was keeping his eyes open in case something happened out of the blue.

"I, being the peace keeper I am, tried to help them call a truce, but Morgan wouldn't have it. He told Spencer that 'pay backs were a bitch.'" Said dad, who was also enjoying the conversation.

They told me about their original team members, Jason Gideon, Elle Greenaway and Emily Prentiss. They told me how Penelope and Morgan flirted a lot and it had always been like that since the first day they met and how the whole entire team was waiting for him to realize that they were meant to be together, how it was only Penelope Garcia, who seemed to tame the muscular man, who had his heart, who was his best friend and his go-to girl. They told me how Penelope couldn't wait for him anymore and started dating and even then Morgan didn't make a move. I felt sorry for them. By the way Dr. Reid and dad were describing them, they were like Rachel and Ross from Friends, and they knew they were meant to be together, but were too stupid to realize it until she had to leave. What?! Mom liked that show, it kept her amused and it was funny…

Then they told me about how when dad first came to the BAU, how Dr. Reid, Morgan and Prentiss were profiling him, by the way his room was decorated, and of course, dad caught them red handed and well, let's just say, it wasn't a very good first impression. And they also had a rule to never profile each other, it was an invasion of their privacy and considering, they saw each other every day, they really didn't need to profile, and all they needed to do was ask or wait. _Do these people have their own secrets? _Anyway, then they told me about Aaron Hotchner, who was referred who as Hotch and him being a single parent and his son Jack. They knew I understood what it was like being brought up by a single mother, but my mother was there for me the best she could, and I wasn't sure if he was there for his son, because of the job they do. And then there was the time when Alex Blake first joined the BAU and Penelope was giving the others a lecture about how they didn't really know her and asked if she was nice and Ms. Blake heard everything and then started asking her which form of nice she was using; the one from the 18th century or the more modern version. Dr. Reid didn't need to explain what he meant about the 18th century one because he knew I knew what it meant. I think he liked not having to explain himself, but I could see it was still hard for him to hold back explaining. He must have gotten used to explaining things to the others over the years.

Before, I knew it, dad had already pulled over and we were in a Mansion. I kid you not a Mansion! There was a fountain, a huge garage, a garden with several different bush sculptures and 2 story, mansion with, 1,2,3,4,….16 windows! What the heck?

_You knew he was rich. This is probably how rich people live… Wow, this is a complete 180 from where you were before. Ari, good luck!_

Dr. Reid noticed my jaw drop to the floor and I heard a little chuckle from him.

"I had that same reaction when I first came here." He was still smiling and dad had heard the comment and turned back to us, leaning against the passenger seat.

"What? It's not that big" he shrugged, like it was nothing. "Besides, I have worked hard to be where I am now. There is nothing wrong with pampering yourself… And now I can share this with you… and your mother."

There was a strange silence in the air. I hadn't expected him to think that he needed to take care of us now. I mean, we had been doing fine, before he came along, we took care of ourselves, and we didn't need him. I didn't need him for support. I had mom and I had me. I was only here to ask if he would walk me down the aisle and see what a huge blow that turned into! _Ari, he was trying to help you, if he hadn't told you, you would have been miserable and you know that. You KNEW that! _But, that doesn't mean that he expects to all of a sudden care. Where was this care, when I had chicken pox! Where was it when mom and I were thrown out of the house? Where was he then? _How much longer are you going to blame him? He didn't know. _I don't even think he wanted to know. He never called her! He never came back! He didn't want to know! _But he was so happy when he found out who you were! _I… I… I don't know… but, I don't need his support. I can take care of mom. I can do it all by myself.

"We don't need it."

He stared at me, not knowing what to say.

"We don't need to be pampered. We've lived just fine without you and truthfully, even though, it would have been nice to have a father growing up. I wouldn't change anything  
that happened." I said plainly. Today has been an emotional rollercoaster. I don't think I need his charity. _ This is not charity. He wants to be closer to you; he wants to know his daughter._

"Arianna. I want to do this. I have missed too much. You may not want to change anything, but I would give a hundred of my souls to go back in time and change what happened. I should have been there for you and your mother and it's my fault. I am not doing anything that isn't expected from a man who loved his daughter. I want to take care of you and your mother. Please let me do that. I need to do that. Please."

I looked at him, trying to find the right words, but nothing came to mind. I had never met someone who was so willing to do or say so much within just a few hours of meeting me. _What does that say about you? You don't like opening up to people. You like listening to people and the only person you have ever opened up to turns out to use you and cleared out your bank account. Ari, I think we need you discuss your taste in men. _Anyway, my taste in men aside. Why would he want to? I am all grown up. I have a career, I don't need him to take care of me and I can take care of mom. _When in doubt, ASK!_

_"_Why do you want to take care of us? I'm all grown up and I have a stable job, mom is doing fine and I'm only a few hours away from her. I am looking after her now. You really don't have to. It's always been mom and I against the world."

He was clearly having a hard time debating with me. But, in the end, he sighed and said that it was late and we should go in.

Spencer followed. Dad didn't even have to ask, he just came in. Maybe it was the fact that I was standing close to him or that we had been talking for the entire care ride or the fact that I felt more at ease with him. I don't know, but dad knew that I wanted Spencer there, so he came.

* * *

So, lt me knwo what you think :)

Please Review :D it really does make me upload faster

Thank you:)


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**Rossi's POV**

I want to take care of her. I want her to know that I will be here, there, anywhere for her. I need her to know that she can count on me. I need her.

**Arianna's POV**

If this place looked fancy from the outside, it's nothing compared to what it looks on the inside. When we got to the door, had activated a pass key, that opened the door and then he used his key. He told me that everyone knew his activation key, so he had to go and get an actual key, because he didn't like it when there were wild parties in his house without any permission and then he gave a scowl to Dr. Reid. Who noticed, but looked away and blushed.

I, being the person I am and speaking my mind, had to ask.

"So what did they do? Throw a party when you were asleep?"

"Morgan and Garcia… they…we…Come on Rossi, you know I wouldn't do something like that!" He looked flustered and dad had a smirk on his face. "They… they had a little anniversary party."

"That's nice, what were the celebrating?"

"Yeah Reid, tell her what you were celebrating." There was a hint mockery in his tone and that caused my amusement to heighten.

"It was the anniversary of when Morgan and Garcia first started flirting. It was their 8th anniversary and we couldn't get into this new club and the other clubs were all the way across town, and Rossi's house was closer, so we got some drinks and we came here. I protested, but they said that it would be fine and when Rossi got home he could join into the celebration." His voice got softer and he was staring at the floor, playing with his feet, with one hand in his pocket and the other on my bag. His hair was short and was presented in a lazy, cool fashion. He was wearing a dark blue shirt, a thin tie that as hidden under a black sweater vest, Khaki pants and a black long coat. Virginia was cold, very cold and I live in New York! I was wearing a white dress, with a light blue sweater and black tights. I really need to dress for colder climates.

Growing up, winter was the time; I loved and hated the most. When it got so cold, mom and I would just stay in the apartment, under the blankets. The apartment we lived in didn't have a heater and we couldn't afford a comforter, so we put on all the clothes we owned and stayed in bed. We talked about things and we had fun, we slept and even played some cards. When I got older, and was in high school, (so around, when I was 11) the girls at school had this thing, where, when it got really cold, they would try to wear the minimum requirement that kept them warm (the basically ore shorts, when it was 2 degrees Celsius outside). And my best friend, Jolene Morris, wanted to be like these girls. When she asked me to join her, I said no, but she begged and cried and threatened and begged some more and I eventually gave in, ever since then, I haven't really been affected by winter, until I started going to Caltech. It was nice there.

"That's um…so why didn't you find out about the party? Wouldn't you have heard if they were planning it at your place?" I turned to dad.

"I'm always in my office and I know Reid wouldn't do something like that, but Garcia definitely would. They left before me, maybe 3-4 hours before me and I come home to loud music and alcohol and a flirting battle." He didn't seem to be bothered about what happened, he seemed to see it as a fond memory.

"I wish I could have seen that. So what happened afterwards?" We were in the house at this point.

It was Dr. Reid's turn to answer.

"Rossi said, and I quote. 'You have 10 minutes to clean up and explain yourselves.' We managed to clear everything away in a 2 minutes 34 seconds and then Garcia explained everything, how we couldn't get into the club and then he looked at us, like 'it's time to discipline the children' kind of look and made us come to his house whenever we had time off to clean the place… Our punishment will continue for 30 hours 42 minutes and 19 seconds, all together, so that's Morgan, Garcia, JJ and I, and our total sentence was 150 hours on Rossi service." I couldn't contain myself any longer; I would have really loved to see what had happened that night!

"I'm glad our misery amuses you." Spencer said in a mock hurt voice.

"Sorry, it's… hah! Sorry, it's just that, you guys catch serial killers for a living and you are telling me that you guys went ghostly pale, when you heard 10 words from my dad. Sorry, that's too funny." I couldn't stop laughing. Damn! I missed a lot!

"Well, tomorrow's Saturday and since we don't have any cases, you are going to be seeing all of us tomorrow. See how funny it is when you have Morgan all huffing and puffing mad at Garcia for putting him through this misery." He was still smiling as we walked through the huge house.

We walked through the palace like living room, with a joined kitchen. The area was homey and warm; there were 2 sets of stairs on either side of the living room, which also had a custom made fire place, with a 18th century Charles Andre painting hanging right above it, conquering the large expanse of space. Dad was giving me a tour and I subconsciously wondered how he lived like this all these years by himself, in this huge house.

Mom and I lived a small, 600 square foot, 2 bedrooms, 1 bathroom apartment, with a 40sqft kitchen, that barely had anything, except for orange juice. We always had orange juice; my day does not start until I have my orange juice! _Yeah, pfftts, you chugged down 1.25 liters of it this morning and you added extra sugar to it! _You see, that's how I stay awake in the morning, I need to have a sugar rush, or else I don't feel like my day is a _good_ day.

"O-Oh okay, maybe I can help Morgan and Garcia get together. When I was 16, I helped my best friend, get together with her current husband. Actually, tomorrow is they 2nd anniversary." Oh yeah! 21th of December 2010, was when they got married. I asked Jo, why not get married on Christmas day, she said that she wanted her wedding present and her Christmas present to be separate. Of course, I called her selfish and she just smiled and told me that I didn't appreciate the few joys of life, and then she exclaimed that she only planned on getting married 5 more times, so it was no biggie, and that the wedding presents needed to account for the cost of divorce lawyers, she would need to hire, if she ever got divorced. You see, Jo's parents aren't the strongest couple in the world, or the most stable. They met when they were 16, married by 18, with Jo on the way and, by 25, they were at each other's throats. It was kind of like watching _Riding in cars with boys, but_ instead of her falling in love with her childhood friend, she fell for a senior I went to Caltech with, and even though I had only known for 2 months, instantly, he reminded me of Jo. I somehow managed to get both of them to go on a blind date and they hit it off! When they turned 28, so after, around 2 years of dating they tied the knot and, as far as I know, they have been happy.

"Sweetheart believe me, those two love each other, yes, but I don't think they have the courage to get together. I don't think they want to ruin what they have." It was dad this time and now he was leading us to the stair case on the left of the Kitchen, furthest away from the main door and nearest to his home office.

"But, if their relationship is as strong as they claim it to be, shouldn't they be able to withstand any obstacle? And besides, I like playing match maker. Fiddler on the Roof was my favourite movie growing up…. Well, not really, but Aunt Amanda made me watch it whenever she got her hands on me." This was at the end of every year! She made me do her taxes! Who asks a 10 year old to do taxes?! But, that way I was kind of working towards our rent, so no foul play.

"Who's Amanda?" It was dad again.

"She mom's best friend and she owns the Chinese restaurant right below us and she's the owner of our apartment and like a second mother to me." It is true; Aunt Amanda has helped me so much throughout the years. She's helped me with mom, she talked to me about clothes and accessories and how to stay clear of the people that were most likely to beat me up and we even had a very awkward conversation when I first got my period. I tried to tell her I knew everything about it, I had read 5 books on the subject, but she insisted that we have the 'talk.' Since Aunt Amanda had 3 daughters of her own (who were all older than me), and over the years she had perfected her explanations. To this day, I can't look at birds or bees the same way. A shudder went down my body, as I recalled everything Ant Amanda has told me. _That woman can talk, but you love her anyway._

Dad nodded.

When we went up, dad told me that there were 2 bathrooms on the first floor, there were 8 bedrooms altogether, and he slept in the master bedroom which had its own bathroom. There were 3 other rooms that had their own bathroom and, if I didn't want to view of the front of the house, the rooms facing the back go the house had their own balcony and were more private, if I preferred.

_Ari, WOW! This guy lives like a king!_

You and I both know that kings live way more luxuriously and they have at least 50 guards guarding a 400sqft area.

_Look at this place; it's like a fairytale. And we both know fairytales belong on Disney Channel, with all the other dreams! How are you supposed to stay with a guy that lives like he does! And you still don't know much about him! What happened to having that father daughter talk that you were looking forward to? _

I was not looking forward to it!

_I am you conscientious, I am your head!_

_ Are you really going to lie to me?! _

Sheesh Jiminy cricket, cool your horses; I would never lie to you… intentionally.

_Well, I know when you do lie. NOW THINK OF WHAT YOU ARE GOING TO DO NEXT! And… how long are you going to stay here?_

I thought you knew everything about me!

_ I know that you still have 5 weeks of vacation time, that you have accumulated through the years and I know that you want to go visit mom. And I knew that you were only going to be here for 2 days, but after everything that has happened… what are you thinking of doing?_

I'll talk to him tonight. Okay? _Don't forget to close the banking account._

In the end, I ended up taking the room, with a balcony and a bathroom. I need the privacy… Anyway, the balcony had a great view of the woods and from there I could see that dad had hunting dogs. 3 to be exact.

_So he hunts… He didn't hunt you down…_

Stop it! I'm not going to make him out as the bad guy anymore! I want to know him before I start judging him…again… I know I'm being irrational here and according to statistics 66% of children who first meet their other parents for the first time, do not feel anything towards them, other than resentment or rage. Out of that 66%, 34% have shown to have trouble in their own emotional relationship with their other half, with 16% leading in domestic abuse, the withdrawal on one partner and drugs. And I know for a fact that I do not fit that 66%!

_You see, this is why parents shouldn't leave their children! The kid gets all messed up! _Hey! I'm not messed up! _Ari, what happened at dinner tonight? What were you doing on his bed?_

I hate you sometimes.

_Love you tooJ . _

I don't know how long I am going to stay here, but I want to stay here long enough so I can thank them all and say goodbye. I want to be able to talk to dad and get to know him. That's my goal and the sooner I can get that done, the sooner I can go visit mom and the sooner I can get back to the lab.

I must have blanked out again, because as soon as I was in my room (Which was almost the same size of our apartment) I was being called out by Dr. Reid. He was standing in front of me. He already placed my bag, on the right side of the antique mahogany bed. _Fancy room, princess. _First of all I am not a princess and second of all yes it was fancy; the room was beautifully decorated with Italian paintings and it had French doors that lead to the balcony and the bathroom. It was a room made for a princess. I am not a princess. Anyway, he stood there calling out my name 3 times.

"Arianna?"

"Huh? Oh! Sorry, I was thinking."

"How is it that you two have never met each other?" Dad exclaimed. He was observing us again.

Dr. Reid ignored that statement and proceeded; "It's alright, um… are you okay now?"

"Yes. Thank you, again Dr. Reid, for what you did." I smiled shyly, while looking up to him.

"It's fine, I just felt like I had to. I mean we are practically cousins!"

"Cousins?" He sees me as a cousin? Why? I tried to smile.

"Oh, that's because, on multiple occasions I found myself saying that, I preferred Reid over your other cousins as a nephew. So technically he could be your cousin." Said dad.

I smiled wider, trying to hide any signs of disappointment. "And… um… it's alright for you to call me Spencer… I mean… I've been calling you Arianna… even though I should call you Dr. Rossi. I guess… I…um… I mean you are one of the brightest minds doing the latest research on the human brain. I mean I should call you Dr. Rossi too. I mean, you have 3 PhDs and 2 Masters and you have hyperthymesia and you are unquestionably a genius, in layman's terms and … and… and…"

"And you saw how I was being treated by my ex-fiancé and when you helped me out, you instantly saw me as a member of your family that was being threatened, and so instead of using 'Dr. Rossi' to distance yourself away from me emotionally, you called me Arianna. I know. And… mm…Dr.…um… I mean, Spencer, I am also getting 2 BAs next month. So… um. I don't know why I said that. Um…You can call me Ari." _Why must you show off?_

He called me his cousin! … Should I feel this depressed?

_You just got out of a relationship, and you are thinking of jumping back into another! Really?!_

I can't help it if I find him cute. _Well, he sees you nothing more than a cousin. So you have to get over it._

"Wow. She's more impressive than you, Reid."

Dr…Spencer stared at me. He looked like he was about to smile, but at the same time, I think that he was very surprised that on top of everything that was going on in my life, I still had time to do more studying. And I knew he was working on a BA in Philosophy, so all's fair in knowledge and striving for excellence.

"So what are you getting them in?" he asked, I think he was really excited at this point. His comfort zone was clearly academics.

"Anthropology and Criminology." I said smiling up at dad, instead of Spencer.

"Because of who I am or because you want to?" Asked dad. From what he discovered from he, I don't think he saw that I had any interests in criminals, so he had to ask, it's understandable.

"Both, I have always liked the brain of any living organism, so why not, I'm only 23, I have my whole life ahead of me." I smiled shyly, looking only at dad, trying to keep myself from looking at Spencer.

"Have I told you how proud I am to have you as my daughter?"

"Well, since we've only known each other for a total of 5 hours, 29 minutes and 45 seconds, this would be your first, but it's a good start." I said in the most matter-of fact voice I had.

They both stared at me again. Spencer was smiling Widely and dad just would shocked.

"You count the time too?" Asked Spencer, even more excited.

"Yep! Always have since I was in that room doing the IQ test."

"I have two geniuses in my house… This should be fun…" Dad said sarcastically.

"Yep! This is going to be awesome!" Said Spencer in all genuineness.

**Spencer's POV**

I said she was like a cousin to me! What?! _Why would you do that, you clearly have some feelings for her, but can you justify them by only seeing her as your cousin? Or are you just trying to tell yourself that a girl like Arianna wouldn't go for a guy like you? _Well, when I said it, she didn't look surprised, instead she looked happier, like she finally had a family and isn't that what she needs right now? A family? She needs to feel protected and safe and she needs to know that we are here for her and that she can count on us, right? _You don't know what's going on in her head! She studies brains and human behavior for a living! She knows how to hide her emotions! You have to know that! _

_"_And… mm…Dr.…um… Spencer, I am also getting 2 BScs next month. So… um. I don't know why I said that. So…um. You can call me Ari."

_Ari. WOW, she's done more than you, she probably took on both of her BAs together. WOW that's impressive and she has a full time job. _But she has hyperthymesia_, but you have an eidetic memory and can read 20,000 words per minute. You know you tell that to almost everyone you meet within the first 5 minutes of the conversation, but you haven't told her yet. _That's because she knew. _Well, she didn't tell you anything about herself, you found out when she was talking to Chuck. _She just likes keeping things to herself, I guess she's self-conscious. _What does she have to be self-conscious about, she is young, intellectual and attractive, really lovely, really, really beautiful… _I know. _And you finish off each other's sentences. So, you guys connect well. _

"So what are you getting them in?" I asked,

"Anthropology and Criminology." She looked away from me and faced Rossi with a shy smile.

"Because of who I am or because you want to?" Rossi looked like a proud father, as if saw that maybe, his daughter might want to follow in his footsteps.

"Both, I have always liked the brain of any living organism, so why not, I'm only 23, I have my whole life ahead of me." She hasn't looked at me for the past 2 minutes and 55 seconds.

"Have I told you how proud I am to have you as my daughter?"

"Well, since we've only known each other for about 4 hours, 29 minutes and 45 seconds, this would be your first, but it's a good start." Whoa! Cool she does it too!

"You count the time too?" I asked, she is beyond cool!

"Yep! Always have since I was in that room doing the IQ test." I remember when I first did it. IT as 15 minutes and 22 seconds before I fainted.

"I have two geniuses in my house… This should be fun…" Rossi might have sounded sarcastic, but he was clearly happy and over the moon, that's the expression right? Garcia says that when Morgan has left the room.

"Yep! This is going to be awesome!" I said.

Rossi looked at his watch and he announced; "It's 11:45 pm. We have all had a tiring day, I think it's about time we hit the hay. Spencer, would you care to stay? We have plenty of room anyway."

Ari and I stared at Rossi for a second and we both burst out laughing, man Rossi was funny. Hahahahahahahaha!

"Dad, you are such a poet." More laughter "I like it." She was wiping a tear from her eye and was clutching to her stomach. Her small frame looked smaller and she looked more fragile.

I looked at Rossi, who knew what he had done, and was proud of it.

We kept laughing for a good 1 minute and 10 seconds and Rossi finally said.

"Okay, I get it! I won't be poetic anymore, let's just go to be bed.

_GROOOOWL _

WE both turned to Ari and we had stopped laughing.

"Sorry." She blushed. Her cheeks were hot red, like a rose in full bloom and her midnight waved hair that was tucked behind her ear, now escaped and stuck to her face. Her pink lips were curled in a smile and her dark brown eyes were warm, and not at all tired. "Um… I haven't eaten since breakfast. I can usually go without any food, but, I guess I am kind of hungry today."

"Let me guess, you just forget to eat because you are so focused on work and the only way you get anything in you is when your friends drag you out to eat." I said.

"That pretty much sums it up." She said with a knowing face.

"It also explains why you are so thin." said Rossi.

"Well, I wasn't always this thin, I used to be really chubby when I was younger, and when you know… that thing that happens to girls…happened, I just lost weight and I got into University and I was just so busy, so I never had a craving to eat."

I instantly blushed and Rossi just looked concerned, with a 'like how are you still alive' look, which he gives me, when I go 20 hours without any food, only drinking coffee.

"If you are truly like me, do you have anything that you can't live without, like you have to have it to stay awake or you have to constantly need it to keep your energy up?" I asked and I prayed it was coffee with extra syrupy sugar. _You are already at the risk of getting Schizophrenia and now, you might get diabetes._ I will worry about it when I actually get it!

"Um… yep, orange juice, with extra sugar…." She stopped when she saw a huge smile form on my face and a huge frown on Rossi's face. "What? Did I say something wrong?" She asked defensively

"Reid tell me a statistic about growth in females please."

"Um…The average height of a woman in the U.S. is approximately 5 feet 4 inches, and the average weight is about 163 pounds. These figures vary greatly throughout the world, due to differences in nutrition and prenatal care."

"Okay Sweetheart, I am guessing that you are about 5 foot 1, around 110 pounds, or lighter." Rossi said in a stern fatherly voice.

"Well, I am not an average American; I haven't been one since I was eight, and you do realize that if I were to be 5 foot 4 inches and weighed 163 pounds, I would have a BMI of 28, which would indicate that I was severely over weight and was in danger of diabetes, high blood pressure, high cholesterol levels, heart failure and premature heart attacks? Right now, with my height and weight I have a BMI of 19, which is normal weight, which indicates that I am healthy." she didn't sound defensive, just matter-of-fact.

"Reid, I asked you to give me a fact that would be useful to me." Rossi said angrily, but in a playful manner. Although…he was throwing daggers with his eyes.

"Actually, dad, you just asked him to give you a statistic about growth in females and he complied. But. I know. Thank you for worrying about me, but I'm fine, mom's been pestering me to put on some weight, but I keep telling her that my body frame and my metabolism is not made that way. I mean it's not like I'm that skinny, I have some assets…"

Again, I blushed and Rossi was giving her a fatherly look. Then he put both of his hands on Ari and looked into her chocolate eyes.

"Arianna, I want to take care of you and feed you and make you see that I am here to stay and I want you to open up to me. I want you to tell me everything and I want to be a father. Will you let me do that?"

Arianna was silent for a few seconds and then she looked at Rossi, with the same intensity that he showed her and then nodded.

"Now, I am going to go down, because it seems like I'm the only one that forgot that we didn't have dinner and make us some dinner. Spencer I expect you to join us."

I nodded and Rossi left the room, with Ari and me still inside it. _Are you seriously freaking out now? Spencer Geoffrey Reid you just saved this girl from a guy who was bigger than Derek Morgan, if you can get through that, you should be able to have a decent conversation with Arianna._

'So… why…"

"Why look for my father now, 4 months before I was supposed to be married?"

I nodded. _Is she telepathic?_ No, that has not been scientifically proven. I frowned and Arianna picked up on it.

"I was wondering when you were going to ask. Um…I was talking to Chuck about how I wanted to have my mother walk me down the aisle and how I wasn't sure, if they would let me take her out for an entire week… Oh my mom… she…"

"In a nursing home for the mentally instable?"

"Yeah… How did you know?"

"My mom is in one too and I get the same look you get when you talk about her." I said intuitively. 'My mom's in there for Schizophrenia, I admitted her on my 18th birthday."

Her eyes widened, I could see that she felt the same pain was feeling, when I had to admit her. She had tears in her eyes; I could feel that she was crying for the both of us. I don't know why, but I felt my eyes swell up with tears. Instinctively my hands went to my eyes.

"My mom has extreme depression. She rarely has any episodes, but when she does, they are horrible; when I was 10, she almost tried to kill herself. She just wasn't herself, she wasn't my mother." She paused a little, trying to hold back her tears. "She…She...When I turned 18, Aunt Amanda called me and said that mom was getting worse. Mom wouldn't take her medication, she said that it made her feel worse, and for a brief moment, when she stopped taking it…"

"…She was herself again, happy and like the mother you knew and grew up with." I finished her sentence. I knew what she was talking about, my mom used to do the same thing.

She nodded, tears spilling down her face. "My mom knew that she couldn't control herself anymore, so she told me to admit her in a Medical facility, where they could give her the care that I couldn't. At first I asked her to move with me to California, but she declined, said that she would only tie me down. In the end, I did as she asked." She was crying now, trying not to be too loud because she didn't want Rossi to hear.

I subconsciously stepped forward towards her and put my arms around her and hugged her tight. _You did the same thing with Lila. Spencer, you just can't resist a crying girl._

"If it's any consolation, I think you did the right thing… I… I had to get the guards from the institute to help me drag my mother to the hospital… I understand." I said against her hair. God we are so close to each other. _Spencer! Stop it! She just went through the biggest shock of her life! This is not the time or the place! Rossi is right down stairs!_

"I know what I did was right, but it doesn't mean that I don't feel…" Another sob.

"Guilty?" I filled in the blank. I felt the same way.

She nodded and buried her face into my shirt. "I'm sorry about your mother." She said, into my shirt

"I'm sorry about yours." I said into her hair, while trying to breathe in her scent.

I assured her. And she just silently cried in my chest.

**Arianna's POV**

I cried more. I miss mom. I let her down. I promised her I would be happy and here I am crying in Spencer's chest and imprinting my distorted crying face on his left chest. I pulled away, feeling all embarrassed and I remembered the question he had asked.

"Sorry, about that, I didn't mean to…" I motioned to his shirt, while wiping away any remaining tears.

"It's okay." He smiled

**Spencer's POV**

This shirt just became a 100 times more important to me. _Note to self, do not wash this shirt._

**Arianna's POV**

I was still crying, but I managed to get myself together enough so that I could answer his question. I don't know why I had such an urge to tell him everything about my life. _Maybe it's because he saved you_. Maybe.

I didn't even tell Chuck this much, until he got me drunk in the Chemistry lab after 3 years of working with him, so right before we started dating. _Arianna, you have to keep your guard up. He might be like you and you might be able to read each other's minds, but you need to be careful._

"So, um…to answer your question, I was talking to Chuck about how I wanted my mom to walk me down the aisle and he asked why not find my dad and ask him. At first I said no. I didn't even know him. I didn't know why type of guy he was. What if he didn't believe me! I wasn't really considering it as a possibility."

"But?" He asked

"But, when he came into my apartment, he saw I had a shelf of all my dad's works and he got a friend of his to track dad down. Now, I knew he worked for the FBI and I knew he was in the BAU, so really the tracking down part was really unnecessary."

"Did you tell him that?" he asked with a small laugh

"No. he didn't need to know. I wanted him to feel like he actually did something constructive."

He stared at me confused.

"He liked to feel like he was needed, that he was helping without relationship. And I thought he was trying to be supportive. Then, he bought us plane tickets and I still said no. Then he said to at least go and talk to him and invite him to the wedding. I, of course, protested and said that he didn't know about my existence and if _he_ knew I was who I am, he would find me for himself. Then we got into a big fight. I finally agreed and now I'm here. I am such a people pleaser." I said with self-loathing. I hands went up to my face and I slumped myself down onto the bed and Spencer walked over.

"It's okay. I mean at least one good came out of it…"

I looked up to hear the rest of his sympathy speech.

"…At least now you know who your dad and you found people who will love you unconditionally."

I smiled and I knew what he meant. He loved me as a cousin. _Stop pouting!_

"Thank you." I looked back down. He kept his gaze on me and then his phone rang.

"GUYS! DINNER'S READY!" Screamed dad from the kitchen and we headed down stairs.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**Rossi's POV**

I know she never had any real intention of really meeting, and I know she wouldn't have made the first move. She probably blames me for what happened to her mom. I blame myself.

_"….I was talking to Chuck about how I wanted my mom to walk me down the aisle and he asked why not find my dad and ask him. At first I said no. I didn't even know him. I didn't know why type of guy he was. What if he didn't believe me! I wasn't really considering it as a possibility… I am such a people pleaser"_

I heard enough of the conversation to understand that Chuck was the one who pushed Arianna to initiate contact with me and Arianna just went along with the idea. _This is what happens when you don't call. What did you expect? If he really wanted to find you, she would have done it sooner. _But, she knew who I was. She read my books. _So she wanted to know who her father was, that does not mean that she wanted to find you. She probably thought that you abandoned her and her mother. She probably has years of resentment against you. Now her mother is sick, because of you. She lost her fiancé because of you. _I was helping her and she knows what I did was for her own good.

The pasta I was boiling was over cooking. I want this al dente; I want to make her a nice meal, since I ruined this one for her.

The food is done.

I hope she likes Pasta with Chicken Alf-redo.

_Why are you beating yourself up? _I don't know. _ You did not know about her. _But I should have. She is my responsibility. _She is a grown woman. _I did not see her for 23 years; she is still a baby to me. _In those 23 years she has gained lots of live experience and do you really think that you would have been able to see her anyway, whit the job you have. _If Aaron can do it, so can I. _He had a divorce. You had 3, what makes you think that things would go any different? _I loved Sheila. When her number changed, I thought she wanted nothing to do with me. I thought she wanted to cut me off. _Why didn't you go back… See you can't answer. Do you really think you will be there for her? All your wives left you because you weren't there for them, when they needed you. What can you do to make her feel safe, what can you do, to show her that you are here to stay and you intend to do everything in your power to keep it that way. What are you going to do?_

I love Arianna, I don't care that I have only known for a few hours, with the years of profiling experience I had, I feel like I have known her for years, now all I need to do is to really get to know her, show her what type of father I am. I want to be close to her. _And Sheila? _I want …. I need to go find Sheila. I need to apologize. I need to… take care of her. She has taken care of Arianna with no help. I need to take care of her. She gave me Arianna and I was the stupid jerk that didn't bother checking up on her. I will take care of my family. That is what I do. I will never leave things unfinished.

"GUYS! DINNER'S READY" I yelled.

After a few minutes, Arianna came down and smiled at me and I smiled back.

"That smells amazing," she said. "Is it Chicken Alf-redo?"

"Yep!"

"It's one of my favorites," she said, as she walked towards the kitchen counter. "Mom rarely made it, she made sure to only cook it, when I was extra good or when we were celebrating something."

"Well, then, today, we are celebrating the reunion of a father and his daughter." I smiled, giving her a look of love and pride.

"That's nice." She looked down and then, "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"No, it's alright, everything is set up. I just want you to feel at home here, Do you want to eat at the table or at the counter?"

"The counter, it feels homier here and, then I can help clean up."

"You don't have to."

"You said you make it feel like home, I do the dishes at home." She said, with persistence. And I finally gave in and put my hands up in a defeated action.

I heard Spencer come down.

"Hey. Morgan just called. He said that they have Chuck under custody, but since he didn't actually hurt anyone, they can only hold him for 48 hours." He then looked to Arianna. "And Garcia also closed down your checking account, so that when he gets out, he won't be able to use any more of your money." He had his hands in his pocket and was frustrated.

"That was fast," she replied. "So, I guess, I need to leave within the next 48 hours?"

Both Reid and I stared at her. She was scared and it was noticeable. Even though we knew that Chuck could potentially hurt her, if he ever found her that was never going to happen.

"Sweetheart, you don't have to leave, you can stay here. He won't come after you while you are still with me. But, if you were to go back to Baltimore, he could easily find you and then I wouldn't be able to protect you."

"Rossi's right, you are safer here, rather than anywhere else."

She nodded.

**Arianna's POV**

I nodded.

"Alright, but, what if he finds out I am here? Chuck isn't the type of person that let goes very well. I mean, I'm not his first fiancée." I looked at them. The indicated that I should go on with the story and so I did. "Her name was Valerie Thompson and she was the French Literature Professor in Caltech. Well, long story short, he caught her cheating on him, with one of her students and he started stalking her. He was really mad at her and he eventually got the student expelled and I heard humors, which were later confirmed by other members of staff that he had broken into her house and 'confronted' her," I used my fingers to show that there was another connotation to the word 'confront.' "She transferred that year and she never pressed charges. I thought that he was really in love with her, but he never really talked about her and I thought it was too painful for him to talk about her, so I never asked him directly." I explained, trying very hard not to sound paranoid.

They were both silent for a while.

"Does he have the resources to find out where you are?" asked Spencer.

"By resources, if you mean the internet and a friend that can track anyone down, then yes. He does have resources and he will exploit them to their full potential."

"Before you start dating again… I think we should have Garcia do a full background check with that person, so that you know what you are getting yourself involved in," this time it was dad, who was clearly not happy with my choice in men. I don't blame him. _You sure know how to pick 'em._

"Garcia is the technical analyst? I didn't know that! So that's why she's so colourful!" I said without thinking.

They both laughed and the tension and sarcasm in the air as gone.

"Anyway, Morgan, JJ and Garcia, said they will be here around 9:00 am tomorrow and Hotch is asking if it is okay for him and Jack to come over and that prompted JJ to ask if Will and Henry can also come over?" asked Spencer.

"So… I guess I'm meeting the extended family?"

"Reid, it's too soon. My daughter and I have only known each other for half a day. I do not want to overwhelm her with everyone coming over tomorrow." responded dad, ignoring my honest question.

"Actually, to bring us closer, isn't it better for me to spend time with your current family, that way I can get know more about you and at the same time your family and how I fit into this whole circle. And I need a distraction." I responded.

Spencer looked from me to dad an dad nodded; giving him a sign of approval and then Spencer proceeded to call the team again.

**Rossi's POV**

"Okay, if everything is settled, let's eat." I said throwing my hands up in an Italian fashion.

We talked more during dinner, Arianna told me about her school and her friends, about work and about her mother.

The three of us ate at the counter and when we finished, we didn't want to move. It's comfortable. I feel like I have a family. There are too many nights, where I am all alone in this Mansion. It's nice to finally be able to share this with someone.

Arianna and Spencer are hitting it off. They have lots in common. They are both geniuses, they both have multiple degrees, they grew up in a single home, taking care of their mothers and they are both independent. But, from what I am seeing, my daughter has more of a social life than Spencer.

I understand that Spencer is a very attractive man, but there is no denying that his superior intellect has driven many girls away and he really, just doesn't know how to talk to girls. _But, he can talk to Arianna, just fine. _They are practically related! _So? When have you seen Reid this happy over a girl? When have you seen him go out of his way, while not in a case, to save a girl, who he barely knows? _He has found someone that can relate to him. He's just happy, that he's not alone.

_Well, they sure do entertain each other._

"…He told me that I had to get out! I mean, I'm not that did the mistake, I was trying to be nice to him and point out his error, before he had to step back and review the whole equation from start to finish! And above all, he said that I was rude!" complained Arianna, she was telling us a story about her Math teacher, back in Caltech. "How he became a professor is beyond me. A professor should be able to accept a certain degree of help from his students, instead, in call me and makes me drop his class, which I am grateful for. I found a much better teacher afterwards and he was much nicer and made fewer mistakes." She finished and she was flustered, that time in her life, must have ben very disturbing for her.

"Was it Professor Adams?" Asked Reid. He did go to Caltech so he must have known, who she was talking about.

"Yep! How did you know?"

"I had him, when I was getting my PhD is Mathematics. I did the same thing, but I was 17… I'm guessing you were 13? He has a thing about, when students that are not of the 'usual' age group to correct him."

I eyes, instantly grew wide. What this girl has been through…

"So, what did you do?" Asked Arianna

"He put an equation up on the board and asked us, if we could solve it and I did. At the end of the lesson, I went up to show him and he got really angry. He said that I had cheated, that the other students had told me that he used the same equation. I told him, that that as not true and then I showed him my working out. He got even angrier. Then he continued to tell me that I as a cheater. I defended myself to the best of my abilities, but he was not swayed. He also told me to leave his class. Later I found out that it had taken him 5 years to solve that equation…"

Arianna was laughing hard and so was Spencer. I was mortified.

"I thought teachers at Caltech had to be experts in their field and if they did not meet the standards of the school, they would be removed." I asked. They both looked at me, like I was insane. This is what I get for having 2 geniuses in my house.

"That's what they tell people, it's all about social politics there, it all about connection…" Sais Arianna

"Adams was married to the Radiology professor and, if the school fired him, she would quit and then the school would lose one of its biggest assets, you know, since she is the country's best Radiologist." Finished Spencer.

Again, how have they not met, in all these years? They are 2 peas in a pod!

They continued to talk and I would interject them and towards, they end, it was mostly them talking to themselves about academics.

_Start clearing the dishes away. _Right. I got up and started to clear up.

"Dad let me help you; you promised I could do the dishes." Said Arianna, standing up.

"Yeah Rossi, we have this covered, why don't you go and rest, it's been a tiring day." Encouraged Reid.

"Reid, are you calling me old?" I said, with a raised eye brow and a mock demanding tone. I don't think he even knows what mockery is because he started stuttering.

"N.. . I mean.. uh..no.."

Arianna noticed his distress and interrupted before Reid could say anymore.

"What he means is, today has been emotionally exhausting for you. You know? Finding out you have a daughter, who has terrible taste in men and then dealing with her breaking down every 2 hours and then cooking dinner."

"Sweetheart, if I am emotionally exhausted, they you should be even more exhausted than me." I said in a soothing voice.

"I know I should also be exhausted, but my adrenaline is pumping and I am still getting over the shock. That is the only way… I don't want to sleep yet… I don't want my head to wander about today… I know I am supposed to me mentally and physically exhausted, but I am not.

"I know that I probably should be a little bit more excited that I just found my dad, or…you finally found out about me. But…I have known you were since I was 11. You just found out about me…"She looked at her watch, "13 hours, 22 minutes and 14 seconds ago. I can't sleep now; I have too many things on mind." She said the last sentence with the softest voice and every time, she thought of what happened, her facial expression cringed and she had a pained look.

_She probably does not want to be left alone with her thoughts. Reid is the same; remember when he was addicted to the drugs… She just needs time and this is how she deals with it_. _She wants to be surrounded by people, so she forgets her own misery and so that she can focus on others. She helps other people and that way she forgets… She's doing what she knows is right for her._

_"_Dad, I know that look… you were giving Chuck that look tonight…Are you profiling me?"

She caught me. I looked at her and then I surrendered. "Sorry, couldn't help myself."

"It's okay, that why I don't have to explain, why I do what I do." She said. "Its 1:00am, go to bed, I'll see you tomorrow. Good night." She said softly, smiling.

"Good night sweetheart. Good night Spencer. Feel free to stay over."

"Good night Rossi…thank you…and sorry."

"Spencer, I am only joking. You just saved my daughter from getting hurt tonight." They both looked at me and were about to correct me, but I caught their facial expressions. "Yesterday night… you people, seriously!" They laughed and I continued with my speech. "I am indebted to you Spencer. Thank you."

"You're welcome." And he gave me his awkward lop sided smile and turned to help Arianna clear up and I headed up stairs.

I am tired.

*Realization*

I AM GETTING OLD.

_You have a 23 year old daughter, of course you are getting old._

**Spencer's POV**

We cleared the dishes and talked a little more, neither of us was tired and we wanted to talk. But that did not last, but 2:14am, both of us were sure that as soon as our head's touched the pillow, who would fall into a dreamless sleep and that was exactly what Arianna needed and wanted.

**Arianna's POV**

I don't want to think about it. But I can't stop myself from picking at every details of our relationship. How was it that I didn't know about Chuck's history? I mean, I know I never pressured him to tell me anything about his life, but aren't you just supposed to tell these things to your significant other?

All I know about him really is what I have heard people say about him; a talented teacher, had a hard time with relationships, a good guy, friends with the dean, distant, absent minded, agitated.

I don't know him at all.

That guy at dinner today, was not Chuck. He wasn't the Chuck that I knew, he wasn't the guy that listened to me, he wasn't the guy that hugged me gently, he wasn't the one that told me everything was going to be alright.

_But he did show signs of being abusive, think about it. He was subtly insults you and then compliment you, he would say things about your friends. What was the real reason that you moved to Baltimore… you wanted distance from him. _

But he never hurt me.

_But he was breaking down your self-confidence. He was putting a wedge between you are your peers, that why you moved, but then he asked you to date him and you couldn't refuse, because he was there for you and you wanted to return the favor. He has been quietly dominating you. You never say no to him. Do you realize that?_

Now I do.

_He was nice in the beginning, but then he got jealous, when you talked to your friends, he wanted to be the only one in your life. _

But he wasn't physically abusive.

_He knows better than anyone out there, there is more than one type of abusive. He wanted to control you. You were his bank account. All he needed to do was assure you that he was there for you; he didn't need to invest emotionally._

But you just said he got jealous.

_He got jealous because he thought that his money bank might get stolen. He never pushed for a physical relationship and he never said I love you._

It's time for bed.

* * *

**Is this story too boring? I mean...before it got deleted there were more people interested in it. I mean, well...I guesss...it doesn't sem very popular...so i guess I should just summarise everything and jsut skip to the end.**

**I am grateful to all of you that have read it and liked it and 'favourited' or 'followed' it and I am very grateful for all the reviews I have been getting.**

**So thank you for supporting me and let me knwo what you would like from me. **

**And please review**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

_Date: Saturday 21__th__ December 2012_

**Arianna's POV**

The morning light streamed through the light curtains and the room was filling with the glow of a new morning.

I am NOT a morning person!

Wait, where am I? These sheets do not feel like they are from the hotel?

_OPEN YOUR EYES!_

Oh. Right. Yesterday. I remember…

Argh! What time is it? Oh! 8:15am!

They are going to be here in 45 minutes! I need to go get dressed.

OOFF! Ow.

I fell; I got out of bed, as fast I could, stood up straight and had a head rush, stumbled over my bag and fell on my arms. There was a loud 'thud' on the floor. I am pretty sure I woke up all the people, within a 10 meter radius. It's too damn early in the morning to be falling and it's SATURAY! I sleep till noon, on Saturdays!

_My, my, aren't we crabby today._

Everything is so new. I'm not crabby; I am just not used to this. I mean, try starting your day falling on the floor.

_Well, you better watch out, you better not cry, you better not pout, and I'm telling you why…_

It's almost Christmas? I already got my Christmas present. Santa doesn't need to come visit me.

_Oh? And what is that?_

I found my dad.

The door opened and a worried Spencer popped his bed head into my room. Last night, he took the room that was next to mine; just in case I needed anything, and I knew that he was right next door.

"Arianna are you okay?"

I was on the floor, in pajama shorts and a loosely fitting tank top that revealed quite a lot of flesh *ahem ahem*. The position I was sitting in, did not offer much modesty either. I was on the floor, sitting with my right knee against my chest, rubbing my slightly swollen ankle. "Yeah, I'm fine, I just tripped. Did I wake you?"

"No... Um… its 8:15, we should get ready. Hotch is usually early, so this is perfect timing." He was blushing, beet red, I guess seeing a half-naked girl, does that to some guys… He quickly turned away closing the door behind him.

"Okay. Oh and Spencer?"

"Yeah?" Not turning to face me.

"Good morning."

"Not until I've had my coffee." He said, in a tired voice, gently closing the door. His ears were still hot red. And I softly laughed.

**Spencer's POV**

Thud.

As soon as I heard, I shot up from my bed and ran to Arianna's room. She was on the floor, massaging her ankle.

"Arianna are you okay?"

She was wearing blue and white pajama shorts and a blue tank top and it was very … revealing. Even though she had just woken up, she looked amazing!

Wait. No. No. NO. I didn't mean it that way. I mean, she looks beautiful. I mean, the clothes don't matter… No. I mean…

"Yeah. I'm fine, just tripped. Did I wake you?"

"No... Um… its 8:15, we should get ready. Hotch is usually early, so this is perfect timing." I said, trying to hide my flush. It should be a sin to look the way that she looks right now.

"Okay. Oh and Spencer?"

"Yeah?"

"Good morning."

"Not until I've had my coffee." I said, slightly agitated, because…

_Because you had the most amazing time of your life last night and you are starting to fall for her and you know that's not a good idea. What is it that Garcia says… you know, about the next guy a girl dates after a long term relationship is over? The rebound guy? Is that right?_

My body feels hot and my blood is rushing all over my body…especially….

I need a cold shower. This has never happened to me before! Not even with Lila!

**Rossi's POV**

It's 8:20, now.

I went to check up on both Spencer and Arianna 15 minutes ago and they are still sleeping. Those two sleep like logs. I tried to wake Spencer, but God knows that he doesn't wake up, unless you have coffee to bait him. And Arianna, she was sleeping so soundly, I called out to her, but she didn't respond. She is just tired, after everything she's been through, I should just let her sleep a little while longer.

I got down to the kitchen and started to make coffee. Okay, Spencer will be up as soon as the smell of coffee fills the room. Arianna says she likes… Orange juice! I have that! I am so glad I went grocery shopping. I need to make breakfast, the team should be arriving any minute now, knowing them, and they probably won't have breakfast before they come here. Better make some then.

It's 8:27 now. Hotch should be here is 5 minutes; he likes to be the first one to a gathering. The rest of them should be here within the next hour, should be enough time to make a good breakfast.

_*Ding dong*_

_He's early._

I went to open the door and sure enough, it was Hotch and Jack. "Good Morning Aaron! Good morning Jack!"

"Good morning Dave" responded the serious leader, who as very happy this morning

"Morning Uncle Rossi." Like his father, Jack has turned into a very serious boy, but the boy is charming and he is just like his father, there is no doubt in my mind that he is going to make a fine man someday.

"You are just in time, would you like some breakfast? The two geniuses haven't wakened up yet." I said, walking back to the kitchen.

"That would be nice. So it's true? You have a daughter?"

I nodded.

"That's great! I am really happy for you."

"Thank you. So, you didn't let them tell you what happened?"

"They said, they couldn't hear anything and I wanted to hear it from you." He said. Aaron has always known what to say, he's my best friend and we are very close. It's understandable that he wants to hear it from me, instead of the others.

I explained to him what happened the night before and I told him, what Arianna was like and that she as the spitting image of her mother, except, that she was also half of me. I told him about Chuck and the fight and everything, while making pancakes, hash browns, fruit salad, bacon and eggs and cereal.

I know I am going over the top, but this is our first breakfast together. I have missed all her firsts, I am not missing this and I want it to be special and she's right, it's better with the whole family here.

"I never expected Spencer to be so bold." Aaron was definitely surprised by Spencer's sudden bust of bravery and aggression. He has never voluntarily hit someone, while not on a case. He usually resorted to using his brain and not his fists.

"Yes it was, but I am grateful to him. He saved her from getting hurt, even I didn't move that fast, I was so close, but Spencer got there before I did." I explained.

"He must feel strongly towards her." Remarked Aaron.

"He did bond very quickly with her. Very quickly. They are both geniuses and that gives them some common ground." I said.

"Dave, he has never done this before. I think he is protective of her, like how Jack is protective of Henry, when he gets into trouble. He must have thought that his own was going to get hurt, and well, I guess time doesn't matter when it comes to family." Sighed Aaron.

I nodded in agreement.

"That smell's great! Good morning!" said a soft, perky voice from the top of the stairs.

"Good morning sweetheart. Did you sleep well? I asked my daughter.

_You can actually say that now._

She was coming down the stairs, as she responded.

"Yep, well, when I actually managed to get to sleep, did you now that 78% of all Americans suffer from insomnia and that 3.5 billion dollars are spent on buying sleep medication. The main causes of inso…" When she got to the bottom of the stair, she saw Aaron looking at her in surprise and Jack was busy eating his food. "Oh! Good morning. You must be SSA Aaron Hotchner. It's a nice to finally meet you." She said coming up to him and holding out her small hand. She looked refreshed this morning, small signs of tiredness, especially around her eyes, but she was wearing glasses, so it wasn't as obvious.

He took her hand and was still surprised at how she started the morning. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you in person, Arianna. Just call me Aaron" He smiled softly. And she returned that smile, walking over to Jack.

"Hi! You must be Jack! You know my favourite pirate's name is Jack! He is so cool and you remind me of him." She said in the most excited voice I have heard anyone have in the morning, other than Garcia.

"Captain Jack Sparrow?" Jack stopped eating and he looked up at her, his eyes filling with excitement, he even stopped eating. And for a 9 year old boy, that is big.

"Yep! I think he is the coolest and I don't care what anyone else thinks!" She grinned

"He is my favourite pirate too! Did you know he does all his own stunts! And that he is the only one that can follow the compass!" He was getting really excited now, almost jumping and pulling her into a long conversation about the movies and then about Johnny Depp.

I left them to talk; she sat next to Jack, on the counter and was pouring herself a glass of orange juice. She took one sip and made a face, the same face Spencer made, when he didn't have enough sugar in his usual syrupy coffee. I handed her the sugar pot and she was grateful and continued to have an enticing conversation with the 9 year old.

"I guess she doesn't have the Reid effect… I think this might be the …Rossi effect. I have never seen Jack take to a person as quickly as Arianna." Said Aaron.

"Isn't she great?" I cooed. I have never cooed, this feels great!

"She's amazed me so far." Replied Aaron.

Soon after Spencer came down, He was dressed and it looked like he had showered. He had the 'I –need-coffee-now-or-else-I-will-murder-someone' look. We all knew it far too well and we knew o stay clear of him, until he had his coffee.

"Good morning everyone." He said, trying to sound awake.

"Hey kiddo, do you want some coffee, it seems like you didn't sleep at all last night." I said

"Please. And I did sleep. And looking at the facts insomnia is one of the major reasons why US citizens have trouble with their work life. Did you know that sev.."

"78% of Americans suffer from insomnia and 3.5 billion dollars are spent on sleep medication? We know" interrupted Aaron, with a smirk on his face.

I turned to Arianna and she blushed slightly, under her glasses.

"How did you know? Have I already said that before?" Questioned Spencer, with a concerned look on his face, he probably thinks he is losing his eidetic memory.

"No, Arianna told us that before you came down." Answered Aaron.

"Makes sense" that was all he said and he sighed a look of relief, while taking a seat next to Arianna. They smiled at each other and both of them blushed, hard.

I handed him is sugar bombed coffee and he took a large sip of it, finally allowing himself to brighten.

Arianna took her attention away from Jack for a little while and shyly turned to Spencer. "So now that you've had your coffee…" Said Arianna, switching glances from Jack to Spencer.

"Good Morning" Smiled Spencer.

**Arianna's POV**

I need a shower, its 8:16 now; my average is 5 minutes 33 seconds.

Okay now what do I wear?

Should I wear; khaki's or a dress shirt, or a dress or jeans, or a T-shirt. What do you wear for breakfast with your father and his 'family?'

_I think this is supposed to be a casual event, just dress like you. Throw on your blue jeans, wear that white, cotton full sleeved shirt and the long black button sweater you have, it goes with everything and wear your boots, its cold today._

And my hair?

_How do you usually wear it?_

Tied in a ponytail, with my bangs loose...Make-up?

_You never wear makeup, why would you start now?_

As I got dressed, I stared looking for my contact lens, but I couldn't find them. Oh well, I guess I have to wear my glasses. My eyes hurt too much anyways. I really need to get them checked when I get back home. Note to self, go to the doctor and get more contacts.

_Oh! Why not try the colored ones?_

I'll think about it.

And… what do I say to Spencer when I see him?... _Sorry you saw me half naked, I know it's awkward for you, didn't mean to wake you._ He wasn't grumpy this morning, concerned, yes. Grumpy, no.

And he wanted coffee… I'll wait till he has his coffee to apologize…that would be wise. Aunt Amanda was a coffee addict as well, that's why I never go near it. I am scared to turn out like her. She is always tired, always craving coffee. She says it's her life force and that if we ever did anything to it… things would happen… Shudders are coming up my spine. Scary!

**Spencer's POV**

There are two things that are making me get out of bed and go to breakfast.

Number 1. Coffee.

Number 2. Arianna.

_Why is Arianna number 2?_

**Aaron's POV**

She is really great with children and statistics, just like Reid. They are very much alike, almost like brother and sister.

But they are so comfortable together. I won't be surprised, if their relationship develops.

**Arianna's POV**

At around 8:55, Penelope showed up and she gave me the biggest, warmest hug ever, saying she was there is she needed to talk and that if she wanted me to hack into any of Chuck's account, I only needed to ask. I thanked her and mentally noted to never to get on her bad side. She eventually sat down and joined the breakfast conversation.

At 9:10, Derek showed up and he asked if I was alright. I said I was and thanked him for last night.

At 9:15, JJ, her husband and her son arrived, completing dad's family. Her husband's name was Will and he was from New Orleans and had the cutest accent ever and her son's name was Henry and he was adorable!

All kids are adorable! But the ones that know me are the cutest in the world!

_I dub thee; Henry and Jack, the cutest kids in the world!_

We all sit down around the counter table, none of us really wanting to move to the table, we sit down and we talk about everything. I have never had this feeling before. I have never had this feeling of belonging and they have taken me in. No questions asked.

When breakfast finished, we moved to the living room and to my surprise, we continued to talk, Penelope and Derek had gone to do the dishes and clear up, while the rest of us continued to to…just talk.

_Ari this is your chance. See if they will help you get those two together… Why not make it a challenge? See if you can get them together by Christmas._

I don't know if I will be here for Christmas. I want to spend it with ma.

_You have spent 22 Christmases with her. Don't you think it's time you spent one with your father? _

I don't want to leave her all alone during a holiday, when family is supposed to be together. I want to be with Ma.

"Hey guys? I think I have a way of getting Derek and Penelope together…"

**Derek's Point of view**

Arianna is a good kid. She's nice, she isn't as socially awkward Reid and she has the "Reid effect." She can actually keep a conversation going without sprouting out more statistics then necessary. She is so much like the kid, from what Penelope tells me. And she's not too hard on the eyes, but no one can compare to my baby girl.

Baby girl is washing the dishes now, she's been humming all morning and she looks so bright and happy.

I love her so much.

Why can't she see that? Why can she see that she has all my attention? Why does she keep spinning me in circles?

Why won't she look at me?

Why won't she talk to me?

She finished washing the plates a while ago, now she's doing all the bowls and then the glasses. I'm drying everything. I am standing right next to her and I can feel her body heat.

She feels so good. I want to get closer

Why did she date that Kevin guy?

**WHY?**

**Arianna POV**

**"**Okay, so my plan is for Derek to confess his love for Penelope. Now, from what I've hear, I am assuming that Penelope has tried to show her feeling through her actions, by dating another man and trying to get his jealous and by constantly flirting with him, but he's not taking the hint, right?" I asked the gang

All of them nodded, except the kids.

"Then we need to show Derek, that she won't be waiting forever, so we actually need Penelope here. I don't know if you guys noticed, but during breakfast, she wasn't talking to her much and Spencer and dad told me that they are constantly flirting and with that bases, I infer that something happened last night, and since, it Penelope giving Derek the silent treatment, I think he did something wrong."

Again, they all nodded in agreement.

I continued with my speech. "I think if, this works, they should be together by Christmas Eve."

"Why Christmas Eve?" Quizzed dad.

"Um… I think I will be gone by then. I want to spend Christmas with mom. I don't like it when she is all alone during the holidays." I replied.

He had a frown on his face, but didn't say anything. I guess he wanted to spend more time with me.

"Okay… So I need one of you to tell Penelope the plan and the one of you to distract Derek and I have a friend here, who is more than willing to help me, with their situation." I said smirking

**Rossi's POV**

Why won't she spend the holidays with me? I understand that she wants to go visit her mother and I am proud that she thinks of others before herself. What she is doing for Derek and Kitten, is amazing, but she really needs to giver herself a break. At the rate that she is going, she is most likely to crash and burn.

She seems so relaxed here, nothing like yesterday. She looks tired and her eyes are swollen from all the crying, but she still looks happier.

I want to spend Christmas with her and her mother…

I still have Christmas shopping to do. 23 years of Christmas shopping.

**Arianna's POV**

I have a friend in Quantico. He's an actor, but instead of moving to Hollywood to pursue a chance at the big screen or get on Broad-way, he's here. We were neighbors in New York and he said that he had had enough of the New York, life style and he fell in love.

He moved in with his partner about 1 years, 2 months, 35 days ago, I don't know the time. His partner got a job here as a Civil engineer and they decided to move. So now, Sam teaches acting and from what I hear, he is still happy with his life. We still email each other and up-to date with each other's life. I used to help him rehearse likes for his plays and acting gigs. He landed a spot on a soap opera once, which lasted about 6 months and 4 days. He got killed off in a fire; they wanted to bring him back… but with a new face… So you see why he doesn't like TV. Singing has always been his thing and if I remember correctly, he has a thing for electronics. He and Penelope would hit it off... If only he weren't gay.

Oh! His name is Samuel Masters, currently 32 (he only tells people that… He is 34, I saw his birth certificate) and, as he so often tells me, still fabulous as ever!

I'll call him now. _Please don't be on holiday, please be in Quantico._

_*Ring ring* *Ring ring*_

_"Hello?"_

_"Sam?"_

_"Oh! ARI DARLING! HOW ARE YOU?! My I haven't heard your voice in…"_

"2 years, 2 months, 29 days, 12 hours and 33 minutes."

_"What? No seconds?" _Oh! He remembered

"22 seconds and counting." I smiled in the phone. I missed him. He always had a way of making me smile.

"_Well, what do I owe his pleasure, honey bunch?"_

"Ï was wondering… if you would help me with something, if you are free, that is?"

_"Sure, but you know I can't come to California now…"_

"Um…actually, I am here…"

_"ÖH MY GOD! IT'S A CHRISTMAS MIRACLE! WE ARE COMING RIGHT NOW! TELL ME WHERE TO MEET YOU." _He screamed into my ear.I had to hold it away, so that my ear drums wouldn't burst, his voice was way about 40000 decibels and a human year can only take 2000 decibels.

"Sure, one minute, let me find a place we can meet up." I covered the phone with one hand and looked up at the others, sitting around me. They were all intently listening to my conversation with Sam. They knew the plan and Derek and Penelope had gone to run the dogs, well Derek had gone, Penelope as watching him. "He wants to meet up. Where should we go?"

"Where does he live?" Asked Spencer

"Twenty minutes away from the FBI Headquarters." I replied

"There's a café near work, we can meet up there. I'll take you." He replied and smiled, like a kid you just got some lollipops. He sure is interesting.

"Name and address?" I asked

5 minutes later, Spencer and I were heading out the door, going to meet Sam! This is going to be so much fun!

**Spencer's POV**

The café is only about 10 minutes away from Rossi's apartment and if there is no traffic, we should be able to get there in 9 minutes and 29 seconds and since, I'm driving Rossi's car and it's only 10:34 in the morning, we might be there my 10:51, giving me at least 10 minutes and 31 seconds with Arianna and then we can talk.

_She just got out of a relationship._

I know, but I want to ask how she is, and not have everyone interrogating me.

_Do scare her off!_

Me! Scary! That's impossible! I might love Halloween, but I am not scary.

"Thank you Spencer, for taking me. You really are the big brother I never had." She said,

_You hear that? 'Big Brother,' she sees you as nothing more, nothing less._

"It's fine… I mean, what are big brother's for, if not to keep their baby sister safe?" I said, trying to keep my voice from showing my disappointment and praying to God that I have a straight face and forcing a smile.

**Arianna's POV**

He called me his _baby sister! _I know I might be 9 years younger than him, but he…he…he only sees me as his _baby sister!_

_You called him your big brother!_

I thought I would hear something different! I mean…I thought he might say that it was his pleasure and that he did it for a living and that saving me was his duty, as him, Spencer, not the FBI Spencer, not my brother Spencer!

_You have only known him for 1 day!_

And in that day, I have found myself more attracted to him, emotionally, than I have ever any other man.

_Maybe it's because you are both geniuses._

Or maybe we are…

_Don't you dare go there Ari! That's dangerous territory and you know it! _But he called me his BABY SISTER! I mean, that says it all! He has no other feelings towards me, than those of siblings! I am never going to meet a guy at this rate!

_AHEM, AHEM! You are only 23! You have your whole life ahead of you and you just got out of a relationship! Are you really thinking of boys now! It hasn't even been a whole 24 hours, since he was gone!_

I need to keep my mind occupied or else, I start to think about him, Spencer is the next best thing. I know I'm using him for my own selfish purposes, but I don't like that feeling when I think of Chuck. My heart gets heavy, I stomach gets tight, my legs feel wobbly, by arms and hands ache and my head perspires. I don't like it; I can't even think or anything else, when he is on my mind. I need the distraction…

"We are here." called Spencer, as we pulled over in the small parking lot.

That was fast.

"Oh!

We go in and find a table what is right next to the window. The road was bare, for now. IN about 1 hour 22 minutes and 11 seconds, there will be more cars, coming and going. The streets with be smothered with traffic and the air will continue to receive excess CO2.

"So…" said Spencer.

**Spencer's POV**

'So... I was wondering... why this Sam Masters guy?" I asked as we took a seat.

She looked at me, all smiles and she gave me her happiest look (as far as I could tell). "Sam has always been an older brother to me. He used to babysit me and I used to run lines with him. He was on Broadway and he was really big, he has a beautiful voice and he is a terrific actor! We have always kept in touch and we promised if one of us needed the other we would be there for each other. And right now, Derek needs to see a guy in Garcia's life, who he finds as competition, therefore awakening his alpha instincts and thus, he will finally admit his undying love for Penelope and they will live happiliy ever after!" She sounded so excited, she probably worked out this plan as soon as she found out Morgan had feelings for Garcia.

"How do you know that this is going to work and that this guy, won't fall in love with Penelope. I mean, what if it doesn't work?" I asked, curious of what this Sam Masters gut was really like. I need to get Garcia to do a full background check on this guy.

"Well, I know he won't have an interest in her." I gave her a quizzical look, but she didn't hesitate to explain. "Because she doesn't have the right anatomy… And he is happily married and he gave up his acting carrier to be with him... When he said he was moving, because he fell in love. The way he looked when he told me. That euphoric smile on his face and the glow he had... He seemed too happy and contempt with life. That day, I promised myself that I would at least try and experience that once in my life." she finished.

I looked down at the table. What if she already had that with Chuck? What if you don't have a chance anymore! Come on she's leaving in 3 days!

"Have you..." Am I really going to ask her this? Am I going to ask this girl, who is 9 years younger than me, if she has found that feeling of being in love, or if she believes in love or soul mates? "Have you... do you...UH..."

"No. I haven't found that feeling yet. And I think I do believe in love, but I believe it is real in stories and for other people. I don't believe in it for myself. I think that the thought and act of love are two completely different things. In stories we are made to believe that love is magical and wonderful and everyone has something to gain from it, the thought and the act are merged into one and there is a happy ending or a sad one. In real life, it is something to love someone and another to fall in love with someone. The feeling you get, when you meet the one, you know is your partner is sometimes wonderful. But the people, who try to fall in love because they believe that is something they ought to do, because they have been told so by stories, those people tend to get hurt the most. Sometimes the mutual partnership is great, but others, it hurts people, breaks families and shows the ugly side of mankind..." She looked up and realization crossed her face. "Oh my god, I am so sorry... I must have been rambling." She put her hand to her rosy red cheeks and used her finger tips to reach the lids of her eyes, under her glasses. She tried to keep her eyes closed, like she was trying to hide herself... I do the same thing, when I want to disappear.

I sat there and unconsciously there was a small smile on my face.

_I think you found your one._

**Rossi's POV**

"Hey kitten, can I talk to you?"

"Sure, my Italian Stallion, what can I do for you?"

"You can start by telling me what Morgan did to make you so mad at him."

"You know I hate profilers." She smirked. "How did you know?"

"You were giving him the cold shoulder."

"He doesn't get it Rossi."

"Doesn't get what, kitten?"

"He doesn't understand how much I love him and how much he means to me. Every time I tell him I love him and he's the only one for me, he just thinks, I think of him as a friend and nothing more. I have tried over and over again to show him that I want to be more than friends and each time he shrugs it off. I am tired and I don't think I can play this game anymore...NO. I don't want to play this game anymore"

"Why this sudden realization?"

"After...Chuck was arrested, JJ told me what happened. And I found myself wondering, what would my life be like? I found myself like Girl Genius and I got scared that I might have terrible taste in guys and I became scared that it would start hurting, like it was hurting her. I just got scared and come on Rossi; she is kind of like me; not the best judge of character. I thought I knew Morgan, but I don't know him at all!"

I gave her the look, where I mockingly questioned her thoughts. (_So one eye brow raised.) _

"He doesn't tell me how he feels about me! I know he loves me, but I am scared that IU might be nothing more than just a best "girl" friend! I really can't deal anymore. I…I…I can't wait for him my whole life. And I have tried to move on, but I can't find someone who I love as much as him. I tried. I really tried… Kevin was a great guy, but whenever he held me, all I could think about was, that it was Derek's arms around me…"

I nodded, understanding all the pain that she went through. The pain of loving someone and not having them show you that same amount of love… it drives people crazy and it is the worst type of pain… I have known.

"Arianna has a plan to get Morgan to confess his love to you." I said, all too fast. I want to see her smile. It breaks my heart when I see my family, especially the women cry. The women in my family need to be honored, not ignored. "She profiled him this morning and she needs your help."

I continued to explain Arianna's plan to Penelope and after I finished, it was my turn to ask for a favor.

"Now kitten, I need your help."

She looked at me, with all smiles, hugged me and squealed; "yes!"


	14. Chapter 14

Hello my lovelies! Are are we today? Now this Chapter is a bit different, but I hope you like it!

* * *

Chapter 14

A 6 foot 5 inch Caucasian male, with black hair and blue eyes, broad shoulders and a well-built body walked into the café. He was as buff as Morgan and maybe more. He had a leather jacket on, with tight blue jeans and a cashmere black shirt, under his jacket. He was wearing polishable black boots and he was screaming _ALPHA MALE! _He looks like the rough kind, but his expression turned soft, when he looked at the smaller man next to him. The smaller man looked like a mix, he was Asian and Caucasian, he had a medium body frame and didn't seem very muscular, looked about 5"11 and had soft features, but he had the most piercing blue eyes and chestnut hair. His face is angular and it's in perfect symmetry. His choice of clothing was a lot more, with stylistically ripped jeans, a white sweater, with a black long coat and a white woolen scarf.

Alone they are very good looking, together; they attract the attention of everyone around them.

"Sammy! Ivan!" Arianna shrieked. She got off her seat and as soon as the couple came over the table, the muscular guy bent down to hugs her.

"Oh! Honey bunch! It's so nice to see you again! How are you? How's that boyfriend of yours?" His voice was masculine, _very masculine, _but he had all the worried tones of a mother.

There was a silence.

"You were right."

He looked down at her and his eyes were fixed into hers. She looked up, trying to hold the tears in.

"You know, that you deserve better. Besides he as too old for you! But look at you now! Only 17 months and you haven't aged at all!" He singed.

"Well you've changed! And Ivan! You look great! How are you?" She moved to the smaller man he gave her a strong hug, and since he looked about 5 foot 8, he easily swallowed her.

"Ari bear, I'm fine. How are you holding up?"

Another silence, but Arianna tightened her arms around Ivan and he seemed to find his answer.

Then the finally sat down.

**Arianna's POV**

The first time Sammy met Chuck, he was not impressed. Being an actor, you needed to be a good judge of character. Sam told me that he thought Chuck was a douche bag, who was hiding something. He said that for a nice guy, he was awfully quiet and he didn't say much about himself. That meant one of 2 things; either he was hiding something or he didn't like talking to people. I think that as also the time that Sam met Ivan.

Their story is even more complicated than mine! _We have time, let's hear the short version._

So Sam was dating his guy from the Soap opera h was working in and this guy was exactly like him. He was big and strong and…kind of… homophobic. He was notoriously known as the player.

Long story, short; Ivan was one of the many the Soap Opera guy was having around while he as dating Sam and they eventually found out about each other and they…fell in love.

They had the wedding in New York, when I was 19 and I was the Maid of Honor, they dressed me up in a sweetheart, silver dress and, let's just say, I felt like a princess that day!

Anyway, Chuck warned me that "one of these days he is going to hurt you and I might not be here to help and whip his ass and Jolene can only do so much."

When Ivan came into the picture, we immediately bonded; he was a nerd, just like me. He is six years older than me and he is the playful, protective older brother type. Actually, both of them are my big brothers and they are great male role models. And they are the closest thing I have to male relatives.

Oh and they might look one way, but they really do behave like the opposite. Sam has a masculine bravado, but he acts like the feminine one, don't get me wrong, he is very manly, but he is sort of a mother hen. Ivan looks smaller and, yep he looks like the slender type that is fragile and sweet, but he's the dominant of the two. Well, the acting dominant, Sam is more of the underdog; he will rise, when it is absolutely necessary. Ivan acts a little more masculine, but I thinks he's that way because he is trying to make up for the fact that his body was slender and not as well built, be the guy, is no girl!

_Their bedroom roles are related to what they look like (Sam is top, Ivan is…) How so I know? _

It was the night before Christmas and there were sounds, all around me, moans and groans and pants. There was also Ivan's voice saying; _"Go deeper, fill me up with your…UGH! Yes. YES! YES! OH! SAM! I love you so much!"_

Do you know how traumatizing that is for a 21 year old, who had just brought her boyfriend home for the holidays? I was not ready to have sex! And I certainly wasn't ready to scream like Ivan did!

_Are you ready now?_

Nope!

**Spencer's POV **

"So Honey bunch, when are you going to introduce this sweet eye candy sitting next to you?" asked Sam

"Oh! Right! Sorry." She blushed furiously. "This is Dr. Spencer Reid."

"Wait. The Dr. Spencer REID?!" Said Ivan and Sam in unison.

I nodded

"She used to talk about you all the time!" said Sam laughing. "Oh did you know that Spencer Reid used to go to my school! Did you know he has 3 PhDs! Did you know that he blah, blah, blah." He finished with a high pitched voice.

"Don't take him seriously; this brute here has no idea who you are;" said Ivan, punching his lover in the rib.

All the while, Arianna was has turned feverishly red and she was hiding behind a menu that was on the table.

"Hi. I'm Spencer; it's nice you meet you both."

Sam held his hand out first and shook it. "I'm Sam Master and this cutie next to me is my partner Ivan Shaw." Then I shook Ivan's hand.

"It's nice you meet you, in person." Said Ivan. "I've read about you hen Arianna started talking about her thesis, I became more interested in you. You are almost as brilliant as her." He said with pride looking at Arianna. With that, Arianna's blush grew to her ears.

The waitress came and took our orders.

"So Honey bunch, how are you? Do you want to talk about it? "

There was a 15 second silence and during that time, both Sam and Ivan looked at Arianna with concern

"Sammy… I found my dad."

Another long silence.

The coupe looked at each other in quiet contemplation.

"How are you doing Anna?" said Ivan, finally.

She continued to look down and it looked like she was having trouble expressing herself.

I think she needed time with them, alone.

"Arianna, I think I will just excuse myself." I got up and I noticed a look of appreciation on the couple's face.

**Arianna's POV**

"Ari, you know you can tell us anything. We love you no matter what and we are here for you." Soothed Ivan

I nodded

"Is he a good guy?" asked Sam.

I nodded.

"I met him yesterday… I'm staying at his place now."

There was another pause. They didn't push for details, because they knew that I would tell them everything, it was only a matter of time.

I took a deep breath. "Remember how I said dad worked for the FBI? When I told him about Chuck, he did a background check. Turns out, Chuck is a compulsive gambler and yesterday, he told me (_more like screamed at me) _that he had used my all the money in out checking account and that I was an easy for him to manipulate… Dad's team ended up arresting him and I haven't seen him since…"

"Oh Honey bunch." Said Sam, his voice filled with sadness and concern.

"Ari, do you want to tell us what happened in detail?"

I nodded and I proceeded to explain the events of the night before in painful accuracy.

After a good 43 minutes 33 seconds and bursting out in tears, at least 3 and half times, I managed to tell them everything that had happened. They cared about me and, they were the closest thing to male relatives I had.

Sam and Ivan ended up sitting on either side of me, comforting me and hugging me, they both told me that it was for the best and what happened was unfortunate, but it was better later than never.

I cried more and they both knew what was going on in my head.

"Ari, this is not your fault. I want you to stop blaming yourself." comforted Ivan.

"You trusted him and he took advantage of you, you are the victim here, not the cause." Said Sam

"But…*hick* but…I *deep breath* I should… have known… He was always so secretive…I though he was the shy…sweet *hick* type… he always seemed to care… I know he didn't talk about himself much…but he never gave me a reason to doubt him *hick*"

"We know honey, but that's what they are like. You're one of the lucky ones, some people don't find out until, it's too late… Ari, you are only 23. I know you have accomplished so many things in your life, and you know that you didn't really love Chuck; you just wanted someone who was there for you. Chuck knew that and he used it against you. Honey, everyone makes a mistake, that's what makes us so…so…human." Sam was right. He knew be just like mom, sometimes I think I have way to many moms in my life.

I nodded in his chest, while sobbing uncontrollably.

Ivan rubbed little circles in my back, trying to get me to calm down.

After another 21 minutes and 42 seconds, Ivan got up, walked out of the door and both in a shivering Spencer back to our table.

I rubbed my eyes. _I am pretty sure my eyes (well, I am you) are red and swollen. You haven't cried this much in over 5 years…when you put mom in…_

_"_I'm sorry Spencer; I didn't mean to make you wait outside for so long." I said looking up at him.

"It's okay. Are you okay?" He asked, with a concerned look.

I nodded.

The waitress brought Spencer's drink and he sat opposite of me. Ivan and Sam had made a barrier around me, and they can become extremely protective over me, when they see me cry or when I am with a guy.

"Thank you Spencer." Said Sam.

"Huh?" questioned Spencer

"You saved our baby."

"Oh. OOH! Yeah, it's fine... I mean…she is family… I would do anything for family." He stuttered

Sam gave me a look of sympathy and Ivan held me tight. Do I have great family or what! See this is why I didn't really need dad… I mean… I would have asked one of them to walk me down the aisle… but…but… I kind of already decided they were going to me my bride's maid; them and Jolene. I guess I should call Jo and tell what happened.

"Um… So, can we meet this father of yours?" Asked Sam

I managed to calm down enough to tell them the real reason why I asked them to come down "Yep, but there is something else… Um… the technical analyst…Penelope Garcia…the one who did the background check…"

"The bright one, who doesn't fit the FBI scene?" Asked Sam

I nodded and Spencer laughed softly.

"Yeah, her… she's in love with his guy in the team and well… I thought it would be nice if they got together… he has feelings for her, but he doesn't want to ruin their friendship and well, he just needs that extra push to get things rolling and that's where you come in Sammy." I said in my cutest voice possible.

"Arianna Rosalie Rossi. What have I told you about meddling in other people's love affair?"

"Um… nothing, you just told me that when I'm ready to… um… have a love affair of my own to always use protection and if I see any couple who needs help with their love life to call you." I said, giving him a huge grin, showing all my teeth. This is what I love about having hyperthymesia, I always remember! :D

"Sam, she was the one that got us talking again, when we were on a break, remember?" Said Ivan.

It's true. It was when I came back with Chuck, so it was 2 years ago, during Christmas. Ivan got offered a job in Quantico and Sam wasn't ready to restart his life somewhere new, so they stopped speaking to each other for about 3 weeks. That was big in their relationship! I had never seen them apart for more than a day, at most. In the end, I managed to get Sam to understand that just because Ivan wanted to move that didn't mean that he had to and that if he really loved Ivan, he would let him be happy.

Then, Sam told me that he loved Ivan and he couldn't lose him, Ivan was his life and he didn't mind stating over, but he didn't know that he was going to do in Quantico, he didn't wasn't sure if he would get a job or make friends and he was scared to death that Ivan might find another guy. I shushed him and made him understand that the two of them were like 2 halves of snowflake; both of them together were perfect and matched each other. They were one in a seven billion and there was no way Ivan would love anyone more than Sam.

Then, I went to talk to Ivan and said he nothing to say to Sam and that he was still mad at him. So I pulled a dirty trick. A few days after I confrontation with Ivan, I called him at an ungodly time of hour and said that Sam had an asthma attack and that the paramedics had come to take him to the hospital and h wasn't going in because he thought he was going to die and only wanted to see Ivan, before he… crossed over (knock on wood). Ivan panicked and he showed up to Sam's apartment in 7 minutes 24 seconds and ran to Sam's room, puffing and crying and sweating.

Sam, on the other hand was sleeping peacefully and I created a scene of everything looking distorted in his apartment and got Aunt Amanda's daughters to dress up like paramedics. When Ivan saw Sam, laying on his bed, all peaceful and not moving, he broke down into tears and was crying harder and louder and that managed to wake Sam up.

***Flash back***

"Sammy… Sammy, *hick* Sammy… you can't *hick* leave me. You promised me that we would be together forever… I am sorry… Sammy don't leave me… SAM!"

Ivan stirred in his sleep (_he was a very heavy sleeper, I didn't tell Sam about the stunt I as pulling, I didn't see the need. if I had, Ivan would be really mad at Sam… I don't like them fighting with each other… I like my bothers happy and nice, not sad and nostalgic). _He groaned and finally opened his eyes to see a tear faced Ivan, with his brown hair all messed up, and tussled. It was a sight to see.

I ushered the girls out of the room and we started to listen to their conversation.

_ With the door slightly open…_

"Ivan? Honey, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" said a sleepy Sam.

"Arianna called me, she said you had an asthma attack and you… she set me up!" The tears on Ivan face continued to drop and he hugged Sam, pushing his head against the bigger man's chest.

"Shh. Shh. Baby, are you okay?" Asked Sam

Ivan gave a whimpering 'yes.'

"Why did you let her do it?! You know that I don't like these types of games! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!" Ivan was screaming and hitting Sam's chest with super force. He was still crying hard and I knew that he was worried to death about Sam

Sam lay there, letting Ivan vent his frustration.

He sat up and pulled the crying Ivan into his embrace and kissed his forehead. "I'm sorry, if I knew she was going to do that, I would have told her not to. I'm sorry… I love you. And I want us to move to Quantico."

Ivan looked up, calming down a little and he looked into Sam's eyes. Realization crossed his face and he understood what happened. "Arianna?"

Sam nodded and said "Arianna."

"I love you. I love you so much. Don't ever leave. And if you ever do; I will kill you and then myself." Ivan's voice was threatening…but in a loving way.

Sam nodded.

Sam bent his head down and took his younger lover's mouth. They both moaned and groaned, deepening the kiss.

_At this point, all three of Aunt Amada's daughter decided that it was getting late and they needed to go. I didn't stop them. I needed to make sure that Sam and Ivan were okay, so I lingered there for about 1 minute and 21 seconds more. _

They started to take their clothes off and that was my cue to leave. I gently closed the door and left the apartment.

You see, this is where the trauma comes in… They were at it all night and the walls were very thin…Needless to say, my meddling skills have helped most couples I know. Okay, fine… 2 couples I know

The next morning, I let myself into Sam's apartment, at around 10: 00 am and I was making breakfast. Both of them heard the clatter of bowls almost breaking and came rushing out.

_I have never been good in the kitchen, but I do know how to make food. I am good at the making part, well good enough to keep myself alive, but I am bad at the part that requires pots and pans and the plates! _

They were relieved that I hadn't hurt myself, but then I got the lecture…

"ARIANNA ROSALIE ROSSI!" Yelled Ivan. "DO YOU KNOW HOW SCARED I WAS LAST NIGHT? YOU GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK!"

I looked down to the floor and in the softest, cutest voice possible, I apologized.

_Not like you were really sorry. The plan worked!_

I finally get them together after 3 weeks of not being with each other and I am the one that gets yelled at! This world has no justice.

Sam noticed the look on my face and turned to Ivan and kissed him, passionately, and then he calmed down.

"Ivan." Said Sam

"Okay fine! But woman if you ever pull a stunt like that ever again! I am going to do things that you didn't even know were possible! I don't care even of you are a genius, I swear I will do things…"

"Ivan." Sam was using his warning voice.

Ivan took a deep breath and looked in in the eyes. "Thank you Ari, but next time, will you please be a little bit more considerate, I think I lost 12 years off my life." He sighed.

"Thank you Honey bunch. We owe you. And there is not going to be a next time! I can only handle so many day without you"

"You sure about that, big guy? Cause last night…."

"Ahem, ahem." I fake coughed. I already heard enough last night! I do not need details!

"Right sorry." Said Sam with a smirk.

And that was that!

***End flash back* **

"Sammy, please will you help me? I need something to keep me occupied. Pleaaaaaase Sammy?"I gave him my saddest, cutest doe eyed look.

"Fine! What do you want me to do?"

I grinned and I proceeded to tell him my plan.

**Rossi's POV**

"So, you should mention it to him today, you can even tell him that that's the reason why you haven't been talking to him lately."

Penelope nodded.

Aaron, JJ, Will and Morgan were in the living room watching TV and playing with their children, while Garcia and I were in the backyard, having a heart to heart.

"So when do I get to meet this guy?"

"Arianna is supposed to call. She said if all goes well, today." I answered

"Okay. I checked with the home. You can go pick her up tomorrow. And I booked you a flight for 5:00 am, so you should be there at 7:00, they said , if you come around after lunch, that would be good and that you need to be prepared if she slips into an episode."

I nodded.

I am going to see the mother of my baby tomorrow and I am going to bring her here and I am going to take care of her.

"Thank you kitten."

"No, thank you for having Girl Genius." She remarked

*Ring, ring,* *Ring, ring.*

"It's Arianna." I informed Penelope "Hello sweetheart."

"_Dad, he said yes! He's coming over now; we will be there in 10 minutes! Operation DAP (Derek and Penelope) is in action!"_

_"_Okay, sweetheart, I'll tell her. See you soon."

"_Bye! Oh and don't forget his name is Samuel Masters." _

"Okay Garcia, his name is Samuel Masters and you have 10 minutes to come up with a story of how you two met and tell Derek."

She nodded and walked into the living room calling for Derek.

**Garcia's POV**

Okay, come up with a story! That's easy! I can do that….

In the living room, everyone is watching TV, I walk up to Derek. "Derek, can I talk to you?"

**Morgan's POV**

Why is she calling me Derek? She never calls me that, unless…

**Garcia's POV**

Derek nodded and I led him to the backyard.

"Derek, I have something to tell you."

I waited for him to respond, he gave me the 'go ahead' and I went on.

"Derek, I think I am in love…."

"Baby girl, you know that I value our friendship more than anything and I don't want to lose you." he interrupted, "You are my best friend and I do love you…'

_See, no matter what people say; he doesn't love you. You say you are in love and he immediately assumes that it's with him. _

**Morgan's POV**

_Why the hell did you say that?_

_You love her! You need her!_

I don't want to lose her. What if it doesn't work out? She is the best thing that has ever happened to me. I…can't let her go.

_But if you two are together, you will always be together. She won't wait for you forever._

**Garcia's POV**

**"**Derek! I am not in love with you! I have a boyfriend. His name is Samuel Masters. We've been going out for a few months. I haven't talked about him because well… I was getting over Kevin… and he was there. I met him in my support group and I did a full background check on him and he is clean." I snapped.

How could he?

I know I just lied through my teeth and I have never lied to him before, but if he can't see how much I love him and how much he loves me, then I am definitely going to find someone and get married and leave him!

"Oh." He was processing the information that was just given to him. "When did you meet and what is he like?"

_Oh crap! You don't know anything about this guy! What the hell am I supposed to say? _

"We met 4 months ago." I spoke slowly and calmly, if there is anything I have learned from having profiler friends, then it is always good to stay calm and collected when trying to lie and to have direct eye contact and I act! This is just like acting. I am playing the part of a girl, who is madly in love with one boy, but is pretending to have an affair with another, in hopes that the boy I am really in love with, will finally look at me.

_This is so cliché. _

_"_At the support group, He was there because he had lost his girlfriend over 2 years ago… in a car accident. He said he had moved to Quantico 2 months prior and he found my group. After the first meeting, we talked and went out for coffee. Then it became a habit, we would go out after each meeting and he came every 2 weeks, then 2 months ago, he asked in out on a real date. It was when you were in Pittsburg, with the double homicide. We went to fancy restaurant and at the end of the evening, guess what?" I threw my hands up and smiled. "He didn't shoot me!" I said enthusiastically.

_ Why did you say that?_

I know he gets really worried when I end up dating guys that shoot me after the first date.

_That was a terrible joke; he looks petrified, but relieved._

"But, instead he kissed me and we have been meeting each other more ever since. He is a really sweet guy. He really loves me and well, considering how much he loved his girlfriend, may she rest in peace, that's huge. He told me yesterday. He also asked me to move in with him." I am digging my own grave here!

_WOW! Penelope Garcia, you sure know how to lie! _

God help me.

"Do you love him?"

*Ding dong*

_Saved by the bell. _

There is a GOD!

"That's him. I asked him to come here today. I wanted you guys to officially meet, before I made any life changing decisions." I explained.

I ran to the door and I prayed that this guy was good enough to get Derek all round up.

JJ opened the door. I stood a few feet behind her.

"Hi, can I help you?" she asked, wide eyed and smiling like a love struck teenager.

"Hi. Um. I guess you don't know me. I'm Sam Masters. Penny asked me to come by." Said the tall beautiful dark haired hunk!

_WOW, Girl Genius is amazing! Where the hell did she find him! He is __**gorgeous! **__He is so__** definitely **__going to make Derek jealous!_

"Sam! You made it! Was it hard for you to find this place?"

He gave me a dashing smile had lunged in to hug me. "It's nice to meet you." He whispered into my ear.

"You too." I whispered into his. "Let's talk outside."

"JJ, I will be right back."

***Outside the house, in his car."**

As soon as I got into the passenger seat, there was voice and I jumped and squealed.

"Hey Pen!" It was Arianna. She was sitting (more like hiding) in the back seat, with Boy Genius and another pretty boy.

_How many cute guys, does she know and why didn't he get in my life sooner!_

_"_Oh GOD!" I screamed. "Arianna you scared me!"

"Sorry. So, what did you tell Derek?" She realized that there were bigger issues in front of her and she mad an 'oh' face. "Right! Penelope Garcia, this is Samuel Masters and he is going to be your fake boyfriend, until you get Derek as your real one." The Pretty boy at the back coughed and made a face. "Oh! And this is Ivan Shaw, he is Sam's Partner."

"Girl Genius! How do you know so many cute guys in Quantico and why are they all gay!"

Everyone on the car laughed at my obvious frustration.

"It's nice you make your acquaintance. I'm Sam, You seem really fun, and I hope we get along." He gave me another dashing smile and held out his hand. I took it and shook it, my mouth open at his looks alone.

_He is soooooooooo HOT!_

"Penelope Garcia. Thank you for doing this. I had no idea, you were coming today."

"We didn't have anything planned, so why not!" Said Ivan. Then he extended his arm for me to shake.

"Hi. I'm Ivan." He gave me a gentle smile, which I returned

"Okay, now that we have introductions out of the way, what did you say to Derek? We only have so much time for both of you to get to know each other!"

I told them all the lies I told Derek, Arianna and Spencer were both impressed by my quick thinking skills and lying skills and Ivan and Sam, just looked at each other, wondering what the hell they got themselves into.

"Okay, this is what you need to know about Sam…"

"His birthday is _actually on _April 27th 1978" he smirked while saying that and gave a kitty glare to his partner. "He loves PB & J sandwiches, he sleeps on the left side of the bed and yes, you do snore!" Ivan said, staring lovingly and annoyingly at Sam. "He loves watching Soap Operas, he used to be an actor and he teaches acting at the Quantico State University, he is arguably the best teacher there and the most handsome. He sings in the shower and knows all the words to Les Miserablé and Wicked, those are his favorites and he has a bad habit of biting his tongue, when he is nervous. He's is gentle, but buff, can act like a women sometimes, and he is the sweetest person I know. HE is very motherly and he loves taking care of others and he has the biggest sweet tooth in the whole wide world! I know for a fact that he has 6 cavities in his mouth! And he never gets mad easily…Another reason why I love him so much." Ivan finished his list and received looks of love from Arianna and Sam, while Spencer only eyed Arianna.

_It does not take a profiler to see that Junior G-man has a crush on Junior G-woman…I don't like that name…Junior G-girl, that's better! WOW THIS IS BIG!_

"I love you." Said Sam. While, he bent backwards to give his boyfriend a deep, passionate kiss.

"Awe! That's so sweet and I love guy on guy romance, just as much as any other living, breathing girl out there, but you need to know a lot about me, or else Derek is going to get suspicious."

I told Sam about my history… my parents… the reason I got into the FBI, I got a look of praise from Arianna and two raised eye brows from the couple. I told them about my bad habits and good habits and Kevin and then finally it came time for pet names!

"So I was thinking of calling you my 'love candy'. I have this thing, where I give everyone their personal pet name and if I don't give you yours, then, he will definitely know."

"Yep, that's fine; I guess I will call you the 'goddess of all things bright and beautiful'." Said Sam.

I blushed slightly.

"Oh no!" Said Spencer.

"What? " Questioned Arianna

"Derek is coming this way and he does not look happy!" Said Spencer

"Quick! Sam kiss Pen and we need to duck! Give her a meaningful kiss and get out of the car!" Arianna, was staging this very well.

Sam gave an apologetic look to his lover, who signed that it was okay and then kissed me.

_He even kisses beautifully! If only he weren't gay and you weren't in love with Derek._

**Derek's POV**

**He is kissing her. **

WHAT THE F*CK?

She is my woman! She is mine! I'm gonna kill the bastard.

They got out of their car after the brief kiss and holding hands, they started to walk towards me.

Penelope looked all red and blushed like a virgin. They walked over, hand in hand.

"Derek, I would like you to meet Sam Masters." He guy held out his hand. "Sam, this is Derek." I reluctantly took it.

_You love her! Why are you letting her go!_

"It's nice to finally meet you." Said Sam.

_I can't say the same about you… but this is for baby girl._

_"_You too." I gave him a fake smile

I don't trust him.

_You don't trust anyone._

**Garcia's POV**

Morgan is obviously raging. I can see the veins in him arm, his fists are clenched and his breathing is slow, controlling and deep. He's jealous!

He turns his back to us and starts heading for the front door.

"JJ ordered Pizza, it should be here in twenty minutes."

I tug Sam down, so that it looks like I am kissing his ear. "I think its working. Derek is jealous!" I whisper in his ear.

Sam pulls away and smiles.

**Arianna's POV**

Spencer and I came into the house an hour after Sam and Pen went in. We gave Ivan a lift back to his place and talked for a while.

All three of us started talking about movies, History, Art, Engineering. It was fun and there were so many facts that Spencer and I knew that Ivan was shocked by. It was fun. And it's priceless to see people's face in complete and utter shock, when they find out about some of the things that I know, or in this case, Spencer and I know.

We got back, in time for dinner, and I mean that in the kindest way possible. The fact of the matter is that, the BAU family eats a lot. I am pretty sure they ordered 4 boxes of pizza, 5 pasta dishes and 10 desserts and when Spencer and I got back, there were 4 slices of pizza left, all the pasta was gone and our desserts were being stared at by the two cutest boys in the world.

I am not complaining. I have been through worse and I am not that hungry anyway.

"Sorry, everyone eats a lot, if you want, I will make you some more food." said dad.

"No, it's fine, I don't eat that much anyway, how about you, Spencer?" I asked

He was in his head and he only just registered what I was saying, or he only came back to reality when I said his name.

"What? Oh… I'm not that hungry." He replied, and then he went back to his own world, inside his head.

Dad motioned me to follow him and soon I found myself in the kitchen pantry. The size of the pantry was enough to fit at least 3 people. It was BIG!

"So how is it going? IS Derek responding?" I asked

"Sweetheart, it's working, Derek's been moody all night and he isn't talking to anyone."

I nodded, my plan was working.

"Sweetheart, how do you know Sam?"

"He was my neighbor, he babysat me, when I was younger and treats me like his baby sister. Growing up, he was the guy I went to for. Well…fatherly advice. "I said conscious that what I say, might hurt dad.

His eyes were saddened and he looked like he was about to cry. He extended his arms and it looked like he wanted a hug. I did what I though was right for the moment and I hugged him.

After a few seconds he pulled away, rubbing away any signs of tears from his eyes and he said. "I guess, I should thank him, then…for being there for you, when I wasn't."

I smiled and shrugged.

"He's extremely protective over me, so I have to say good luck."

He chuckled and then we joined the rest of the team in the living room.

Derek was clearly upset about Sam. He was stiff, he sat away from the rest of the group and fixed his gaze on Sam and Penelope.

Sam was doing a great job; he kept his arm around Penelope and looked like he was really in love with her. I bet he's picturing Ivan in her arms. The might forces in the universe know that those two are meant to be together.

There was laughing and then they kissed. That was the last straw for Derek. He got up and excused himself from the group and walked to the back door.

I followed him to the backyard. He stormed up to the garage wall and punched it. When he relinquished contact, I went back inside, asked dad the first aid kit, told everyone in the living room what was going on and went back out.

He looked like he had punched the wall a couple more times, because this time there was blood on his right fist and a few scratches on his left. He was huffing and puffing. He looked like he was about to lose all self-control.

I guess this is my cue.

"Um… Derek?" I said in a soft voice.

He turned, surprised and desperately trying to think up an excuse and trying to make his face emotionless.

"Hey Arianna."

"Hi…Are you okay?"

"Yeah." He blankly lied.

"Really?"

"Arianna, I am fine. Is there something you need?"

I stepped forward. The sky was black. There was no moon in the sky or any stars. The only source of light was the dim light from the overhear ceiling from the back door.

"I may be young, but I know when someone is alright and when someone isn't."

"Then why did you ask?"

"Because you seem like the guy, that doesn't trust people very easily. So I thought I would give you the chance to say, 'I'm not alright.' But since you didn't, I am guessing that you don't trust me. Well you have only known me for…what? Ten minutes tops?"

He grunted.

"Will you let me help you?" I showed him the first aid kit

He nodded and gave me his hands.

We sat down on the antique white chairs that were far away from the garage door, but half way from the back door. Derek found a light switch and turned the lights above the table on. I set the first aid kit down and examined his hands.

"You know in medieval times, men used to exert their aggression on hay stacks." I said

He raised his eyebrow.

I nodded and hmmed. "Since the invention of concrete did not take place until 1756 by British engineer, John Smeaton. So, people in the 15th century had to make do with whatever they had."

He nodded. I took the antiseptic and started to rub the cut areas. He winced, as the alcohol tapped his skin.

"So... What type of genius are you?"

"Well, I don't believe that intellect can be measured in a quantifiable manner…"

He gave me a look that said; seriously? "You know that is exactly was Reid says."

"Really?" I smiled to myself and went back to cleaning the wound.

"But in all seriousness, Penelope tells me you are smarter than Reid. And Rossi's been bragging about you since you and Pretty boy left."

"Well, I don't know what Spencer's IQ is and in all seriousness, I really think that…Fine. I have an IQ greater than _188_, I really don't know the exact value of my IQ. I never finished the test, but I graduated High school at the age of 11 and I have multiple PhDs and BScs."

"How come you never finished the test?"

"I was 7 when I took the test. I had a fever. I got through most of it, but my head started to get dizzy and I couldn't feel my feet and before I knew I was waking up in my bedroom, with mom hovering around me, worrying."

"So, I am guessing that if you finished the test, you would have a much higher score? Why didn't you retake it?"

"There was no point. They already established I was a genius and if they found out I was smarter, the school I went to, might have wanted me to bump me up a few more grades. So I said no."

He nodded in understanding. "Yesterday you said that you has hyper…something?"

"Oh. Hyperthymesia. Yeah. It's like an eidetic memory, but it's like I can literally go back to into my head and analyze everything, I basically have a super autobiographical memory"

He nodded. "Can you read 20,000 words per minute?" He asked

I took his other hand and started to clean his knuckles.

"Well, since I can remember everything, I can use that to my advantage. If someone reads me a story, I can remember that story, the person the view, everything faster that when I read it. But…I think I can read more than 20,000 words per minute. Why?"

"Spencer."

"Oh." I said. Wow, Spencer really is like me. "So now that you know a little bit about me. Can I ask something about you?"

He nodded.

"First I should ask; who is that guy with Penelope?"

He grunted. "He's her boyfriend. His name's Sam. And that was not about me"

I nodded, feigning innocence; I really think I could have made it big as an actress or a matchmaker. "I was actually building up to something. Do you have feelings for Penelope?"

There was a long silence.

I can actually hear the crickets. You know, the speed of their chirps actually tells us what temperature it is.

I kept my concentration on his hands, making sure not to look into his eyes. If I have learnt anything from going to high school is that you never make eye contact with a jock that has the potential to pick you up and throw you over his shoulder.

"How did you know?" His voice sounded urgent and curious.

"Before Spencer and I left, you were fine, now Penelope's boyfriend shows up and you seem like you are going to tear down the whole house."

"Am I that obvious?"

"Yes, but I am a girl, who has made it her life mission to understand the human brain and behavior, you were agitated, when you were inside, you sat away from the rest of the guys. You kept your mouth shut and you were out here punching the wall… And I don't know if you noticed this, but you refer to Spencer as Reid or Pretty boy, and you refer to dad as Rossi. But, you call Pen, Penelope."

I looked up, before I started wrapping his hands, his gaze were fixed at the table. And he didn't have a sound or move.

I continued to wrap the bandage around his fists and he finally spoke.

"Do you think I love her?" He asked

"In my opinion, I have only seen two other couples like you two, so I guess it's safe to say that…yes…yes you do love her."

He nodded again.

"Why don't you tell her?"

"I can't now. He has him and…and…I don't want to ruin our friendship."

"Derek. Can I be honest with you?"

He nodded.

"I think that your friendship was long gone, when you found out you had feelings for her. And I am 100% confident that she does not love this Sam guy as much as she loves you." I said

"How do you know?" He asked, I should really tell people I know how to profile. To get Neurology degree there are lots of Psychology, Sociology and Human Behavioral things one has to learn.

"She kept looking at you."

"She wants my approval."

"No. She was looking with you with eyes that said 'I love you, why don't you see that you big doof!" He laughed. So I continued. "And I have seen that look before... I saw something like that on my mom."

"Oh. Who did she get it for?"

"Dad." I replied "She used to stare at this picture she had of the both of them and she gave it the same stare that Penelope was giving you." I said sadly.

"I'm sorry kid."

"It's okay..."I sensed his feelings and decided the mood needed to be lighter. "Is that my new nickname? Because, I was hoping for something a little cooler."

He laughed at my remark. "'Kay, how about Girl Genius?"

"Nope, that's Pen's." I said shaking my head

"Pretty Girl?"

"Why Pretty Girl? I don't know how most men measure beauty, but from personal experience, I have found that most men favour Photoshopped Victoria's Secret models. And I can tell you right now, I am no Victoria's Secret model."

He laughed even harder and I finished wrapping both of his hands.

"HA HAH HA HAH. You are pretty and beautiful. But, I said that because I call Spencer 'Pretty boy' and because you are 'quantifiably' smarter and a lot prettier than him, I thought I would call you something that was like his nickname. Hence 'Pretty Girl'" he explained

I blushed hard and I started reciting the periodic table. I find that whenever I blush, it calms me down thinking of the periodic table or working out the subsequent figures of pi (22/7).

I gathered the things I laid out on the table and closed the first aid kit. "I guess…I am okay with it…Kid is fine too…Well, I am 19 years younger than you." I said shyly.

Then there was a knock at the back door and Penelope came out. She was holding 2 hot mugs of coffee.

She saw us sitting at the small table and smiled. I smiled back at her and since my head was tuned to Derek's I gave a wink that told her that she was in the clear.

She offered me a cup and I declined.

I excused myself and closed the door behind me. It's all up to Penelope now.

* * *

Don't forget to review!

And thank you p95000 for your awesome support!


	15. Chapter 15

**Happy Valentine's day! **

**Hope all of you are having a fab day :) **

**And thank you for reading and reviewing this story**

* * *

Chapter 15

**Derek's POV**

Penelope came out to the backyard and sat in the seat that Arianna was sitting in. She handed me a cup of coffee and sipped her own. I kept my hands down so that she wouldn't see what I had done.

After a few minutes of silence, Penelope put her cup down.

"Derek." She said. Her voice is so sweet and beautiful. I can listen to it for eternity.

I looked up.

"Derek, are you okay?"

"Yeah Mama, I'm fine."

"Derek Morgan don't you dare lie to me. I saw the first aid kit in Arianna's hands, what did you do?!" She sounded desperate and worried. God I love this women.

"I…I…"I couldn't find the words to describe what I had done to myself, so I finally showed her my hands.

She looked so worried and gasped. "Oh my god! What did you?"

I pointed to the walls. Then She smacked he over my heard.

"Ow! What was that for?" I complained.

"That's for being stupid. You know that every time you go on a case, I think that it might the last time I see you! Do you know that how much it hurts to watch you leave me?! Do you have any idea how much it hurts me when I see you hurt!?" She began yelling and tears ran down her face.

I can't stand to watch my Baby girl cry. I won't have it and its…its… its… all my fault.

Before I knew it I was leaning over the table and was kissing the tears of her face.

She stopped her crying and looked into my eyes.

"Penelope. I love you."

**Garcia's POV**

"Penelope. I love you."

I looked at him. Girl genius' plan worked! He finally said it. But…he said it when…when I got a pretend boyfriend…why… Don't get me wrong, I am so happy that he finally made the move…but I had to make it first.

"In what way do you love me?" I asked before thinking.

"I love you more than life itself. I know it sounds cliché, but I don't want you to move in with that guy. I love you and you are meant to be with me." He sounded possessive…I…think…I like it.

"Derek…why are you doing this now."

"Baby Girl. I know this is not the time, but I love you. I have always loved you and I always will. I know I keep saying that you are my best friend, but…I can't use that as an excuse anymore. I don't want to lose you and I know that if you go with him, I might lose you. I am sorry that I am so damn slow. I can't hide my feelings anymore…I won't hide my feelings anymore. I love you."

"Derek Morgan, do you know how long I have waited for you to utter those words? Do you know how many nights I had to cry myself to sleep? Do you know that every time you say; 'baby girl, I love you,' how much I wished that it was true, romantic love, and not just 'family' love. Do you know any of this?" I started crying and screaming. It's not fair. I should be happy, but I'm angry that he didn't do this sooner.

Arianna was able to do the one thing none of us could and sure her plan was simple, but it was effective. I guess that's why she is s genius.

"I…I…It's my fault. I know. I shouldn't have said anything. I should've let you move on with your life. I just thought…I lo…"

I kissed him to cut him off before he made me even more angry and decided to take the 'I love you' back. I might have had to play a dirty trick to get him, but I am certainly not going to let him take back this step in our relationship.

**Derek's POV**

She kissed me.

I love her. I love her. I love her.

I broke the kiss and looked straight into her eyes, without a doubt in my mind, I said. **"**I love you."

"I love you too." Penelope said, smiling.

We kissed again and we kept kissing for what seemed like eternity, but eternity was cut short by my brain.

_Yeah…What about her boyfriend._

I reluctantly broke the kiss and Penelope whimpered at the sudden loss of lip contact (as she would put it). I saw her eyes were glazed, dark and full of lust. I loved it.

_Not now!_

Right… I stared into Penelope's lust filled eyes, there are a million dirty thoughts going through her head and you do not need to be a profiler to know that. "Baby girl, what are you going to do about Sam?"

**Penelope's POV**

He stopped kissie time for that! Should I tell him the truth about Sam? I mean, I have to, right? It's not like I want to start this relationship with a lie…

_Yes, you have to._

"Der, would you kill me if I told you something that made you do something, that you were not exactly expecting to happen anytime soon, but it did happen and now you are happy that that thing that happened worked out for the best and you are happy?" He gave me a look that said that he had no idea what I was talking about, heck! I don't even know if I know what I am talking about. I took in a large breath and tried to speak slower. "Der, Sam is not my boyfriend."

"What?" He cringed his eye brows, indicating for me to go in detail. But. Before, I could say anything, he said, with a calmer expression. "So you are not going to move in with him?"

I slowly nodded.

*knock knock*

Arianna came out! God, I love this little girl!

**Arianna's POV**

Throughout the whole time they were outside, I kept my ears pressed against the door, so that I could hear everything that was going on. I had no idea if this was actually going to work or not, but when I heard Derek say 'I love you,' I knew that it was only a matter of time before he asked about Sam, and I am pretty sure that Pen is going to panic. So, since this was my idea, I guess I am the one who deals with the consequences.

_Why can't they just forget about it! Sam and Ivan did!_

*knock knock*

I saw a relieved Penelope and a questioning Derek.

"Hi GG!" Said Pen, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Hi. Um… Derek?" I looked at him, asking to speak. He turned away from Penelope and looked at me, not with annoyance. He gave me a look that told me to continue, so I did. " Um… You know um…" Why aren't the words coming to me? "Um… Well, you see, Sam is a friend of mine…"

He gave me a look that could easily shoot bullets. "What do you mean, he's a friend of yours?"

"Um…Well, you know how I can profile people?"

He gave me a stern nod.

"Well, this morning Pen looked really sad and you seemed really confused and just really wanted to make her happy and when I saw how Pen looked at you, when you looked away, I knew that she was in love with you. And I noticed how you kept giving her those eyes, you know the ones I kept seeing on my mom and I knew that you guys just needed a little push. And, dad and the rest of the team told me about how you think that if you two date how things might change and how you aren't a big fan of change, but… well…I know how terrifying change can be, and from my personal experience, change is good and bad. I mean yesterday I found my dad and you arrested the one guy I thought that had real feelings for me and I know I shouldn't be meddling, but if you really love someone, why would you try and hide it. I mean, it is one thing to say love is blind, but it is another thing to say that _true love _is blind.

You guys are right in front of each other and you guys have a mutual connection, I never had that with Chuck! Do you want to know how he asked me out? He got me drunk after I broke up with my first boyfriend and he made me think that I slept with him. God! I was so scared. That is not the point! The point is he seemed to really care about me, so I said yes! I know it's hard to understand, but my five year relationship with my professor has led me to believe that people are not who they seem and I don't know about you, but from what I see, you guys have no secrets between each other, so to you two, you are what you seem, Does that make sense?" I didn't wait for them to respond. "So, if there are no real surprises, what are you two waiting for? I mean you love her, she loves you, let's just be a big happy family and move on! And Sam used to be my neighbor back in New York; he lives here now, with his boyfriend." I let out my last breath and positioned myself with my hands in front, eyes shut tight, preparing for a yell or scream or something!

"Wow, girl genius, you speak faster than lightening and boy genius."

"Garcia, you know it's impossible to speak at the speed of lightening, even if the phrase was used metaphorically and I do not have enough evidence that shows me that Arianna speaks faster than me, but she does speak fast." I turned around and Spencer was behind me. I smiled at him and I think that was what he was looking for; a look of assurance that I was still alive.

"Wait, so let me get this straight. Sam is gay." Derek said, stilling trying to get his head around the bucket load of information I gave him.

All three of us nodded.

"This was all a set up."

Another nod.

"This was Arianna's plan. This is why you two were out all day." Derek said eyeing me and Spencer.

Another nod.

"Was everyone in on this?"

Another nod.

Derek turned to Penelope. "So you tricked me?"

"No! I didn't mean to. I…I...I am so sorry. I was just so tired of all the tip toeing around and you getting my hopes up and I just…just couldn't take it anymore. I have been in love with you for so long and I know you love me, don't you deny it Derek Morgan! And Arianna said, she had a plan, so I said why not." Replied Penelope.

"But, you could have just told me that you…"

"No Derek. I have tried and you have avoided the situation."

"Baby girl, I just…"

"Just what Derek? You and I both know that one of us had to make the first move and I know that I played dirty, but let's be honest, we needed it. And it worked." Huffed Penelope. She walked closer to Derek and cupped his face. "Derek, I know that your trust has been a little shaken, but it helped us get together. And I don't know about you, but I want us to happen."

Derek bought his arms around Penelope and looked into her eyes and smiled. "I am sorry. I am sorry it took me so damn long to make a move, I should've manned up."

"Yes, you should've, but we are together now." They held each other for about 9.2 seconds and then "Will you kiss me now?"

Derek laughed and obliged.

As they kissed, Spencer and I slowly backed away, closing the door and retrieving to the living room. When we got there, the others were not there, except the kids, they were both on the couch, asleep, with the T.V. on Cartoon Network. I turned to Spencer, who was also admiring the cute kids on the couch and wondering where the adults were.

"I am pretty sure I left them here." Said Spencer, thoroughly confused.

"Spencer, is there a room right above the garage?" I asked, I think I know where they are.

"Yep, why?"

"I think I know where they are. Can you take me there?"

"Sure."

* * *

Don't be shy, please review :)

Happy Valentine's Day (heart)


	16. Chapter 16

Hi guys, I am so sorry for the lack of updating, but I'm just not feeling this story any more. I'll try and update this story, but I have to warn you, it might be a while.

I am so so so so so sorry, and thank you to all of you that have supported me through my first , because it is my first, I will try and finish it, but it's going to be hard :(

Thank you guys


End file.
